Mision Cupido!
by Mimteh
Summary: CHAPTER CATORCE Y QUINCE... Una persona es enviada al mundo de Magia y Hechicería para cumplir una misión que se le fue otorgada de unir a dos estudiantes de Hogwarts...HD slash
1. Su llegada

Titulo: Misión Cupido?!?!?!?  
  
Por: Darth Sakura  
  
Parejas: Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione  
  
Resumen: Una persona es enviada al mundo de Magia y Hechicería para cumplir una misión que se le fue otorgada de unir a dos estudiantes de Hogwarts que no sienten nada mas que odio uno por el otro, ¿Podrá realizar su misión aun cuando ella no este muy de acuerdo con él?  
  
Disclaimer: Cómo es siempre, no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter, y si no saben a quien pues entonces deben bajar sus patas al piso porque andan muy perdidos mi amigo!!!!!!! Tampoco hago dinero con este fic (aja....) lo único que me pertenece es Darky quien fue creada por mi (lamentablemente........)  
  
Notas de Autora: sé que el resumen no era muy bueno pero es lo mejor que pude hacer, como ya habrán podido ver en este fic, es SLASH!!! Así que las personas que no estén de acuerdo con esto ni con la idea de las parejas, por favor sálganse ya que este es un aviso!!! Y para las personas que se queden, disfruten!!! ^_^  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Sooner or later  
  
You come to the point  
  
Where you have to choose  
  
Who and what you want to be  
  
And I made a decision  
  
Not so long ago  
  
To be happy  
  
"Sign of Life" Leann Rimes  
  
  
  
-0-  
  
La noche se encontraba llena en todo su esplendor, la luz de la luna acariciaba toda la tierra donde Hogwarts descansaba. Esa noche se encontraban muchas estrellas, todas acogidas por poder tener como compañía a su fiel y eterna amiga la Luna, cantando tintineadas de luz en todo el cielo.  
  
En el aire se oía el silbido del ritmo nocturno que acompañaba el dulce canto de las estrellas dando así una música que calma el alma y el corazón a todo ser viviente que busque dentro del sí lo que la noche les daba gratuitamente. Tranquilidad.  
  
En una noche así Harry Potter se encontraba en los dormitorios de Gryffindor pensando en todo lo que ha pasado mientras se ha encontrado en esta escuela la cual llama hogar, en sus mejores amigos Ron y Hermione, en al fin haber encontrado a una persona con la que siente ese amor paternal aun cuando se trate del un criminal escondido con el nombre de Sirius Black, también el viejo pero siempre sonriente y sabio director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore y todas las personas interesantes que ha conocido en este lugar lleno de sorpresas donde parece que nada es imposible.  
  
Aun cuando su vida parecía por fin encontrar un punto donde todo es felicidad, el retorno del mago más temido de todos, Lord Voldemort era como una gran nuble negra que obstruye su llegada a ese punto que tanto ha ansiado desde que era pequeño. Aun cuando parecía que todavía no había movimientos de él ni de algún Mortífagos, o por lo menos que el haya escuchado o soñado, Harry podía sentir su presencia a dondequiera que fuera, como un recordatorio que él ha regresado y que pronto empezara una guerra entre el bien y el mal, y como es de esperarse, un ultimo enfrentamiento entre Harry Potter y Lord Voldemort.  
  
Sin embargo, había algo dentro de él, que le decía que un suceso diferente esta a punto de ocurrir este año, algo inesperado o por lo menos extraño. Ese algo era lo que mantenía a Harry despierto esta noche, sus instintos le decían, le gritaban que un punto muy importante en su vida estaba a punto de llegar en donde él tendría que elegir, no sabia exactamente que era que ese punto ni de que se trataba su elección. Y cualquiera que fuera el caso, Harry pensaba que era mejor dejarse de preocuparse y esperar a que llegara ya que su mente tiene ya muchos problemas que tratar con Voldemort ahí afuera tratando de recuperar sus poderes; aun así, su mente no podía alejarse de ese pensamiento.  
  
Agotado de tanta confusión, Harry se levanta de su ventana y se dirige a su cama donde se deja llevar por los suaves brazos del sueño, dándole una ultima mirada a la Luna, y sin estar consciente de sus actos sus labios susurran...  
  
"ah llegado..."  
  
  
  
Minutos más tarde...diferentes pliegues de oscuridad que formaban parte de sombras tanto de árboles, como rocas, plantas, paredes cubren la luna dejando todo lo que tocaba su esplendor en oscuridad, como única fuente de luz el canto de las estrellas. Esa sombra poco a poco cambia de forma y se dirige a gran velocidad a la tierra dando un fuerte sonido perdido en el silbido del viento al crear contacto con la tierra. Ya terminada la formación, la sombra se levanta, gracias a la leve luz de la noche se distingue que esa sombra completamente negra era en cierta manera un cuerpo femenino. Abriendo los ojos de gato de un color azul intenso, brillando en la oscuridad, se torna a la luna. Minutos más tarde el silencio es interrumpido por un sonido que recorre todo rincón del lugar cerrando así su transformación y llegada. 


	2. mision QUE!

Titulo: Misión Cupido?!?!?!?  
  
Por: Darth Sakura  
  
Parejas: Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione  
  
Resumen: Una persona es enviada al mundo de Magia y Hechicería para cumplir una misión que se le fue otorgada de unir a dos estudiantes de Hogwarts que no sienten nada mas que odio uno por el otro, ¿Podrá realizar su misión aun cuando ella no este muy de acuerdo con él?  
  
Disclaimer: Cómo es siempre, no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter, y si no saben a quien pues entonces deben bajar sus patas al piso porque andan muy perdidos mi amigo!!!!!!! Tampoco hago dinero con este fic (aja....) lo único que me pertenece es Darky quien fue creada por mi (lamentablemente........)  
  
Notas de Autora: sé que el resumen no era muy bueno pero es lo mejor que pude hacer, como ya habrán podido ver en este fic, es SLASH!!! Así que las personas que no estén de acuerdo con esto ni con la idea de las parejas, por favor sálganse ya que este es un aviso!!! Y para las personas que se queden, disfruten!!! ^_^  
  
Gracias: quiero agradecer con mucho corazón a Vicky-Kaede, Noe, Anar y Isthar por haberme escrito un review en mi historia ^_^ lamento mucho haberlo puesto tan corto pero ya los compensare por ello, paciencia mis amigos!!! Lo bueno esta a punto de llegar!!!!  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
  
Sweat dripping over my body  
  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time for my arrival  
  
"Dirrty" Christina Aguilera  
  
  
  
  
  
-0-  
  
Minutos más tarde el silencio es interrumpido por un sonido que recorre todo rincón del lugar cerrando así su transformación y llegada.  
  
"Ouuuuuuuuuccccccccccchhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!"  
  
Una luz aparece de una lejana nube gris-oscura que se acerca rápidamente a la sombra que acababa de despertar, de pronto esa luz se torna en una pequeña hada verde, con alas de mariposa, un vestido muy brillante y en sus ojos una mirada de sorpresa y asombro.  
  
"Siempre pensé que tu llegada aquí será muy diferente a lo que acabo de presenciar..."  
  
Los ojos azules se voltean rápidamente notando a la pequeña hada que volada cerca de ella y reflejando indiferencia en sus movimientos responde "¿pues que pensaste que iba a hacer?"  
  
Con un escalofrió le dice "no se...algo como una risa malvada o diabólica...yo que se, viendo como eres..."  
  
"...que cliché me saliste Trini"  
  
Ignorando su comentario Trinidad continúo "¿podrías mostrarte bien? sabes que odio la idea de hablar a una sombra con ojos brillantes"  
  
De pronto la sombra poco a poco se torna mejor forma y color, dando a conocer a una mujer de cara pálida, pelo blanco algo curveado, sus ojos seguían siendo en forma de gato de color azul intenso, en su cachete izquierdo se encontraba un tatuaje negro de forma de flor, y su mirada reflejaba una chispa de aventura y malicia. Ella se encontraba en ropajes negros que le cubrían todo exceptuando del cuello para arriba y sus manos pálidas y largas.  
  
"¿Mejor?" le dice sarcásticamente a la hada.  
  
"si, mucho mejor...me enviaron para darte informa-"  
  
Ignorando lo que su compañera decía comento haciendo una mueca con la cara "hay...tenia que caer en mi trasero!!! De todas las formas en que podía caer, tenia que ser en mi trasero!! Y porque no mejor caigo en las flores!!! O en un árbol!!! No!!! Tenia que ser en lo duro del suelo" dando un respiro profundo se dispuso a masajear su cuerpo lastimado.  
  
"bueno...pues es tu culpa...tu eres la que te transportas de un lugar a otro" aclarando su garganta cambia de tema "entonces...como te estaba diciendo esto-"  
  
"¿Dónde estamos?" dijo la mujer de cabello blanco, mirando detenidamente su alrededor, viendo que este lugar no le era conocido o ni uno de los que visita con frecuencia.  
  
"deberías recordarlo"  
  
"¿Debería?"  
  
"si...ya habías venido antes" viendo que la otra seguía con la cara de total confusión continuo "Inglaterra"  
  
"..."  
  
"¿Scottland?"  
  
"..."  
  
"¿Hogwarts?"  
  
"oh...ah!!!" le responde levantando su mano al aire.  
  
"¿Ya recordaste?" dice Trini angustiada y cansada de que su compañera sigua sin entender donde se encuentra.  
  
"no..."  
  
"ahh!!!" grita haciendo gestos de que quiere matar a la mujer tatuada a lado de ella, tratando de respirar profundamente y ya habiéndose calmado le dice "okay...se con que vas a recordar...Voldemort"  
  
"Ah!! Ahora recuerdo!!! Uno de los magos más poderosos, quien fue detenido por un bebé que se llama...mmm...Harvert...Harold..."  
  
"Harry Potter"  
  
"como se llame... y que Voldemort a tratado de destruir tres veces...y las tres falla patéticamente...vaya vergüenza para nosotros los de la oscuridad déjame decirte..."  
  
"bueno Darky" le dice cortando su platica para que ella pueda continuar "estas aquí-"  
  
"Esta bien" dice Darky uniendo sus manos y preparándose para su siguiente misión "¿A quien tengo que matar esta ves?"  
  
"no vas a matar a nadie..."  
  
"¿Torturar?"  
  
"tampoco"  
  
"¿Capturar?"  
  
"no..."  
  
" ¿Mandar a la oscuridad?"  
  
Ya muy harta de ser interrumpida tantas veces le grita desesperada " YA!!! ME DEJAS HABLAR!!!!"  
  
"Okay okay!!" Sorprendida de su impaciencia "ya cásate!!! Deberías tomar unas vacaciones Trini...tanto trabajo esta acabando contigo"  
  
"Tomare mis vacaciones cuando YO quiera ¿de acuerdo?" le dice sarcásticamente y con una mirada que le decía que no se atreva interrumpirla de nuevo, viendo que su compañera ya no decía nada más que sonreírle inocentemente continuó "estas aquí" deteniéndose para observarla de nuevo "para unir a dos personas de la escuela de Hogwarts"  
  
"¿Unir a dos personas? Define eso por favor"  
  
"Unir...ligar...hacer que se enamoren uno del otro"  
  
"Ah okay...hacer que.....QUE?!?!?!?!?!?!" le dice gritando al momento de captar la idea de Trini "como que haré que se enamoren dos personas!!! Que me crees??? CUPIDO???????"  
  
Alejándose un poco de Darky le dice con sonrisa nerviosa "pues...según lo que me enviaron en mis papeles de trabajo...esa es tu siguiente misión aquí en Hogwarts"  
  
"Si pero es una GRAN diferencia que en una misión que manden a matar a alguien, y en otra quieran que ME PONGA ALITAS Y HAGA QUE PERSONAS VEAN CORAZONES ROJOS EN TODOS LADOS!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ya cálmate Darky..." le dice alejándose aun más de ella "en primera... no te tienes que ponerte alitas como dices...en segunda creo que el grupo encargado de dar misiones pensaron que seria bueno cambiar a veces de rutina ¿no lo crees???"  
  
Viendo que Darky estaba haciendo cara de -me crees tonta ¿o qué?- continuó "lo que pasa es que los encargados de ese departamento están en huelga"  
  
"¿Huelga? ¿Cómo que en huelga?"  
  
" pues...me comentaron que los cupidos como tu les dices, están hartos de usar tan poca ropa entonces hicieron huelga de ropa y se encuentran a fuera de los edificios vestidos como esquimales y con carteles pidiendo más ropa en sus uniformes y todo lo demás"  
  
"oh...y ¿se puede estar en huelga?" le pregunta extrañada Darky.  
  
"no lo sé, pero creo que se puede según lo que veo..."  
  
Poniendo su mano en el mentón Darky se dijo para así "no es mala idea..." aclarando sus ideas se vuelve a Trini "y porque me das a MÍ esta misión"  
  
"dijeron porque eres la más apta para esta misión" Trini viendo que la cara de Darky era de nuevo -no me tragare eso- sigue "...y además de que eras la única disponible ahora"  
  
"porque yo" dice haciendo gestos hacia arriba .  
  
"Bueno, lo harás Darky, ¿sí o no?" le dice poniendo sus diminutas manos en su cadera y viéndola algo inquieta.  
  
"...no"  
  
"okay que tal esto" le dice tratando de convencerla "podrás usar tus poderes en esta misión"  
  
"yo ya tengo esa libertad aun cuando no me la digas, así que...no"  
  
"bueno, bueno, que tal...que podrás torturar a la gente que TENGAS la necesidad de hacerlo ya que impiden terminar tu misión"  
  
Ya Darky viéndola interesada ante tal propuesta comenta "me agrada eso....¿y?"  
  
"¿y? Cómo que ¿y?"  
  
"no me vas a convencer solo con eso..." le dice dándole una sonrisa malvada a Trinidad.  
  
"y...em....y....y podrás ver a Voldemort"  
  
Sin un segundo que perder agarra la diminuta mano de la hada y dice rápidamente "de acuerdo"  
  
Ya cuando la suelta, Trini respira algo tranquila, tronando los dedos aparecen dos fotos que se las enseña a Darky "estos son los que vas a tener que unir en este misión"  
  
Darky callada agarra las dos fotos y las observa detenidamente, uno era de cabello negro que parece nunca a tocado un cepillo, con ojos verdes esmeralda detrás de unos lentes rotos y redondos, en su frente Darky pudo ver una extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo y dedujo que ese era el niño que Voldemort a tratado de destruir últimamente, tenia la impresión de ser una persona de buen corazón, muy confiado en los demás y algo ingenuo; en la otra foto se puede ver a un joven de pelo güero-plateado, ojos azules con pequeños brillos de color gris, muy pálido y con una sonrisa malvada, él parecía ser el típico chico mimado por padres ricos que siempre obtienen lo que quieren. Viendo las dos fotos concluye ella que los dos son definitivamente muy guapos.  
  
Después de un tiempo de estudiar las fotos se vuelve a Trini y precuenta "¿quien es él de los ojos azules?"  
  
"ese es Draco Malfoy, hijo de Lucius Malfoy, uno de los Mortífagos más cercanos a Voldemort"  
  
Aceptando la respuesta, vuelve a ver las fotos y pregunta "¿ellos dos son una pareja y tengo que hacer que se reconcilien?"  
  
Con un escalofrió la pequeña hada verde responde "no lo creo"  
  
"okay...sienten" haciendo una mueca con la cara "amor ¿uno por el otro?"  
  
"no"  
  
"¿Sienten alguna atracción?" dice levantando elegantemente una ceja a su compañera.  
  
"lo dudo"  
  
"Por lo menos son homosexuales!!!!!" exclama algo enojada.  
  
Teniendo de nuevo escalofríos dice "no lo sé"  
  
"¿Están destinados a estar juntos?????" dice Darky desesperada por encontrar una respuesta positiva para facilitar su misión.  
  
"quien sabe" dice levantando sus dos pequeñas manos al aire  
  
"O sea que no saben si son gays, si son el uno para el otro y ya quieren que yo los junte ¿así cómo así???? ¿Qué me creen?? ¿Señorita milagros?!?!?!"  
  
"Bueno, eso es lo que según esto TÚ debes hacer en esta misión, eso ya no es mi problema" le dice Trinidad indiferente.  
  
Murmurando para así algo como "estúpidas misiones"le pregunta de nuevo a Trinidad "y no tendré nada de materiales ¿para esta misión?"  
  
"Ah si" le dice y tronando de nuevo los dedos, aparece una mochila que cae, fallando por centímetros los pies de Darky.  
  
Esta agarrando la mochila y viendo lo que contenía empieza a decir "libros, ropa, varita, mas libros, uniforme de Hogwarts,...¿una linterna?" se voltea Darky y viendo que Trini no tenia respuesta sigue examinando la mochila "zapatos, cosas para el higiene aja...ah!! por fin algo de uso!!" reclama feliz.  
  
"¿y que es?" pregunta la curiosa hada.  
  
"esposas" dice muy contenta y sacándolas de la mochila para examinarlas, "espero que me sean útiles para esta misión y pueda usarlas"  
  
No esperando algo diferente, aparece un collar plateado de cruz y se lo muestra a Darky "ten...póntelo"  
  
"Hay gracias!" dice agarrando el collar y fingiendo sorpresa "nunca me habían dado un regalo a mi, pero ¿si todavía no es mi cumpleaños?!"  
  
"no es un regalo, es un comunicador, así nos tendremos en contacto para lo que necesites o te necesite informar"  
  
Poniéndose el collar, agarrando la mochila y guardando en ella las fotos y las esposas dice "bueno...creo que eso es todo lo que me tienes que decir ¿o no? Ya me quiero ir a Hogwarts para tomar mi siesta de belleza si no te importa" le dice sarcásticamente.  
  
Ignorando su sarcasmo le dice "si...es todo, buena suerte...¡vaya que la necesitaras!" y con eso se vuelve una luz y regresa hacia la nube que se encontraba frente la luna desapareciendo así de vista.  
  
//Que quiso decir con eso...// pensó Darky, y volviéndose a Hogwarts camina rápidamente para encontrarse con el Director para comunicarle de su llegada //espero que sea a alguien que conozco, para que me haga las cosas mas fáciles de explicar//. Abriendo las puertas lentamente, volviendo su cuerpo en oscuridad perdiéndose en las sombras Darky se dirige a la oficina del Director lista para ser asignada y así poder empezar con su trabajo en mano. 


	3. ¿Estudiante Fantasma?

Titulo: Misión Cupido?!?!?!?  
  
Por: Darth Sakura  
  
Parejas: Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione  
  
Resumen: Una persona es enviada al mundo de Magia y Hechicería para cumplir una misión que se le fue otorgada de unir a dos estudiantes de Hogwarts que no sienten nada mas que odio uno por el otro, ¿Podrá realizar su misión aun cuando ella no este muy de acuerdo con él?  
  
Disclaimer: Cómo es siempre, no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter, y si no saben a quien pues entonces deben bajar sus patas al piso porque andan muy perdidos mi amigo!!!!!!! Tampoco hago dinero con este fic (aja....) lo único que me pertenece es Darky quien fue creada por mi (lamentablemente........)  
  
Notas de Autora: sé que el resumen no era muy bueno pero es lo mejor que pude hacer, como ya habrán podido ver en este fic, es SLASH!!! Así que las personas que no estén de acuerdo con esto ni con la idea de las parejas, por favor sálganse ya que este es un aviso!!! Y para las personas que se queden, disfruten!!! ^_^  
  
Gracias: aunque solo sea una persona la que me haya escrito Review en este capitulo, quiero agradecer de todo corazón a Moniq por ello, créeme que yo también quiero saber lo que va a pasar después y ya falta muy poco para que venga, lo siento si el primer chapter fue aburrido, los recompensare...en serio!!! ^.^  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Just a day,  
  
Just an ordinary day.  
  
Just tryin to get by.  
  
Just a boy,  
  
Just an ordinary boy.  
  
But he was looking to the sky.  
  
"Ordinary Day" Vanessa Carlton  
  
  
  
  
  
-0-  
  
Neville mientras caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, todo su alrededor cubierto por las sombras y sonidos de la noche le daban la impresión de algo oscuro y tenebroso, aún cuando sabia que Hogwarts era una de las escuelas más seguras en Londres, no podía dejar de tener ese sentimiento de que algo malo rondaba por los pasillos.  
  
//Tenía que olvidar de nuevo la palabra secreta para el cuarto común de Gryffindors// pensó, siempre le pasaba lo mismo. Al principio le aconsejaron que escribiera las contraseñas en un papel que tuviera siempre con él pero después del incidente con el famoso criminal Sirius Black en su tercer año, decidió recorrer a otras tácticas, hechizos, libros de ayuda, incluso le pidió a sus compañeros algunos consejos pero ninguno pudo ayudarlo.  
  
Con un gran escalofrió recorriendo su cuerpo, se dio vuelta a una esquina y sin darse cuenta se topó con algo, o más bien alguien, cayendo al piso de manera brusca con la persona encima de él. Si no lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos no lo hubiera creído, pero estaba seguro que lo que tenia encima de él era solo una sombra con brillantes ojos azules viéndole con malicia, transformándose de pronto se encontró con una chica de cabellos blancos, un extraño tatuaje en su mejilla y con una sonrisa sarcástica viéndole entretenida.  
  
Acomodándose encima del estudiante con quien tropezó en su camino al Director le dice "Hola!!! ¿Cómo estas?"  
  
Podía ver como el muchacho se ponía muy nervioso ante su presencia y su cuerpo empezó a temblar de manera asombrosa, pero sin demostrarlo se acercó a su cara con unos centímetros de separación y le susurra coquetamente "¿qué haces rondando por aquí tan noche?" Después de un pequeño silencio y viendo que el muchacho no pensaba contestar o parecía no tener la capacidad para ello decidió preguntarle "¿sabes donde puedo encontrar al Director de Hogwarts?"  
  
"..n...n..no....no...."  
  
Diciendo para así "maldición" se levanta rápidamente y mirándole le dice "ten cuidado por donde vayas, quien sabe con que te puedas encontrar a estas horas de la noche...tata!" cerrándole el ojo y perdiéndose en las sombras volvió a concentrarse en lo que ahora tenia que hacer....encontrar al Director.  
  
Neville se levantó violentamente del suelo, con el corazón palpitando y su respiración agitada corrió todo lo que sus piernas le permitieron hasta la pintura de la Señora Gorda, tratando varias veces de entrar pero sin poder recordar la contraseña de esa semana, se sienta en la esquina afuera del cuarto común, y abrazando sus piernas todavía nervioso por lo anterior se dispone a tratar de dormir y esperar a que sus demás compañeros le abran la puerta mañana.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Maldición" volvió a reclamar más fuerte, encontrándose en un pasillo sin salida, por más que tratara de recordar, no sabía por donde era el camino para llegar a la oficina del Director, //¿qué voy a hacer?// pensó angustiada. Dándose por vencida se regresó sin poner atención por donde iba.  
  
"sabia que era muy mala idea desde el principio, no se porque acepte esta tonta misión....ah no....si se...." pasando por varias armaduras oxidadas prosiguió "¿cómo diablos voy a hacer que esos dos se unan de una manera amorosa, admito que son muy guapos y tendrían a cualquier persona a sus pies, pero ni sé si se conocen o saben de su existencia" con una respiración profunda concluyó "esto va a ser mas difícil de lo que creí"  
  
Sin darse cuenta, chocó con una extraña figura de metal que se encontraba frente de ella, tocándose su cabeza observó que se trataba de una extraña gárgola que parecía que vigilaba un lugar //o guarda un lugar...// sacando rápidamente su varita, murmuró unas palabras haciendo que la estatua se moviera, permitiéndole ver unas escaleras //aja!!! Lo encontré!!!//  
  
Al momento de llegar a la oficina, decorado de pinturas, raros artefactos y un Phoenix, se preguntó como es que iba a hablar con el Director tan tarde. Tirando la pesada mochila al piso una mirada provocó que se volteara al Phoenix quien la observaba con curiosidad y mucha atención, pronto le empezó a molestar y le dijo en voz baja.  
  
"¿Qué me ves? Déjame en paz, pájaro loco" viendo que el Phoenix seguía viéndola, fijó su mirada en otro lugar y notó un extraño osito de peluche que se encontraba a lado del rojizo pájaro. Tomándolo y mostrándoselo en su cara le pregunto "¿es tuyo?" se dispuso a observarlo un momento, luego lo aventó por una ventana molesta "ve por él"  
  
"¿Qué sucede aquí?"  
  
Darky giró hacia la voz e identificándolo en segundos pregunto "¿Albus?"  
  
"Señorita Satine!" exclamó Albus con una sonrisa "me da mucho gusto verla de nuevo por aquí..."  
  
"Si, ¿hace cuanto que me fui?"  
  
"ya van a ser cincuenta años"  
  
"¡¡Cincuenta años!!! Vaya que el tiempo vuela cuando se divierte, y más cuando se trata de matar a personas" le comentó como si nada con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
Tosiendo un poco dijo "eso parece, le doy mi más grande bienvenida"  
  
"Muchas gracias Albus, pero en verdad espero que no todas tus bienvenidas incluyan que se encuentre en pijama..."  
  
"OH!" emitió el Director sonrojando un poco al encontrarse en tal estado "lo siento mucho por eso"  
  
"no se preocupe" le dice con indiferencia "no es una imagen buena para mi salud, pero he visto cosas peores..." viendo como el Director mostró cierta confusión levantando su ceja, dijo rápidamente "no pregunte..."  
  
"lo que pasa, es que vine a buscar a mi Teddy"  
  
"....¿Teddy???"  
  
"Si, mi osito de peluche, ¿no has visto uno por aquí?"  
  
"........¿Uno cafecito, con un moñito rosa en su cuello, pachoncito?"  
  
"Sí"  
  
".....no.....para nada"  
  
"Que raro..." se dijo para sí "estaba seguro que lo había dejado por aquí...." Albus comenzó a examinar dentro de todos sus aparatos en busca de su extraviado osito de peluche. Resignándose al cabo de un rato se dirige a Darky "¿qué la trae por estos rumbos Señorita Satine?"  
  
"ah pues...como sabrás, estoy en una misión"  
  
"espero que no incluya a ninguno de mis alumnos...."  
  
"Puessss...si, bueno no!!! No de esa forma Albus!!! Para nada... ya quisiera... la verdad es que es muy diferente a todas las que he tenido antes"  
  
"¿Y de que se trata?"  
  
"no me vas a creer..."  
  
"Estoy escuchando" le dice Dumbledore con amabilidad.  
  
"pues...de hacer que dos de sus estudiantes se enamoren"  
  
Dumbledore se carcajeó ante la respuesta, cuando vio que la cara de Darky era seria, tosió tratando de ocultar su risa y explicó "nunca pensé que la pondrían a hacer una misión así"  
  
"Ni yo tampoco" dijo respirando profundamente "creo que usted recuerda, que cuando Tom Riddle se encontraba en la escuela, creo que tu...si...¿tu eras maestro de Transformaciones no? bueno, yo vine para realizar mi misión acerca de una oscuridad que se estaba concentrando en la zona...como sabrá, mis misiones siempre han sido de matanza, tortura, lidiar con la oscuridad y de ese tipo...y ahora..." se quedo callada no encontrando palabras de cómo declarar el cambio de misión.  
  
"Supongo que usted sabe lo que sucedió con Tom Riddle, ¿no?" Dijo viendo la incomoda situación en que se encontraba Darky.  
  
"Claro que si, siempre he sabido lo que ha sucedido con él" dijo con una gran sonrisa "nos hicimos muy buenos amigos en quinto año, y aunque él se haya olvidado de mí, yo no me he olvidado de él"  
  
"Claro...¿y en cuanto a su misión?"  
  
"Solo vine para pedirle de favor de que me inscriba en Hogwarts, clases, casa, etc...ya que necesitare relacionarme con estos dos estudiantes para poder llevarla a cabo"  
  
"¿Y de quienes exactamente estamos hablando Señorita Satine?"  
  
"ah pues son....son...."  
  
"¿?" hizo señal con su mano de que continuara.  
  
"...es un secreto...pero lo sabrá con el tiempo Albus"  
  
"No se acuerda ¿verdad?" Observa como asiente con la cabeza y continua "de acuerdo, ¿supongo que querrá seguir en Slytherin como la otra vez?" viendo que Darky asintió de nuevo "encuéntrese lista mañana a las 8:00, ahí será cuando la presente ante todo los estudiantes"  
  
" Okay Albus"  
  
"le tendré que pedir, Señorita Satine, que me hablé de usted, es mi estudiante aquí en Hogwarts y yo seré su Director, además de que es una forma de respeto a los mayores"  
  
"Pero Albus" dijo extrañada "si yo soy MÁS grande que tu!, El hecho que sepa como conservarme no significa que tenga menos años" se acercó al Director y estudiando su cara por unos momentos, se alejó a la puerta "te daré una crema muy especial para la piel, que te haya maravillas!!"  
  
Observando como levantaba su mochila y cerraba la puerta de su oficina, se volvió a su dormitorio con la ligera sospecha de sí hizo lo correcto al permitir a Darky entrar a la escuela después de todos los incidentes ocurridos hace ya tiempo, y de donde había dejado olvidado su osito de peluche que necesitaba para poder dormir...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"¿Neville?"  
  
Harry, habiéndose despertado muy temprano a causa de una pesadilla donde aparecía Lord Voldemort riéndose ante él mientras mataba a Cedric Diggory, y con el intenso dolor en su cicatriz, decidió que seria mejor no volverse a dormir por el miedo de tener otra pesadilla igual. Se fue al baño tomando una ducha con agua fría para despertar todo su cuerpo, cambiándose se dirigió a la puerta del cuarto común para ir a tomar su desayuno, al abrirla se encuentra con Neville afuera temblando por el frío de la noche en la esquina.  
  
"ha....ha.....hay....."  
  
Agachándose para agarrar a su compañero, lo levanta y se lo lleva a los colchones para que pueda descansar un poco y que tenga algo más de calor.  
  
"¿Qué paso Neville?" No se preguntó porque se encontraba afuera, sabiendo que su amigo era muy olvidadizo cuando se trataba de las contraseñas y hoy no parecía ser la excepción.  
  
"Harry...." susurra con unos ojos llenos de miedo y frío, pero ya habiéndose recuperado un poco "me encontré..."  
  
"¿Que te encontraste?"  
  
"encontré...me encontré con alguien ahí afuera..."  
  
"¿heh?...claaaaaro que te vas a encontrar con alguien..." le dijo atónito "por si no lo sabias, Flitch siembre anda rondando por el castillo junto con esa gata -que-no-se-ha-bañado-en-toda-su-vida- de la Señora Norris, y a parte de que hay muchos estudiantes recorriendo todos los pasillos haciendo quien sabe que cosas"  
  
"lo sé Harry...pero me encontré...con un fantasma"  
  
"¿Un fantasma?"  
  
"Sí..."  
  
"Neville...no tiene sentido lo que dices...todo el tiempo nos hemos encontrado fantasmas aquí en Hogwarts, ¿¿a poco hasta HOY lo notas???"  
  
"lo se...lo se...si lo he notado...pero este fantasma es muy diferente"  
  
Para ese entonces Harry y Neville se encontraban rodeados por algunos de sus compañeros muy atentos a su conversación. Ron curioso como es pregunto "¿cómo que diferente?"  
  
"Este fantasma era negro, y de pronto se transforma en una persona totalmente blanca, no es como los que están aquí, ella es muy diferente ¡y los ojos!!" Dijo, mientras que muy dentro de sí disfrutaba la atención que estaba obteniendo.  
  
"¿Un fantasma negro?¿Y dices que se transformó?¿Pueden hacer eso?" Pregunto Seamus, viendo a los demás en busca de alguna respuesta.  
  
"No que yo sepa" respondió Ron subiendo los hombros.  
  
"¿Y no será peligroso?" Dean temiendo un poco por ese fantasma del que contaban "¿qué algo así este rondando por Hogwarts?"  
  
"Vamos muchachos" todos voltean a la voz y ven a Hermione, cruzando a los brazos y viéndolos de manera inquieta "¿ustedes creen que Dumbledore dejaría algo peligroso este en Hogwarts? Después de todo, es una escuela muy segura, con muchos hechizos protegiéndolo como dice en el libro La Historia de Hogwarts, y sin contar a los maestros que la cuidan."  
  
"Si Herm, es tan segura como para que dejen al Profesor Quirrel estar aquí" dijo Ron.  
  
"bueno...eso si"  
  
"¿Y que tal del Profesor Lockart?"  
  
"...también"  
  
"¿Y el Profesor Moody?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Digo Hermione, hasta Voldemort estuvo aquí...dos veces" le informó Harry, recordando sus encuentros con él.  
  
"Esta bien!! Pero aun así, estamos bien o no?? Estamos vivos y no nos ha pasado nada"  
  
"si estar haber estado petrificado por una serpiente venenosa..."  
  
"y envenenado..."  
  
"y envenenado, amenazado por un loco mago ahí suelto, maldecido con uno de los conjuros prohibidos, perseguido por un criminal suelto, casi comidos por arañas gigantescas es nada, entonces........sí"  
  
"Mi PUNTO" dijo marcando lo que decía "es que debemos confiar en Dumbledore, si ese...fantasma...como le dicen esta aquí, es porque tiene alguna razón de estarlo, y pronto veremos de que se trata" dirigiéndose a la puerta, espera a que todos salgan del cuarto para irse a desayunar y empezar el día.  
  
//¿Que habrá sido lo que vio Neville?// Pensó Harry mientras se dirigían a su mesa, pudo notar que la comida no estaba todavía como era acostumbrado //que raro...//. Se sentó y vio como todos los alumnos estaban tan extrañados como él y los profesores en busca de alguna explicación.  
  
De pronto el Profesor Dumbledore se levanta y aclarando su garganta obtiene la atención de todas las personas. "se que se preguntan el porque el desayuno no esta listo en la mesa como es en todos los días, pero quería, antes de empezar, dar un anuncio...ahí una nueva alumna aquí con nosotros que fue transferida de otra escuela, espero que la reciban cordialmente...puede pasar Señorita Satine"  
  
Las puertas se abrieron dejando pasar a una chica de cabellos blancos, el uniforme cubriendo todo, excepto sus manos que eran muy pálidas, un tatuaje en su cara y una sonrisa sarcástica mientras observaba la atención de todos hacia ella"  
  
//¿Será?// Se preguntó mientras veía como se dirigía a Dumbledore, cuando escuchó un sonido en el suelo, Hermione llamando a Neville y pidiendo ayuda se dijo "sip...si es"  
  
"Como sabrán" continuó Albus "ella es Darky Satine, cursara quinto año en la casa de los Slytherin, bienvenida a Hogwarts" y sonriéndole le indico que se podía ir a su mesa.  
  
"Gracias Profesor" y sentándose en una esquina, concentró su mirada en su plato ignorando totalmente a todos los estudiantes. Apareciendo en ese instante la comida en las mesas.  
  
Poco a poco cada estudiante desvió su mirada, para poder comer y platicar con sus amigos, olvidando la nueva estudiante. Excepto unos Gryffindors, quienes la observaban detenidamente, hasta que Seamus no pudiendo aguantarse dijo:  
  
"¿Ese es tu fantasma? Espero que en verdad no lo sea, vaya que es..."  
  
"Seamus" le dijo Hermione dándole una cara de enojo "guarda tus opiniones para después, no quiero escuchar ninguno de tus comentarios ahora que estoy desayunando".  
  
"lastima que es de Slytherin...si no"  
  
"....Seamus....."  
  
Harry seguía viéndola, junto con Neville quien parecía que estaba tratando de controlar su cuerpo para no salir corriendo y gritando. De pronto la chica nueva levantó su mirada tratando de encontrar de quienes eran los ojos que la espiaban y al momento de ver y recordar al muchacho con quien chocó ayer, le cerró el ojo de manera coqueta por segunda ocasión provocando que Neville se volviera a desmayar en el piso.  
  
"No creo que tantos desmayos sean buenos para uno, ¿no lo crees Ron?" Le dijo Harry mientras veía a Neville recobrando el sentido después de un rato. Con un escalofrío como respuesta los dos se pusieron a comer, ya estando satisfechos se levantaron de la mesa para recoger sus libros y mochilas para la clase de pociones.  
  
Justo cuando cruzaban la puerta, una voz hizo que se detuvieran y con eso todos sus deseos de tener una mañana tranquila se fueran a la basura.  
  
"Potter..." 


	4. Plan? que plan?

Titulo: Misión Cupido?!?!?!?  
  
Por: Darth Sakura  
  
Parejas: Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione  
  
Resumen: Una persona es enviada al mundo de Magia y Hechicería para cumplir una misión que se le fue otorgada de unir a dos estudiantes de Hogwarts que no sienten nada mas que odio uno por el otro, ¿Podrá realizar su misión aun cuando ella no este muy de acuerdo con él?  
  
Disclaimer: Cómo es siempre, no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter, y si no saben a quien pues entonces deben bajar sus patas al piso porque andan muy perdidos mi amigo!!!!!!! Tampoco hago dinero con este fic (aja....) lo único que me pertenece es Darky quien fue creada por mi (lamentablemente........)  
  
Notas de Autora: Sé que el resumen no era muy bueno pero es lo mejor que pude hacer, como ya habrán podido ver en este fic, es SLASH!!! Así que las personas que no estén de acuerdo con esto ni con la idea de las parejas, por favor sálganse ya que este es un aviso!!! Y para las personas que se queden, disfruten!!! ^_^ También aviso que como ahora me encuentro con un teclado americano, perdonen por aquellos errores de ortografía que he de tener en este chapter T_T me encuentro sin acentos buaaaa......  
  
Para aquellos que todavía no saben:  
  
//...// pensamientos de Darky  
  
"..." conversaciones  
  
Gracias a..  
  
Naria Burrfoot: que bueno que te gusta esa pareja, también es mi favorita ^.~  
  
Lanz Angel: -_- bueno pues...era de esperarse los flames hahahaha perdona somos humanos!! Noooooooooo!!! ..., por lo menos ten la dignidad de poner tu nombre!!!  
  
Alejandra: yo también quiero terminarlo hahahahahaha pero es mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo XP  
  
Cho Chang: pues gracias, estoy tratando de hacer a Darky lo menos mary-sue esco posible pero no se puede todo no??? Que bueno que te caiga bien hehehehe... pero no te preocupes, ahora si me enfocare mas en Harry y Draco en este chapter ^.~  
  
paola: ya lo estoy continuando perdoooon a todos los que tuvieron que esperar, en serio que lo siento T_T  
  
yita moony: o.O hey que padre orden!!! ^o^ si hay de Harry o de Draco me avisas para meterme hahahahahaha  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Everytime I try to make you smile  
  
You're always feeling sorry for yourself  
  
Every time I try to make you laugh  
  
You can't  
  
You're too tough  
  
You think you're loveless  
  
Is that too much that I'm asking for?  
  
"Too much to ask for" Avril Lavigne  
  
-0- "Potter."  
  
Sin siquiera voltear Harry le contesta "ahora no Malfoy, no estoy de humor para lidiar contigo".  
  
"¿Que té pasa Potter? ¿Ser el héroe de Hogwarts no te esta gustando?".  
  
"Con lo que a mí respecta, nunca yo pedí ser el "héroe" de Hogwarts, Malfoy".  
  
"Ah... ¿en serio? Yo pensé que todos esos actos 'heroicos' solo eran para demostrar que el niño-que-vivió es tan valiente como todo mundo dice que es...".  
  
"¿Y tu quien eres para hablar, corro-de-todo-peligro-y-le-diré-todo-a-mi- papi Malfoy?????".  
  
" Mira aquí Potter...".  
  
// ¿huh? ¿Que es ese relajo? // viendo el monto de estudiantes que se estaban reuniendo en las puertas hacia el corredor, Darky ojeo en una rápida mirada a los maestros que parecían mas interesados en su comida dando a entender que estas peleas son algo de todos los días, camino hacia los estudiantes queriendo ver quienes eran los que estaban provocando en embrollo // han de ser aquellos tipos que se odian desde el primer momento en que se vieron, y solo tratan de meter al otro en problemas//.  
  
"Con permiso" decía entre los estudiantes muy atentos a la pelea "con permiso, por favor... ¡déjenme pasar! Quiero ver..." pero quedo totalmente muda al ver a los dos estudiantes exclamando insultos uno hacia el otro.  
  
//...//  
  
//WOW...//  
  
// ¡Que guapos son! Que la gran oscuridad se apiade de mi, uno pálido, güero, ojos grises azulados que nunca pensé fueran posibles, de buena figura con esa esencia de aristocracia en cada movimiento suyo...!y el otro! Que pelo más rebelde, y esos ojos color esmeralda, y no digamos de su cuerpo...//  
  
//Concéntrate Darky, ¡necesito encontrar a los estudiantes de mi misión!//  
  
//esperen un momento...//  
  
//güero...pelo negro...ojos grises...verdes...//  
  
//oh maldita...sea...//  
  
Ya habiendo caído bien en sus pensamientos y haber reconocido a los estudiantes que ahora se encontraban de golpes en el suelo, rápidamente se fue con ellos sabiendo que ninguno de los demás estaba dispuesto a separarlos, prefiriendo hacer apuestas de quien le ganaba a quien y quien recibía detención con que maestro.  
  
"¡Muchachos!!" Dijo acercándose a ellos, pero ellos estaban demasiado concentrados tratando de pegarse uno al otro para escucharla "¿hola??? ¿Hey??? ¡PONGAME ATENCIÓN!!!!!!!!!!!," Ya al ver que no iban a terminar así, los separo con algo de trabajo recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Draco que no la vio acercarse.  
  
Ya cuando por fin los tenia como a un metro uno del otro, tocando su herida les dijo "!Hasta que por fin me hacen caso!! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué se anda peleando?".  
  
"!Potter empezó!" Dijo Malfoy sin haber notado que no era una maestra, y que no tenia que explicarse con ella.  
  
"¿Yo Malfoy? ¡Fuiste tú el que empezó todo!".  
  
"Mira tu niño-que-solo-vive-para-".  
  
"Me las vas a pagar Malf-".  
  
"!YA BASTA!!!!" Grito Darky, ya cuando todo mundo estaba en silencio comento "no me importa quien empezó ni quien termino, ya casi es hora de clases y no creo que nadie quiera llegar tarde ¿heh?" Dirigiéndose a todos los demás estudiantes, que la veían con gran sorpresa, digo "¿qué ven??? ¿Que no escucharon lo que dije??? ¡A CLASES!" Y rápidamente todos salieron corriendo a sus respectivas clases.  
  
"No vale la pena que gaste mi tiempo contigo Potter" dijo el güero de ojos azules, quien sospecho era Draco, y volteándose rápidamente salió en la otra dirección a el cuarto común de Slytherin.  
  
"¡Malfoy!!! ¡Malfoy!!" Dijo Darky tratando de llamar su atención, pero viendo que no lo estaba logrando respiro algo preocupada y volteo con quien ella dedujo seria el niño quien el famoso Lord Voldemort trato de matar a la edad de un año.  
  
//Que lastima...//se dijo mientras observaba un momento a Harry //¡esperen un momento!! Eran mis ojos o él estaba checando a ¿MALFOY?!?!?!?!??!// Tratando de salir de su shock al ver las caras de los amigos de Harry dijo "¿estás bien? ¿No estás lastimado? Parece ser que aquí ese chico es muy temperamental, pero disculpen por mi educación, soy Satine, Darky Satine" y con eso les dio la mano.  
  
Después de lo que fueron unos minutos viendo sus expresiones de total asombro y lo que parecía sospecha, dijo extrañada "bueno...me tengo que ir porque tengo clases, ustedes ya deberían irse dirigiendo a las suyas...bueno em...!nos vemos!" Y salió corriendo a ver si podía alcanzar a Malfoy antes de que se perdiera en los pasillos y poder saber cual era su primer clase del día.  
  
" Em... ¿chicos?".  
  
"Lo sé Ron".  
  
"Eso fue...muy extraño".  
  
"Sí".  
  
"¿Tu que dices Harry? ¿Harry?".  
  
-0-  
  
Ya después de haber terminado las clases, algo agotada después años sin haber tenido que tomar notas o hacer tareas //estúpida tarea, estúpidas misiones y estúpidos cupidos por su estúpidas huelgas...// se disponía a ir lo a lo que ella pensaba seguía siendo el cuarto común de Slytherin.  
  
//Vaya que se asombraron en Pociones cuando yo me puse a ayudarle a ese niño que le tiene mas miedo al Profesor ¡qué a su propia muerte! ¿Cómo se llamaba por cierto? ¿Nolvel? ¿Nivol? ¿Nelvius Longtigus? A pues que importa...por lo menos así ganare poco a poco la confianza de esa manada de Gryffindor que por lo que veo, no se juntarían con un Slytherin ni aun cuando su vida dependa de ello... ¿y ahora que voy a hacer?//  
  
Entrando al cuarto común de Slytherin vio que el único que se encontraba presente era nada mas y nada menos que Draco Malfoy sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro. //bingo...//  
  
" ¡DRACO!!!!!!!!!!".  
  
Sin dejar de leer de su libro contesto "pensé haberte dicho que no me llamaras por mi nombre Parkinson, sino por mi apellido, es Malfoy para ti, M-A-L-F-O-Y".  
  
"D-R-A-C-O".  
  
"Cuando vas a entender-" levantando la cara y viendo que con quien estaba hablando no era Pansy "que ... ¿que quieres?!" Termino diciendo, molesto por haber sido interrumpido por la nueva alumna y todavía ser tan atrevida como para llamarlo por su primer nombre.  
  
Sonriendo amablemente se sienta a su lado "nada, solo quiero hablar contigo Draco, eres Draco ¿no? ¿Draco Malfoy?".  
  
"Si...soy Draco Malfoy, pero aquí me conocen como Malfoy, y quisiera que así siguiera".  
  
"Que lastima..." dijo Darky sin dejar de sonreír "Draco".  
  
"Vienes aquí a enfadarme ¿o que?" Dijo viéndola fijamente.  
  
"No, yo diría que te enfadaría mas si te llamara...no se...Draky, Drac, Drakito, Mi Dragón... ¿te gustaría? ¿Que te llamara así? Ahí mi Drakito...o mejor Draky como que te-".  
  
"¡ESTA BIEN!" Exclamó, antes de que ella inventara mas nombres para el "me puedes llamar Draco, pero SOLAMENTE cuando no hay nadie mas".  
  
Sonriendo mas dijo "ya estamos progresando...soy Darky, mucho gusto".  
  
"Si lo se" respondió Draco regresando a su libro "la chica nueva de Slytherin que se puso a ayudar a los Gryffindors por voluntad propia".  
  
"¿Tan malo es que haya hecho eso?" dijo muy extrañada. //no eran TAN así hace cincuenta años...//  
  
"si, y más cuando son GRYFFINDORS".  
  
"Pues...por lo menos los asuste ¿no? Digo, con solo haberles susurrado la respuesta se asustaron tanto que no hablaron para nada y hasta uno cayo totalmente inconsciente al suelo...".  
  
"Pues...es verdad...fue hasta" pero se detuvo antes de haber dicho 'gracioso' a alguien que ni siquiera sabia si era amiga o enemiga.  
  
Ya cuando la conversación se termino y lo único que hubo fue silencio, Darky pregunto " ¿de que se trata ese libro?".  
  
"¿Este?" Dijo Draco mostrándole el libro, decidiendo si decirle o no la verdad comento "se trata de puros hechizos oscuros, un regalo de mi papá".  
  
"Y em... ¿y tu papá es...?" Dijo temerosa de que empiece a sospechar por la pregunta.  
  
"¡No sabes quien es mi papa?!" Dijo muy atónito, Draco Malfoy en lo que es toda su vida hasta ahora nunca había conocido a alguien que no supiera del famoso y multimillonario Lucius Malfoy y del gran estatus que tiene en el mundo mágico a parte saber de lo que es capaz de hacer para obtener lo que quiere.  
  
"Em...no, digamos...que he estado muy...ocupada estos últimos años y no he estado al corriente con lo que pasa a mi alrededor".  
  
"Has de haber estado en otro mundo entonces" contesto sarcásticamente.  
  
"Se podría decir...".  
  
"Pues, mi papa es Lucius Malfoy, trabajador en el Ministerio de Magia y anteriormente sospechoso de haber trabajado al lado de Lord Voldemort, para ser exactos, la mano derecha de el".  
  
Con emoción pregunto "¿ Y es?".  
  
"No lo se" lo dijo sin expresión "y si lo fuera no me tendría tanta confianza como para decírmelo temiendo que se lo diga a alguien mas y lo meta en problemas".  
  
Darky volviendo a ver el libro y viendo que se trataban de puros hechizos para torturar gente //ah...ya me acorde de esos hechizos... ¿me pregunto si tendrá nuevos?// pregunto "¿y porque tu papa te dio ese libro? ¿Te gustan esa clase de hechizos?".  
  
Cerrando el libro súbitamente, provocando que Darky diera un salto, dijo levantándose "eso no es de tu incumbencia" y sin decir mas se encamino a su cuarto.  
  
"¡DRAKY!!!!".  
  
Enojado Draco voltea a Darky y le dijo "¡pensé que ya habíamos quedado en que NO me ibas a llamar así!".  
  
Levantando las manos contesto "no me mires a mí, ¡yo no fui!".  
  
"oh no...".  
  
Sin saber de donde ni como, Draco se encontró de un momento viendo a Darky y al otro en el piso con Pansy encima de el abrazándolo.  
  
"¡Oh Draky!!! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Te estuve buscando por toda la escuela!" Decía Pansy sin dejar de abrazar a Draco.  
  
"¡PARKINSON!" Grito tratando de quitarse a Pansy de encima " te dije que quería algo de privacidad y que me dejaras solo por eso no me encontrabas, pero podrías ¡QUITARTE DE MÍ!".  
  
"Pero Draco!".  
  
"Quítate Parkinson, no lo repetiré".  
  
"¡Pero me gusta abrazarte Draco!".  
  
"¿Ya quítate sí?" Escucho Pansy una voz antes de ser alejada de Draco por una extraña fuerza y empujada al suelo, "ya lo escuchaste, él quería privacidad y dudo que una persona como tu se la hubiera dado".  
  
//como si YO se la hubiera dado//  
  
Levantándose con tanta dignidad como la que pudiera tener después de haber sido arrojada patéticamente, distinguió que era la nueva alumna quien la había alejado de su queridísimo Draco Malfoy y la aventó como si fuera un juguete roto a la basura. Draco ya habiéndose levantado y sacudido polvo de su uniforme observo con curiosidad como Parkinson y Darky discutían.  
  
"¡Y tu quien eres para decirme que hacer!".  
  
"No tengo que decir mi nombre otra ves ¿verdad? Ya Alb- el Profesor Dumbledore fue lo bastante claro al mencionar mi nombre en el desayuno".  
  
"Ah si...eres la nueva chica de Slytherin, pues entonces quizás no sepas como suceden las cosas aquí..".  
  
"¡No pues perdona!" Contesto con sarcasmo "sácame de mi cueva negra por favor si eres tan amable, ¡oh su majestad!" Dijo eso haciendo una exagerada caravana.  
  
Sonrojándose por ser burlada enfrente de Draco Malfoy exclamo "aquí se hace lo que YO diga que se hace, y tu no tienes ningún poder aquí para poder mandar a tu gusto, tu..tu-" pero antes de que pudiera terminar una varita fue colocada centímetros de su cara, lista para atacar.  
  
"Quizás yo no tenga el poder, pero ¿qué tal mi varita?".  
  
"No te atreverías" dijo con una pisca de miedo en su voz. //¿oh?//  
  
Acercando mas la varita //¿sirve?// a su cara dijo con completa seriedad "pruébalo".  
  
Sabiendo que no tendría tiempo ni la posibilidad de sacar su varita antes de que Darky le echara cualquier maldición a ella, se alejo enojada a su cuarto cerrando con mucha fuerza la puerta.  
  
"Interesante..." comento Draco después de varios segundos "pero puedo terminar mis 'asuntos' yo mismo" y con eso se fue a su cuarto también, cerrando la puerta con llave.  
  
"De nada" dijo sarcásticamente a la puerta. //Me encanta la cortesía de todas las personas aquí//.  
  
-0-  
  
Después de haber esperado en un rincón oscuro, espalda al fuego, y haber visto que todos los alumnos que entraron al cuarto común se fueron ya a sus dormitorios, se dispuso a apagar el fuego y a pensar en su plan en mano.  
  
//Esta bien, que es lo que voy a hacer para esta tonta misión ¿heh?//  
  
//Pues...primer seria tratar de ganarme la amistad de Harry Potter y sus amigos Gryffindors//  
  
//Pero también tengo que ganarme la amistad de Draco Malfoy, cosa que como lo veo, no va a ser fácil, pero por lo menos podría empezar con CONFIANZA//  
  
//¿Cómo me voy a ganar la amistad de Harry y al mismo tiempo la confianza de Draco?//  
  
//Pues...//  
  
//...//  
  
//....//  
  
//Podría...//  
  
//...//  
  
//...//  
  
//No tengo idea...//  
  
Dándose por vencida, vio por una ventana que tan entrada la noche estaba afuera, y sintiendo unas inmensas ganas de salir y estar en la oscuridad se dirigió a el lago donde perdiéndose en las sombras se relajo.  
  
Ya habiendo pasado varias horas en la noche y habiendo hablado con la noche, se acostó en la tierra y admiro la luna mediante que brillaba sublimemente esa noche.  
  
//Mama...//  
  
"¿Darky?".  
  
Levantándose bruscamente observo a su alrededor y viendo que no había nadie, volteo a la luna //¿Mama?//  
  
"¿Darky? ¿Me escuchas?".  
  
"¡Mama! ¡No sabia que me pudieras hablar! Después de todos estos años... que extraño, hablas igualito que Trinidad...".  
  
"duh... ¿será que soy Trinidad?".  
  
Volvió a ver si alguien estaba con ella, pero como antes, se encontraba perfectamente sola //okay, lo admito, ya me volví loca, me estoy haciendo esquizofrenia con tantas misiones, en verdad necesito vacaciones//.  
  
"¿Darky? ¿Estas ahí?".  
  
//Ya estoy loca, que mas da contestar...// "¿Trinidad? ¿Eres tu?".  
  
"No...soy Lula, la hada de los dientes".  
  
//Que lindo, hasta la Trinidad de mi cabeza es tan sarcástica como la verdadera//.  
  
"¿Qué no me ves? ¡Estoy aquí!".  
  
Volteo a la derecha, nada.  
  
"¡Aquí!".  
  
A la izquierda, igual nada...  
  
"!ABAJO!"  
  
Volteando abajo, Darky se dio cuenta que el collar que Trinidad le había dado anteriormente era un aparato transmisor de mensaje con holograma donde ahora se presentaba una enfadada Trinidad a punto de explotar.  
  
//Adiós vacaciones//.  
  
"Hola Trini, ¿cómo va todo?" Dijo Darky como si nada hubiera pasado.  
  
"Creo que esa pregunta debería dártela yo a ti".  
  
"Ah, todo va bien" contesto sin mucho entusiasmo.  
  
"Y supongo que creerás que me tragare eso ¿verdad?".  
  
"em...no".  
  
"No me molestare, continua".  
  
"Pues por lo menos ya sé quienes son con los que debo trabajar en esta misión".  
  
" Y ¿ya has hecho un progreso?" Pregunto Trini algo esperanzada.  
  
"La verdad....no, ¡pero! Por lo menos se que uno de ellos siente algo de...algo por el otro" respondió incomoda.  
  
"Esta bien" digo nada extrañada la hadita "me esperaba una respuesta de esas contigo".  
  
"!Hey!" Respondió indignada "!Yo no soy la que trabaja en este departamento de lo vuelvo a recordar! ¡Si no fuera por los tontos de los cupidos y su estúpida huelga yo estaría torturando y matando a quien sabe cuantas más personas!".  
  
Ignorando todo lo que dijo Trini pregunto " ¿y que tienes pensado hacer?".  
  
"Pues...hacerme amiga de Harry...ganarme la confianza de Draco y luego hacerme amiga de Draco...".  
  
" ¿Y?".  
  
" Y...ya...".  
  
Respirando profundamente y deseando poder pegarle a Darky fuerte en la cabeza si no fuera porque ahora se encontraba transmitida por el holograma dijo "esta bien, así es como estaremos en contacto, quisiera que me informaras de cualquier progreso que estés dando ¿de acuerdo?".  
  
"De acuerdo".  
  
"Muy bien...buenas noches" y con eso el holograma se desvaneció.  
  
Algo cansada por tanto cambio de evento, Darky se volvió a tender en el suelo admirando la hermosa luna blanca y dejando que todos sus sentidos se perdieran junto con la noche, penso en el olvido y oscuridad. 


	5. uh oh

Titulo: Misión Cupido?!?!?!?  
  
Por: Darth Sakura  
  
Parejas: Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione  
  
Resumen: Una persona es enviada al mundo de Magia y Hechicería para cumplir una misión que se le fue otorgada de unir a dos estudiantes de Hogwarts que no sienten nada mas que odio uno por el otro, ¿Podrá realizar su misión aun cuando ella no este muy de acuerdo con él?  
  
Disclaimer: Cómo es siempre, no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter, y si no saben a quien pues entonces deben bajar sus patas al piso porque andan muy perdidos mi amigo!!!!!!! Tampoco hago dinero con este fic (aja....) lo único que me pertenece es Darky quien fue creada por mi (lamentablemente........)  
  
Notas de Autora: Sé que el resumen no era muy bueno pero es lo mejor que pude hacer, como ya habrán podido ver en este fic, es SLASH!!! Así que las personas que no estén de acuerdo con esto ni con la idea de las parejas, por favor sálganse ya que este es un aviso!!! Y para las personas que se queden, disfruten!!! ^_^ También aviso que como ahora me encuentro con un teclado americano, perdonen por aquellos errores de ortografía que he de tener en este chapter T_T me encuentro sin acentos buaaaa......  
  
Para aquellos que todavía no saben:  
  
//...// pensamientos de Darky  
  
"..." conversaciones  
  
'...' pensamientos  
  
Gracias a..  
  
Marilu: sip, muchas gracias por que te haya gustado este nuevo personaje, en mi opinión tampoco a mí me gustan los nuevos pero aquí me ves =P y perdona por la espera, que todo va a su tiempo y pronto tendrás mas Harry y Draco (que yo también lo quiero.)  
  
GaBrIeLa2: Harry pervertido???...no tienes idea... ^.~  
  
paola: sip tienes toda la razón, y tratare de actualizar tan rápido como pueda heh?  
  
Moryn: . yo también...  
  
Vrag: que bueno que te hayas reído pues me gusta ser algo cómica en mis historias ^.^ y en cuanto a Darky... ya veremos como le hace hahahahaa  
  
Amaly Malfoy: la trama la pienso mucho antes de volver a escribir pues no quiero perderme en mi propia historia hahahaaha (ya me ha pasado...)  
  
luzy snape: quieres ya el plato fuerte???? ^_^  
  
DewMew: mas bien fue así, me morí, estuve vagando, me resucitaron, me hicieron recordar y bum! La inspiración me vino ^_^ no es la verdad pero es mucho mejor que lo que paso en realidad hahahahaha y como había dicho antes, tratare de actualizar tan rápido como pueda ^_^  
  
la señora toda poderosa: no importa que ya me hayas dejado un Review, acepto todos con gran afecto, no importa si son repetidos ^_^ y gracias por tu opinión acerca de Darky y Triny hago todo lo posible para que no sea vaya a lo Mary-Sue...  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Never knew I could feel like this  
  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
  
Every day I love you more and more  
  
"Come What May" de Moulin Rouge  
  
-0-  
  
//bueno... han pasado ya varias semanas y va todo...como puede estar, por lo menos ya los Gryffindors me tienen algo de confianza o por lo menos ya no salen corriendo cuando los saludo...en cuanto a Draco... pues si es amistad contestar siempre con una sola silaba, entonces ando en buen camino//  
  
"¿Draco?"  
  
"¿Sí?"  
  
"¿Dormiste bien?"  
  
"Sí"  
  
"¿Es eso todo lo que vas a comer?"  
  
"Sí"  
  
"Tenemos pociones ahorita ¿verdad?"  
  
"Sí"  
  
"¿Me vas a ayudar en mi tarea verdad?"  
  
"no"  
  
"Entonces ¿por lo menos me explicas?"  
  
"no"  
  
"Hay Draco, ¿vas a estar así todo el tiempo?"  
  
"...Sí"  
  
//sip, un buen camino...//  
  
Ya viendo Darky que no iba a poder sacar mas conversación de Draco, se puso a jugar un poco con su comida contemplando lo que tenia que hacer.  
  
//Tiene que haber una manera en que pueda unirlos para platicar sin que quieran agarrarse de la nuca intentándose matar uno al otro, ¿pero como?//  
  
Exasperada por seguir en la misma duda, y no poder notificarle a Trinidad que ya ha empezado a avanzar //ya están haciendo hasta apuestas de que voy a fallar...traidores...// noto que alguien la estaba vigilando con mucha concentración.  
  
//¿oh?//  
  
Disimulando que miraba a su plato de comida, trato de ver con mucha discreción quien la estaba observando tan atentamente.  
  
//nope, no Slytherin, creo que se alejaron desde que he tratado de juntarme con Draco Malfoy, ¿me tienen miedo? Nope, ninguno de Ravenclaw, ¿qué les importo diría yo? Ellos están muy contentos con sus libros, no, ninguno de Hufflepluff, a ellos ni les paso por la mente, ¿Gryffindor?//  
  
Levantando mas su cara se puso a ver todas las caras de la mesa de Gryffindor en donde mas relajo y mas ambiente amigable se sentía en el comedor. Y rápidamente noto como Hermione Granger la miraba atentamente detrás de su libro de Transfiguraciones.  
  
//no se porque, pero no me gusta esto...//  
  
Darky le sonrió dulcemente tratando de que no notara que la estaba mirando, y enfocándose de nuevo en su plato pensó.  
  
//Quizás...no le va a gustar nada a Trini que lo haya hecho, ni creo que a Granger...pero necesito saber...quizás...nadie tiene que saber ¿verdad?//  
  
Cerrando los ojos concentro todo su poder. Conversaciones, risas, aplausos, pensamientos, la comida entre los estudiantes. Todos aquellos sonidos trato de bloquear enfocándose solamente en su meta, Hermione Granger.  
  
'algo extraño a de tener esa Satine, no puede solamente entrar en clases en medio de Septiembre así nada mas, y luego Profesor Dumbledore ni dijo de donde había sido transferida que es demasiado extraño porque normalmente lo hace para dar mas seguridad'  
  
//uh oh//  
  
'y luego parece ser que conoce todos los caminos de Hogwarts, nunca la he visto perderse en los corredores o escaleras, no es algo común de alguien que es su primera vez en esta escuela, algo no esta bien aquí y voy a averiguar que es'  
  
//estoy en problemas...//  
  
"Satine, ya es hora de clases, si no te apuras te voy a dejar atrás."  
  
Darky abriendo los ojos rápidamente volteo a Draco, quien ya se encontraba parado algo disgustado de estar retrasándose por ella. Débil y demasiado impresionada de que le hablara para ir a clases no dijo nada y salió caminando con él hacia el cuarto común de Slytherin preparándose para su primera clase.  
  
//tendré que encontrar una manera de quitármela de encima, o si no...va a encontrar algo que no le va a gustar para nada...//  
  
-0-  
  
Harry, en las pocas semanas que han pasado en este nuevo año escolar a notado que Darky ha sido motivos de varios cambios aquí en la escuela, quizás no entre clases o entre los alumnos, pero sí en la conducta de Malfoy.  
  
Desde que Darky entro en la escuela, siempre se le ha encontrado a lado de Malfoy, tratando de hacer una conversación con él, aun cuando el solo contesta con una silaba o a veces, cuando no tiene ganas, no contesta para nada. Cualquier persona para ahora ya estaría harto de tratar de formar una amistad con Malfoy, pero Darky parece ser estar decidida a ser amiga de Malfoy no importando que.  
  
También ha notado que siempre que Malfoy trata de molestar a Ron, Hermione o él, ella siempre trata de detenerlo antes de que empiece una pelea de insultos entre los Gryffindors y el Slytherin. Nadie lo podría creer la primera vez que paso, pues no es normal que alguien se meta en las famosas peleas de Malfoy contra Potter. Todavía lo puede recordar claramente...  
  
~ Ron, Hermione y Harry estaban apurándose a llegar a Pociones. Por la culpa de Ron de no haber hecho su tarea a tiempo, tuvieron que irse rápidamente al cuarto común de Gryffindor a ayudarlo a terminar.  
  
Ya cuando iban a llegar al salón, Malfoy y Darky se encontraban también llegando a la puerta, muy calmados sabiendo que aun cuando llegaran tarde, el Profesor Snape no les quitaría puntos como a los Gryffindors.  
  
"Ah Potter...otra vez llegando tarde, ¿cómo planeas ganar la Copa de la Casa con tantos retrasos y los puntos que pierdes por ellos?"  
  
"Malfoy, cállate, tu no tienes ningún derecho de hablar viendo que tu también estas tarde" dijo Harry tratando de cruzar la puerta pero siendo bloqueada por Malfoy.  
  
"Ah si, pero no como tu, yo no perderé puntos" dijo Malfoy sin moverse de la entrada.  
  
Viéndolo con furia dijo Harry "si pero yo, no como tu, no ando lamiendo los zapatos de los maestros para tener buenas calificaciones."  
  
La sonrisa malvada de Draco se torno rápidamente en odio puro "vas a ver Potter..."  
  
"Ya basta Draco."  
  
Los cuatro estuvieron en silencio después de que Darky hablo, con una cara de completa seriedad.  
  
"No vale la pena que pelees Draco, solo entremos a clases ¿si?"  
  
Demasiado atónito por ver que alguien de su propia casa lo detuvo, entra sin ninguna queja sentándose hasta enfrente y sacando todas sus cosas para la lectura de hoy. Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban demasiado impresionados que entraron cinco minutos tarde y Profesor Snape les quito cinco puntos a cada uno por su retraso.~  
  
Después de eso, pocas han sido las veces de que Malfoy le a dicho un insulto hacia él o a alguno de sus amigos, y todos ellos han sido terminados por Darky quien lo saca del lugar diciendo que solo es para niños pelearse con otros ahora. Desde entonces, Malfoy se ha vuelto mas serio y pensativo asustando mucho a todos los habitantes de Slytherin, que saben que un Malfoy serio es un Malfoy muy peligroso.  
  
Todo mundo parece ser que se ha alejado de el, o por lo menos Harry no lo visto con otra persona que no sea Darky tan seguido como antes, y también parece ser que a Malfoy no le importa ese cambio. Como si lo hubiera esperado por mucho tiempo y por fin ahora tiene paz y tranquilidad.  
  
Harry, para su gran sorpresa, ha extrañado las pequeñas *conversaciones* que solía tener Malfoy, ahora que siempre esta serio y no nota su presencia; Harry tiene la impresión que lo está *ignorando*, algo que en todos su años en Hogwarts lo a implorado mucho pero ahora que lo esta obteniendo de su peor enemigo, se da cuenta que *no lo quiere*.  
  
Ha habido veces cuando, el mismo Harry Potter, es quien ha empezado insultando a Malfoy con cosas como:  
  
"¿Qué Malfoy? ¿Ningún insulto inteligente me tienes para hoy?"  
  
"Parece que por fin mi deseo de que Malfoy no hable se ha hecho realidad."  
  
"¿La serpiente te comió la lengua Malfoy?"  
  
Quizás no sean tan buenos como los de Malfoy, pero son pequeños intentos de que Malfoy lo *note* pero lo único que resulta es solo una mirada sin expresión de Malfoy, una sacudida de hombros y sigue caminando.  
  
No quiere ser ignorado.  
  
Corrección.  
  
No quiere ser ignorado por Malfoy.  
  
Al principio no sabia porque estaba diciéndole esos insultos a Malfoy sabiendo que el nunca era el que nos iniciaba, pero con el paso de los días, noto cuantas son las veces que lo observa entrar al comedor y sentarse en la mesa de Slytherin. Cuando es cuando entra al salón de Pociones, se sienta y elegantemente se dispone a escribir todo lo que el Profesor Snape esta diciendo. O como en la clase de Hagrid solamente se pone a ver el cielo ignorando completamente todo su alrededor.  
  
Fue un día cuando por fin noto que era lo que lo molestaba.  
  
Extraña a Malfoy.  
  
Extraña toda conversación con él, las peleas, los insultos, las caras feas que se hacían uno al otro en los desayunos o comidas, los intentos de hacerle la vida imposible o que recibiera una detención.  
  
Lo extrañaba.  
  
¿Pero como podía extrañar todo eso? ¿Si fueron años que pidió que alguien agarrara a Malfoy y lo sacara de su vida para siempre?  
  
¿Será que solo lo extraña? ¿No será algo mas?  
  
A habido momentos, cuando se encuentra en la librería haciendo su tarea con Hermione y Ron cuando los ve entrar a Malfoy y Darky, sentarse en una mesa cercana a ellos y empezar a trabajar. Hubo una vez cuando pregunto.  
  
"Oye Ron, ¿no crees que Malfoy esta pasando mucho tiempo con Satine?"  
  
"¿A que te refieres Harry?" Ron levantado su cara de su pergamino dijo.  
  
Harry sin dejar de ver a Malfoy y Darky continuo "pues, no es normal que veas a Malfoy con alguien que no sean Crabble y Goyle, o que tenga alguien de amigo para decir verdad."  
  
Ron notando a la pareja que se encontraba cerca de ellos dijo "pues no sé Harry, no me importa nada lo que haga Malfoy o no, por mí que salte al lago y se ahogue" y volvió a su tarea en mano.  
  
Después de unos minutos de silencio Harry volvió a hablar "si, pero no es normal..."  
  
"Harry" dijo Ron haciendo cara de disgusto "cualquier cosa relacionada con Malfoy, no es normal."  
  
"Lo sé, pero ¿no has notado que Satine y Malfoy están muy unidos? ¡Míralos! Están prácticamente uno encima del otro."  
  
"Que pasa Harry" dijo Ron extrañado "¿estas celoso de Malfoy?"  
  
Y la conversación se acabo.  
  
¿Celoso de Malfoy?  
  
Después de unos minutos meditando Harry concluyo que no, no estaba celoso de Malfoy, pues nunca se sintió atraído por Darky. No es que no sea bonita ni atractiva, nada por el estilo. Simplemente que no se siente atraído por ella de una manera romántica. Ella es veces algo atrevida y diferente de las otras personas que haya conocido pero Harry sabe que no le gusta.  
  
Sin dejarlos de ver, ese día noto como Darky trataba de hacer reír a Malfoy con gestos extraños o graciosos, pero solo provocando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Parecía estar contando una historia interesante pues Malfoy la miraba atentamente mientras Darky le explicaba.  
  
Harry quería esa atención.  
  
Harry quería que Malfoy le pusiera atención.  
  
Pero entonces, no era que estaba celoso de Malfoy por estar cerca de Darky.  
  
Su corazón dio un brinco muy extraño al momento en que Darky coloco su mano encima de la de Malfoy, por alguna extraña razón quería quitarla de ahí y amarrarla para que nunca volviera a tocar a Malfoy.  
  
Volviéndose para continuar con la tarea, Harry siguió pensando sobre todos los sucesos extraños que han pasado últimamente. Porque sentía ese nudo en el estomago cada vez que Malfoy lo miraba, o esa inquietud cada vez que Darky se ponía muy seguida de el...  
  
Será que estoy celoso de Satine, ¿entonces?  
  
¿Celoso de Satine? ¿Pero como?  
  
¿No puede ser o sí?  
  
Harry volvió a observar a Malfoy y Darky hablar mientras trataba de convencerse lo contrario.  
  
-0-  
  
Saliendo de su clase de Encantamientos, Hermione agarro fuertemente del brazo a Ron y Harry jalándolos por los corredores.  
  
"¿Hay Hermione?! ¿Qué té pasa?" Dijo Ron tratando de mantener el ritmo que caminaba Hermione y no caerse.  
  
"Si ¿a dónde nos llevas Hermione?" Pregunto Harry algo sorprendido.  
  
Sin molestarse en voltear Hermione contesto "a la librería, quiero checar unas cosas."  
  
Frunciendo Harry dijo "¿qué es lo que quieres checar?"  
  
Después de unos segundos en silencio dijo "no quiero decir nada hasta estar absolutamente segura."  
  
Abriendo las puertas de la librería, jalo a sus dos amigos colocándolos en una mesa fuertemente y les dijo "y ustedes deberían aprovechar para seguir haciendo su tarea, ahora vuelvo..." y se fue.  
  
Ron haciendo una cara dijo "¿tarea?" Pero saco sus libros y cuadernos de todos modos.  
  
Riéndose de la cara de su amigo, hizo lo mismo y se concentro en su tarea de Adivinación.  
  
"Hola Harry."  
  
Levantado su cara para ver quien le había hablado, noto que era Darky sonriéndole desde la puerta.  
  
"Oh...hola ¿cómo estas?"  
  
Caminando hacia Harry y Ron dijo "bien, me estaba preguntando ¿les molestaría que si me pongo a hacer la tarea con ustedes?"  
  
Ron rápidamente levanto la cara y pregunto "Y ¿qué paso con Malfoy?"  
  
"Si..." continuo Harry "yo pensé que siempre hacían la tarea juntos."  
  
//¿Y como saben?//  
  
Sentándose contesto "quería algo de paz y nos amenazo con miles de hechizos oscuros si yo o alguno de los de Slytherin lo molestaba."  
  
"Típico" dijo Ron antes de volver a hacer su tarea.  
  
Poniéndose a hacer la tarea todos permanecieron en silencio.  
  
//¿Cómo le hago? ¿Cómo le hago? ¿Cómo le hago? ¿Cómo le hago?// pensaba mientras escribía algo sobre las alineaciones de las estrellas en su pergamino //debo encontrar una manera de saber algo que pueda usar con Hermione e impedir que me siga vigilando//  
  
Por el rabillo del ojo observo a Ron y Harry muy concentrados en su tarea //podría preguntarles algo...pero...luego le dirían algo a Hermione y eso la haría sospechar mas...!Demonios! sabia que era una mala-//  
  
"Discúlpenme un momento" dijo Ron parándose "iré a preguntarle a Hermione sobre un libro de nuestra tarea, ahora regreso."  
  
Darky observo como es que mientras Ron se alejaba en busca de Hermione, Harry sonrió para sí como sabiendo algo sobre ellos dos.  
  
"¿Que es lo gracioso?" Pregunto ya cuando no pudo aguantar su curiosidad.  
  
Harry borro su sonrisa por un momento, dudoso de sí contarle sus sospechas sobre Ron y Hermione pero viendo que no perdía nada si le decía algo dijo "nada, es que solamente veía que son tan obvios."  
  
"¿Obvios?"  
  
"Sí, obvios uno del otro."  
  
//¿Oh?//  
  
"No te entiendo" dijo Darky frunciendo.  
  
Después de unos momentos Hermione y Ron aparecieron muy entrados en una discusión donde estaban hablando sobre los deberes de Ron sobre las tareas, y como el se afectaba solamente cuando iba con Hermione a pedirle ayuda sobre la tarea.  
  
"Míralos" dijo Harry levantando la mano señalándolos.  
  
//solo un Gryffindor te quiere sacar de la duda con mas dudas...//  
  
"Los miro Harry" dijo "pero todavía no veo lo 'obvio'."  
  
Como si se tratara de explicarle a un niño explico Harry "parecen una pareja de casados con solo mirarlos, han estado enamorados uno del otro sin darse cuenta de ello, y son tan obvios de sus sentimientos que creo que pasarían toda su vida sin darse cuenta de sus sentimientos."  
  
//...interesante...//  
  
"¿Ah poco sí?" Dijo Darky viéndolos con mas detalle "no me había dado cuenta."  
  
"Si, y a sido así desde el segundo año creo..." susurro Harry perdiéndose entre memorias cuando dijo súbitamente "a veces me gustaría hacer algo al respecto, porque a veces me traen loco como es que discuten tanto sin darse cuenta de que están enamorados uno del otro."  
  
//bingo...//  
  
Acercándose mas a Harry para susurrarle al oído dijo "y que tal si te dijera Harry...que ¿tengo una idea para unirlos?"  
  
La miro atentamente por unos segundos, cuando sonriendo como un niño travieso contesta "estoy contigo..."  
  
//¡SÍ!!!!!//  
  
Con una cara seria se puso a trabajar "muy bien, necesitare un viaje a la cocina, buscar en libros sobre unos hechizos que tengo en mente, una poción..."  
  
-0-  
  
"NO."  
  
"¡Pero Draco!"  
  
"He dicho que NO."  
  
"¿Por que no?"  
  
"No me voy a ponerte a ayudar a ti y a Potter solo para juntar a ese tonto de Weasley con la sangresucia de Granger."  
  
"¡Ah! Lo se Draco, es por eso que vengo a ofrecerte este intercambio, para que no solo sea Harry //y yo// quien gane en este asunto de juntar a Granger y Weasley. He pensado en hacerte un truque..."  
  
"Mmm..." dijo por unos minutos "que Slytherin de tu parte."  
  
"¡Pues claro! No por nada estoy en esta casa ¿no?"  
  
"Pues ya lo empezaba a dudar..."  
  
Haciendo un gesto de impaciencia se sentó a su lado en el colchón del cuarto común de Slytherin, usando ese momento cuando no había nadie en Slytherin para contarle su plan de unir a Hermione y Ron.  
  
"Entonces ¿qué opinas?"  
  
Optando una pose de negocios dijo "no aceptare nada, hasta saber que se trata este truque tuyo."  
  
"Ah..." dijo //no por nada me la pase días pensando y esculcando en tus pensamientos...// "he observado como es que esa Parkinson siempre te molesta cuando te ve, abrazándote, besándote que se yo...entonces pensé que si aceptas ayudarme en este plan, yo haré que Parkinson se aleje de ti para siempre."  
  
"¿Que vas a hacer exactamente?" Contesto Draco en tono de desconfianza.  
  
"Eso déjame a mí, entonces ¿aceptas o no?"  
  
Pasaron unos minutos, cuando Draco la voltea a ver y da una pequeña sonrisa "debo admitir que es una oportunidad muy buena para desaprovechar, que Parkinson me deje de una ves por todas" se detuvo por un minuto "aunque tendría que trabajar con Potter para este 'plan' tuyo que tienes..."  
  
Darky no dijo nada en espera a que Draco diera su decisión.  
  
"De acuerdo, te ayudare."  
  
Darky se levanto para saltar cuando Draco la interrumpe en medio del aire "solamente si veo que Parkinson se aleja de mí, hasta que no vea ningún cambio no haré nada."  
  
Darky se volvió a sentar con una gran sonrisa y dijo "trato hecho."  
  
//ahora solo hay que conseguir mi varita, mi libro, y mi linterna muggle...//  
  
Sin tiempo que perder Darky corrió a su cuarto preparando todo para esta noche cuando Pansy Parkinson se alejaría de la vida de Draco Malfoy para siempre. 


	6. el show debe comenzar

Titulo: Misión Cupido?!?!?!?  
  
Por: Darth Sakura  
  
Parejas: Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione  
  
Resumen: Una persona es enviada al mundo de Magia y Hechicería para cumplir una misión que se le fue otorgada de unir a dos estudiantes de Hogwarts que no sienten nada mas que odio uno por el otro, ¿Podrá realizar su misión aun cuando ella no este muy de acuerdo con él?  
  
Disclaimer: Cómo es siempre, no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter, y si no saben a quien pues entonces deben bajar sus patas al piso porque andan muy perdidos mi amigo!!!!!!! Tampoco hago dinero con este fic (aja....) lo único que me pertenece es Darky quien fue creada por mi (lamentablemente........) y ah.. Aquí la canción pertenece a Cristina Aguilera (para quienes TODAVIA no la han reconocido... XP)  
  
Notas de Autora: Sé que el resumen no era muy bueno pero es lo mejor que pude hacer, como ya habrán podido ver en este fic, es SLASH!!! Así que las personas que no estén de acuerdo con esto ni con la idea de las parejas, por favor sálganse ya que este es un aviso!!! Y para las personas que se queden, disfruten!!! ^_^ También aviso que como ahora me encuentro con un teclado americano, perdonen por aquellos errores de ortografía que he de tener en este chapter T_T me encuentro sin acentos buaaaa......  
  
Para aquellos que todavía no saben:  
  
//...// pensamientos de Darky  
  
"..." conversaciones  
  
'...' pensamientos  
  
Gracias a..  
  
Moryn: aquí entre nos...yo también _  
  
Amaly Malfoy: Pues quien se iba a imaginar que Draco iba a ser mas ingenuo ^.^ hahahahaha pero si, no fue fácil convencerlo déjame decirte, por eso el algo-por-algo sabia que iba a funcionar ^_^  
  
Kokoro-Yana19: espero que siguas leyendo mi historia!! Y me da mucha alegría que te guste ^_^  
  
GaBrIeLa2: también ando contigo, Draco puede ser lindo cuando quiere hahahahahaha XD  
  
Murtilla: -_- ni que lo digas... tampoco nadie debe adueñarse de Draco!!! Es mi- er... sip, es de Harry después de todo *chifla*  
  
Paola: pues parece ser que todos quieren saber que le va a pasar a Pansy XD espero no decepcionarlos!!!! ^.~  
  
Augen: muchas gracias por tu review!! ^_^ que bueno que te agrado Darky, aquí entre nosotras se mas agradecida que no la tienes que aguantar ((Darky: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!?!?!?)) yo?? Nada *silva* en fin. ¿Sabes? No lo había pensado antes XD pero tienes razón en cuanto a Harry pero como sabrás, Harry va a ser siempre Harry y Draco Draco ^.^ oh mi Draquito.....  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Well it must be my fate cause I just can't escape  
  
And the passion never dies  
  
Oh, dreamy eyes  
  
No matter how I try  
  
I just can't reach you dreamy eyes  
  
"Dreamy Eyes" por Christina Aguilera  
  
-0-  
  
//escucho...//  
  
//un ritmo danzante, tambaleo de viento, eco de las sombras//  
  
//es de noche ya...//  
  
//pues esos ronquidos, que parecen mas de un monstruo que de una persona, han de decir que ya esta dormida...//  
  
//respiración lenta y continua, ningún movimiento, ojos sin parpadear...//  
  
//mmm ahí están las flores...//  
  
//perfecto...//  
  
//señorita Pansy, es un placer para mi informarle que esta será una noche que NUNCA olvidara...//  
  
-0-  
  
"Entonces si vas a ayudarme, ¿Draco?"  
  
"Solo cuando haya visto que Pansy ya no me molesta."  
  
'¿Y que tal si no funciona?'  
  
Riéndose un poco dijo "No te preocupes Draco...no te preocupes..."  
  
Darky y Draco se encontraban muy en la mañana sentados en el cuarto común de Slytherin. Mientras Draco leía en uno de los colchones un libro de pociones avanzadas, Darky se encontraba de recargándose de espaldas a la chimenea viendo de vez en cuando el dormitorio de mujeres.  
  
Habían pasado varios días desde que Darky le pidió ayuda a Draco para su plan de reunir a Ron y Hermione. Ella tuvo que infórmale a Harry que necesitaba varios días para conseguir la ayuda necesaria para su plan. En esos días, estaba preparando todo para deshacerse de Pansy y así hacer que Draco les ayude a ella y a Harry en su plan.  
  
"Al contrario Satine," Draco, con expresión de indiferencia, dijo moviendo el libro para verla a la cara "no lo hago."  
  
//ugh...¿algún día admitirás la verdad?//  
  
Cerrando los ojos Darky comento "conque sigas a tu palabra, estoy contenta."  
  
"Claro que si, te di la palabra de Malfoy..."  
  
Habiendo escuchado esto Darky abrió rápidamente los ojos y acercándose a su cara exclamo "y a mí ¿qué me importa la palabra de un Malfoy?"  
  
Draco solo la vio con confusión.  
  
"Malfoy es solo un nombre para mí, nada más."  
  
Pero antes de que cualquiera de los dos hayan podido continuar, se escucho un tremendo grito por todo el cuarto común de Slytherin, y Darky imagina que hasta en toda la escuela.  
  
//despertaste temprano parece...//  
  
Después, Pansy Parkinson en piyamas salió corriendo con una cara llena de miedo y preocupación. Se detuvo a ver a Draco mirándola con disgusto (y horror) y Darky con una sonrisa malévola, grito de nuevo con mas fuerza //¡Que dolor!!// y corrió hacia el baño de mujeres cerrando con llave.  
  
Después de unos minutos, cuando notaron que Pansy no iba a dejar de sollozar continuaron su conversación.  
  
"No he pedido mi toque parece."  
  
"No fue toque, solo suerte" contesto volviendo a su libro.  
  
"Draco, tu sabes mejor que nadie, que no hay tal cosa como suerte" con una sonrisa de triunfo continuo "solo que no quieres admitir que soy buena y que logre mi propósito."  
  
//de aquí no te escapas chiquito//  
  
"Quizás...¿que hiciste después de todo?" Draco la vio con curiosidad.  
  
"ah pues...estuve checando en un libro que tenia desde hace mucho tiempo, sobre un hechizo de manipulación de sueños"  
  
// a parte de diferentes métodos de tortura, provocación de dolor interno, extracción de sangre, perdida de alma...//  
  
"¿Sueños? ¿Y en eso que te ayudo?"  
  
"Hay Draco, a veces puedes ser tan ingenuo."  
  
"COMO TE ATREVES-"  
  
Levantando rápidamente sus manos dijo "¡ya ya ya!! ¡Estaba bromeando!!" Después de que vio que se calmo continuo "en fin, siendo ella una sangre- pura teniendo todas esas cosas en contra de los muggles, pensé en hacerle creer por medio de sueño que yo era un alma capaz de convertir los magos en muggles comunes y corrientes."  
  
Frunciendo dijo Draco "pero no puedes convertir un mago en un muggle..."  
  
//y dice que no es ingenuo...//  
  
"¡Hay Draco! ¡Claro que no!! Solo...que ella no sabe, ¿ves? Entonces, con unos cuantos hechizos convertí todas sus cosas en cosas parecidas a muggles. Entonces anoche mientras ella estaba durmiendo con una poción fuerte de sueño que agregué en unas flores anónimas me dispuse a controlar su sueño. Por cierto, ¡deberías de ver los miles de hechizos que tengo en mi cama! ¡Nunca había visto tantos! ¿Me han de querer mucho las mujeres de Slytherin no lo crees?"  
  
Extrañado Draco dijo "y ¿por qué no lo habías notado antes? ¿Qué no duermes ahí?"  
  
//oops//  
  
"er...em....¡en fin! Luego le conté por medio del sueño que mi propósito era convertirla en muggle por ser una maga poderosa, acá entre comillas, que es pero que estaba dispuesta a perdonarla si me daba otra victima. Y como todo Slytherin, nunca pensé que tu fueras su primera opción, pero te ofreció sin siquiera pensarlo, entonces yo acepte en convertirte en muggle en vez de ella, pero si ella se llegara a meter en mis 'planes' yo la convertiré a ella también ¿entiendes? Claro eso, y algo que ver con una linterna..."  
  
" ¿Linterna? ¿Que es eso y que tiene que ver eso con tu sueño?"  
  
"...er...mejor no preguntes ¡Ah pero mira!!! Ahora me vas a ayudar a mí y a Harry con mi plan" agarrando a Draco del brazo lo jalo por todo el cuarto común "y sé el lugar exacto donde se encuentra ahora."  
  
Mirando hacia el techo dijo "en que me he metido...por cierto Satine...¿me prestarías ese libro del que me hablaste?"  
  
"Er..."  
  
-0-  
  
"¡Harry!!"  
  
"Darky, ¿cómo estas? Er... ¿Darky? ¿Qué hace el aquí?"  
  
"Pues ¿no te dije Harry que iba a conseguir 'ayuda'?"  
  
"Oh...Y ¿cómo le hiciste para convencer a Malfoy?"  
  
"Estoy aquí ¿saben?"  
  
"Es una larga historia y vaya que batalle para lograrlo... te la cuento después."  
  
"¿Hola? ¡Estoy aquí!"  
  
"Ah bueno, ¿y conque comenzamos?"  
  
"¡Hey! ¿Hola?"  
  
"pues, con unos libros sobre hechizos de protección y tendremos que hacer una poción, por eso traje a Malfoy...una visita a la cocina..."  
  
"¡NO ME IGNOREN!!!"  
  
"Oh Malfoy, perdón ¿dijiste algo?"  
  
"..."  
  
-0-  
  
"Muy bien Potter, ahora ve agregando la mezcla poco a poco mientras vas mezclando siguiendo las manecillas del reloj...así...esta muy bien....bien Potter... muy bien, ahora súbele un poco al fuego y sigue mezclando hasta que se torne rojo...así...aha...espera, agita con menos fuerza...bien...vaya Potter, nunca pensé que fueras capaz de lograrlo."  
  
"No eres tan mal maestro tu Malfoy, mira que haces que pociones sea algo mas...tolerable que las clases que da Profesor Snape." Dijo Harry con una sonrisa.  
  
"No sé si tomarlo como un cumplido o insulto."  
  
"Y ¿dónde se encuentra Darky?" Pregunto Harry, como si nunca se hubiera dado cuenta que se fue.  
  
"Se fue a la librería por ese hechizo de protección." Contesto Draco sin dejar de observar la poción hirviendo.  
  
"Em...oye ¿Malfoy?"  
  
"¿Qué Potter?"  
  
"...gracias." Dijo Harry volteando rápidamente para que no notara su sonrojo.  
  
Sonriendo un poco, sin notar el cambio en Harry, contesto "bájate de tu nube Potter, lo hago por el trueque que hice con Satine."  
  
"De todos modos gracias" lo miro y sonrió.  
  
Después de eso continuaron terminando la poción, agregando los últimos ingredientes y poniéndolo en un tubo de cristal lista para usar.  
  
"¡Hola ya llegue!! Encontré el libro ¿Me perdí de algo?"  
  
-0-  
  
"No Malfoy, hagámoslo una vez mas...es CUBRETORIS SONORIS ¿a ver?"  
  
"¡Arg Potter!! Hemos pasado horas tratando de hacer este estúpido hechizo, y no hemos tenido ningún avance..."  
  
"Claro que si hemos tenido, por lo menos ya lo pronuncias bien..."  
  
"Ya te dije Potter, que no soy bueno en encantamientos, dame todas las pociones que quieras que te haga, pero no me pidas que te haga complicados encantamientos."  
  
"No es complicado Malfoy, y por eso estamos practicando, para que así podamos hacer este hechizo."  
  
"Vamos Draco" dijo Darky, quien se encontraba una esquina del cuarto donde se hallaban escondidos, donde veía como trataban de realizar el hechizo "no hagas que todas mis horas en la librería se pierdan nomás así."  
  
"Y ¿por qué no tratas tu Satine? ¿heh?" Dijo Draco enojado.  
  
"Porque yo, mi querido Draco, me ocupare de los últimos detalles, ándale, sigue practicando."  
  
Dándose por vencido, se volteo a Harry y dijo "continuemos entonces."  
  
Saliendo Harry de sus pensamientos (y de estar observando a Draco) tosió algo tratando de cubrir su sonrojo dijo "muy bien" se fijo en un punto del cuarto mientras intentaba de concentrarse en el hechizo en ves de el Slytherin cerca de el "CUBRETORIS SONORIS."  
  
"CUBRETORIS SONORIS."  
  
"Muy bien, ahora mueve menos la muñeca..."  
  
"Esta bien...CUBRETORIS SONORIS."  
  
"Así Malfoy, muy bien Darky, ahora ve a checar si funciona el hechizo."  
  
Darky salió por unos momentos del cuarto y después regreso emocionada hacia ellos "¡Muy bien Draco! ¡Lo lograste!"  
  
"¡Lo hice!" Dijo Draco mas sorprendido que feliz.  
  
"Así es," comentó Darky sonriendo, luego sacando un largo pergamino dijo "ahora solo falta transformar..."  
  
Dándose cuenta que nunca iban a terminar, Draco Malfoy dio un grito de frustración y salió del cuarto.  
  
Mirando a Harry pregunta, "¿qué hice?"  
  
Con una sacudida de hombros, Harry ve la sombra de Malfoy alejarse por los pasillos.  
  
-0-  
  
"¡OUCH! ¡POTTER! ¡Ten cuidado donde pisas!"  
  
"shh...Malfoy, no queremos que nos escuchen, o mas bien, que te escuchen a ti y tus quejidos."  
  
"¡No me estuviera quejando si no me pisaras a cada rato Potter!"  
  
Caminando un rato mas escondiéndose entre las sombras, Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy trataban de evitar hacer cualquier sonido que pueda atraer la atención de Flitch y su odiosa gata la señora Norris.  
  
"¿Cuánto falta para llegar a la cocina Potter?" Pregunto Draco, cansado de caminar y ser pisoteado tantas veces.  
  
"Solo falta cruzar una pintura... ¡ahí esta!" Llegando a la puerta de la cocina se volteo a Draco "ya llegamos."  
  
"¡Por fin!"  
  
"Muy bien, Malfoy, tu quédate aquí y cuida de que nadie se acerque a la cocina, ¿de acuerdo?"  
  
"¿Por qué me tengo que quedar aquí?" Exclamo Draco.  
  
"Porque me conocen mas a mí los elfos de la cocina, ellos ya están familiarizados conmigo, y necesito que vigiles en caso de que alguien venga."  
  
"¡JA!" Dijo Draco "sabia que Potter siempre andaba vagando por las noches, rompiendo todas las reglas que a habido y que hay por haber..."  
  
"Bueno Malfoy, vas a cuidar ¿sí o no?"  
  
"Esta bien, esta bien," recargándose en la pared dijo "no te tardes."  
  
Entrando en la cocina, pronto fue rodeado por miles de elfos que lo veían muy contentos.  
  
"¡Señor Potter!!! ¡Señor Potter ¿en qué podemos ayudarle?"  
  
"¿Me podrían decir donde esta Dobby?" Dijo observando alrededor en busca del elfo.  
  
"Harry Potter, Dobby se encuentra aquí señor."  
  
Bajando la vista vio a Dobby "hola Dobby ¿cómo estas?"  
  
"Dobby se encuentra muy bien señor."  
  
"Oye Dobby, no sé si me puedas hacer un favor..."  
  
"Cualquier cosa, Dobby haría cualquier cosa por Harry Potter, Dobby es muy feliz cuando puede ayudar a Harry Potter, señor."  
  
"Gracias Dobby, bueno...no se me puedas ayudar con...."  
  
-0-  
  
"¿Esta todo listo?" Pregunto Darky un día, mientras los tres revisaban los últimos detalles del plan.  
  
Draco checando la lista dijo "pues, eso parece Potter... ¿Potter?"  
  
Saliendo de sus pensamientos, pregunto "¿mande?"  
  
//mmm...//  
  
"Aquí Potter, saliendo del mundo de Potterlandia, ¿fue divertido tu paseo?" Comentó sarcásticamente Draco.  
  
"Habíamos preguntado si ya teníamos todo listo," continuo Darky.  
  
Tratando de ocultar su sonrojo contesto "si, ya todo esta listo."  
  
Con una cara de concentración explico Darky "muy bien, creo que todo esta lista para esta noche, será así como empezaremos nuestro plan, primero..."  
  
-0-  
  
Hermione no era una bruja contenta.  
  
En los últimos días había notado como es que su mejor amigo Harry Potter, el salvador de todo el mundo de la magia sé hacia amigo de nada mas y nada menos que...  
  
Darky Satine y  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Ya había tratado de hablar con él, pero él lo único que hace es le sonríe con dulzura diciendo que no se preocupe, que él sabe lo que esta haciendo y se va, a otra junta con los otros dos Slytherin.  
  
Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, Hermione le hubiera confiado sabiendo que el sabe lo que esta haciendo.  
  
Pero estamos hablado de ¡Draco Malfoy!  
  
Ya cuando no podía aguantar su curiosidad se dispuso a observarlo a ver que hacía junto con los otros dos Slytherins pero solamente lo ha encontrado dos veces: una vez haciendo quien sabe que poción, porque no se pudo acercar demasiado antes de que Darky cruzara la puerta diciendo que encontró un libro de hechizos.  
  
Luego la otra vez, fue mientras caminaba hacia la librería, cruzo por un cuarto donde encontró a Harry y Draco Malfoy practicando un hechizo que no logro escuchar con mucha claridad. Trato de acercarse pero al momento de darse cuenta que Darky se encontraba vigilando decidió alejarse con cautela.  
  
Había tratado de hablar con Ron al respecto, pero lo único que dice es:  
  
"Te estas haciendo muy paranoica Hermione, yo confío en lo que hace Harry, y se que nos va a decir lo que esta haciendo cuando este preparado."  
  
Eso no hizo que Hermione Granger se calmara en lo mas mínimo.  
  
¿Qué tal si Harry decidió unirse a Voldemort?  
  
Nah, eso nunca pasaría.  
  
Es más probable que Draco Malfoy se enamore locamente por Harry a que Harry se fuera con Voldemort y se convirtiera en un mortifago.  
  
Cosa que NUNCA va a pasar.  
  
Pero entonces...  
  
¿Por qué se esta juntado con esos dos?  
  
También había tratado encontrar alguna pista donde pudiera venir sobre el pasado de Darky Satine, pero no encontró nada.  
  
Así como dijo Neville, era un fantasma.  
  
Ninguna pista de su apellido, ni de su nombre también. Es como si hubiera aparecido de la nada.  
  
¿Quién es esa Darky Satine?  
  
Pero sobre todo.  
  
¿Se le puede confiar?  
  
Una noche, cuando ya no podía aguantar con el suspenso decidió hablar con Harry. Corriendo de la librería al cuarto común de Gryffindor vio como Harry se encontraba en el colchón, parecía ser que estaba esperando algo o a alguien.  
  
De pronto una lechuza negra, que la reconoció como la lechuza (que es mas águila que lechuza) de Malfoy, cruza por la ventana dejando una carta en las piernas de Harry.  
  
"¡Por fin!" Dijo Harry, sin notar la presencia de Hermione en la puerta.  
  
Mientras Harry leía la carta, Hermione se escondió entre los colchones del cuarto común de Gryffindor, observando a Harry con mucho cuidado y sintiéndose ridícula por andar haciendo esto a su mejor amigo.  
  
Después de que termino de leer su carta, la dejo en la mesa, y corrió a su dormitorio.  
  
'Oh Harry...¿qué estas haciendo?'  
  
Parándose lentamente espero a ver si se escuchaban pasos en los dormitorios, pero solo escuchando silencio se aventuro a acercarse a la carta, para ver que tenia.  
  
Cuando de pronto escucho los pasos de Harry viniendo del dormitorio de hombres. Hermione rápidamente se escondió de nuevo entre los colchones. Después vio como Harry había agarrado varios pergaminos de su cuarto y corrió con cautela hacia la puerta, la abrió con algo de delicadeza, observo a su alrededor a ver si había alguien, y salió de su cuarto corriendo hacia las escaleras.  
  
Hermione, dejando pasar unos segundos, salió de su escondite y rápidamente agarro la carta que se encontraba en la mesa, leyendo su contenido.  
  
Al momento de saber que es lo que iba a hacer Harry, corrió a los dormitorios de hombres sin importarle que no se supone que debería estar ahí. Dándose cuenta que su amigo se encontraba dormido exclamo.  
  
"¡RON!! Debemos seguir a Harry...creo que esta en problemas..."  
  
-0-  
  
"¿Todo esta listo Potter?"  
  
"Si, Hermione ya estará leyendo la carta en este momento."  
  
"Perfecto, solo falta que Satine haga lo suyo."  
  
"Tienes razón Malfoy, espero que funcione."  
  
"Yo también Potter."  
  
Harry lo miro con confusión y dijo "perdona mi pregunta Malfoy pero, ¿por qué?"  
  
"Porque sino todo habrá sido una GRAN perdida de tiempo, y nosotros los Malfoy no nos gusta perder el tiempo..."  
  
Mirando al techo dijo Harry "tenia que preguntar..."  
  
-0-  
  
"¡Hay Hermione! ¿A donde me llevas?"  
  
"Al lago, ahí es donde Harry se encuentra."  
  
" Y lo estamos siguiendo ¿por qué...?"  
  
"Solo quiero estar seguirá que esta bien, no tiene nada de malo que yo, su mejor amiga, vaya a ver sí él esta bien o no."  
  
"En otras palabras, espiarlo."  
  
"Hay ¡Ron! No lo vamos a espiar-"  
  
"¿Vamos?"  
  
"Solo quiero estar segura sí Harry esta bien y no esta haciendo algo que pueda lamentar después, y tu vienes conmigo quieras o no."  
  
Sarcásticamente dijo Ron "gracias por pedir mi opinión Hermione."  
  
Siguieron caminado rápidamente hacia el lago, donde no encontraron nada a primera vista. Decidiendo rodearlo caminaron lentamente en caso que llegaran a notar su presencia cuando encuentran una mesa envuelta elegantemente con un mantel blanco, una vela blanca, una flor roja en un florero, unos platos dorados y dos sillas. Ellos pudieron notar que en esa noche, una esencia romántica los envolvía.  
  
"Hermione," dijo Ron, algo dudoso al ver la mesa, "creo que te equivocaste de carta..."  
  
"No puede ser," dijo Hermione confundida también, "era la única que había en la mesa."  
  
"Ah, entonces Harry va a tener una cena romántica con Draco Malfoy, sí como no..."  
  
"Esta bien pues," dijo Hermione, dándose por vencida, "vamonos antes de que alguien nos vea," y trato de alejarse.  
  
Trato fue la palabra mágica pues Hermione se vio bloqueada por alguna especie de pared invisible.  
  
"Que extraño..." dijo Hermione tocando la pared, "no estaba esto aquí antes."  
  
"No me digas, estamos atrapados por paredes invisibles y nadie va a poder escucharnos ni vernos."  
  
"Correcto."  
  
Con una sacudida de hombros dijo, "me lo imagine..."  
  
Después de unos minutos tratando de encontrar el encantamiento para acabar con el hechizo de las paredes invisibles, y no puedo lograr encontrar ninguno, se dieron por vencidos y vieron la mesa con cautela.  
  
"No se tu Hermione" dijo Ron sentándose en una de las sillas "pero yo tengo hambre..."  
  
"Ron," Exclama Hermione acercándose lentamente a la otra silla "tu siempre tienes hambre", decidiéndose por sentarse en la otra silla viendo que no se podía hacer nada, continuo, "a parte no estamos seguros si esta mesa nos va a poder servir comida..." Y como por arte de magia, comida exquisita apareció en los platos dorados. Rica, jugosa, y lista para ser devorada por los dos hambrientos adolescentes.  
  
Asombrado Ron empezó a comer y dijo entre mordidas "no sé que hiciste Hermione, pero lo que hayas hecho, me tienes que enseñar."  
  
"Pero yo no hice nada..." dijo Hermione sorprendida, pero de todos modos, sin darle mucho pensamientos empezó a comer también.  
  
//muy bien, el show debe comenzar...//  
  
De pronto... el viento lentamente en movimientos de izquierda derecha comenzó cantar...  
  
Los árboles sintiendo el ritmo del viento, bailan en un tambaleo de hojas y ramas. Todas calmadas y relajantes....  
  
Sombras y estrellas impulsadas por el ritmo y baile murmuraban el acompañamiento y coro... brindando la música de la noche.  
  
La plena luna creciente, reina del escenario, ilumina el auditorio en rayos de plata.  
  
=============================  
  
Cuando este por caer,  
  
yo sé que tu amor me volverá a socorrer  
  
venceré el temor  
  
mientras sepa que tu sientes  
  
dentro lo mismo que yo  
  
en el dolor y el bien tu me supiste amar  
  
y lo que soy es por ti sin dudar...  
  
=============================  
  
"Oye Hermione...¿no escuchas eso?"  
  
Deteniéndose un poco, se puso a escuchar, pero no notando nada extraño continuo comiendo no antes de decir, "creo que estas imaginado cosas Ron."  
  
"pero..." dijo Ron, viendo a su alrededor "estoy seguro que escuche algo..."  
  
=============================  
  
Eres mi protección  
  
mi sostén frente a todo, mi mejor acción  
  
por siempre tu  
  
mi poder, mi valor a través de lo peor  
  
mi luz, mi cielo azul  
  
mi gran amor aun por siempre tu...  
  
=============================  
  
"Tienes razón Ron, es como si...alguien estuviera cantando..."  
  
"Pues...es una voz muy hermosa, ¿ah de ser un hechizo no lo crees?"  
  
"pues, puede ser, hay muchos hechizos que logran crear canciones y se pueden hacer en lugares abiertos, entonces es posible..."  
  
=============================  
  
No hay ningún amanecer  
  
y no me despiertes sin saber que te soñé  
  
soy por ti muy feliz  
  
en mi alma para siempre  
  
hay un sitio para ti  
  
no importa a donde este tu amor me encontrara  
  
iluminando mi ser mi oscuridad...  
  
=============================  
  
"Ron...déjame de verme así" dijo Hermione algo inquieta por la mirada que le estaba dando Ron, "me estas poniendo incomoda."  
  
"Perdón," dijo sonrojándose por sus actos "pero es que...antes...nunca te había visto tan bonita, la noche te da unos toques muy bonitos a tu cara y a tu pelo" de pronto, totalmente sorprendido por lo que dijo comento, "¿yo dije eso?"  
  
Sonrojándose un poco, Hermione dijo, "tu también...te...te vez muy guapo," y sonrojándose mas bajo la cabeza en vergüenza.  
  
Después de unos momentos en silencio, los dos se vieron a la cara y sonrieron.  
  
==============================  
  
Mi guardián será un refugio de tu querer  
  
la fe que me hará creer  
  
que vale mi vida  
  
un hogar al cual por siempre volveré  
  
Te amo aun  
  
por siempre tu  
  
solo tu...  
  
=============================  
  
Esa noche, las estrellas y la luna fueron testigos de un amor que se había formado por años atrás, pero hasta ese momento, entre música y estrellas, brillo.  
  
Fue hasta ese momento cuando Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger se dieron cuenta de los sentimientos que se tenían el uno por el otro, prometiéndose para sí, no dejar que se perdiera mas tiempo. En un tiempo donde una guerra va a estar a punto de comenzar y donde, quizás, muchas vidas se vayan a disipar.  
  
//Ahora si tan solo fuera así de fácil unir a Harry y Draco... ¿qué voy a hacer?// 


	7. pensamientos de un Slytherin

Titulo: Misión Cupido?!?!?!?  
  
Por: Darth Sakura  
  
Parejas: Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione  
  
Resumen: Una persona es enviada al mundo de Magia y Hechicería para cumplir una misión que se le fue otorgada de unir a dos estudiantes de Hogwarts que no sienten nada mas que odio uno por el otro, ¿Podrá realizar su misión aun cuando ella no este muy de acuerdo con él?  
  
Disclaimer: Cómo es siempre, no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter, y si no saben a quien pues entonces deben bajar sus patas al piso porque andan muy perdidos mi amigo!!!!!!! Tampoco hago dinero con este fic (aja....) lo único que me pertenece es Darky quien fue creada por mi (lamentablemente........) Canción pertenece a Celine Dion (nomás para que luego no digan que yo la invente y yadda yadda...)  
  
Notas de Autora: Sé que el resumen no era muy bueno pero es lo mejor que pude hacer, como ya habrán podido ver en este fic, es SLASH!!! Así que las personas que no estén de acuerdo con esto ni con la idea de las parejas, por favor sálganse ya que este es un aviso!!! Y para las personas que se queden, disfruten!!! ^_^ También aviso que como ahora me encuentro con un teclado americano, perdonen por aquellos errores de ortografía que he de tener en este chapter T_T me encuentro sin acentos buaaaa......  
  
También quiero disculparme por haberte tardado tanto en escribir este chapter, pero con las vacaciones de invierno y luego la vuelta a clases como que se me hizo demasiado x_X tengo una maestra que me odia (Snape...ya siento lo que siente Harry en pociones T_T) y pues no se puede con ella _  
  
//...// pensamientos de Darky  
  
"..." conversaciones  
  
'...' pensamientos  
  
Gracias a..  
  
artemis: todo mundo se creyó que era para Harry y Draco XD pero déjame decirte que planeo hacer con ellos algo mas romántico ^.~  
  
Amaly Malfoy: ahí ando...ahí ando... =P  
  
Moryn: T_T desconfían de mí?  
  
Murtilla: digamos que Draco es una persona que siempre ha querido estar sola...de todo mundo no solo de Harry pero Harry va a hacer algo al respecto ^.~ (digo, hasta yo caería a sus pies hahahahaha)  
  
Inquisidora: muchas gracias!!! ^0^  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Everytime I try to make you smile  
  
You're always feeling sorry for yourself  
  
Everytime I try to make you laugh  
  
You can't  
  
Youre too tough  
  
You think you're loveless  
  
Is that too much that I'm asking for?  
  
"Too much to ask for" por Avril Lavigne  
  
-0-  
  
Harry se encontraba caminando hacia la orilla del lago, un lugar que ha estado visitando muy seguido últimamente.  
  
Después de que por fin logro que Hermione y Ron se juntaran y declararan su amor, parecía que no querían separarse para nada uno del otro, siempre se encontraban juntos viéndose a los ojos, estudiando (aunque es más Hermione estudiando y Ron perdiendo el tiempo observándola) o perdiéndose entre clases a quien-sabe-a-donde-y-no-quiere-saber-de-todos-modos-muchas- gracias.  
  
En las comidas se la pasan dándose ojos de perrito enamorado uno al otro ('no una imagen muy linda' piensa Harry), jugando con sus pies debajo de la meza (Harry sabe, pues le pegaron en una de esas y le dejaron un morete) y hablándose al oído.  
  
Entonces, era de esperarse que Harry sé a encontrado desde entonces más solo de lo normal.  
  
Tratando de no caer en depresión Harry se ha enfocado más en sus estudios (Hermione estaría tan orgullosa...si le importara claro está) o cuando siente que no puede más con la tarea, se va a practicar horas con su escoba. En las noches, dominado por el insomnio sé viene al lago.  
  
Habiendo llegado a su sitio, se sentó y observó sin mucho detenimiento las estrellas. Le gustaba mucho la vista de Hogwarts y el bosque prohibido de noche. Las estrellas y la luna parecían tener un brillo más radiante que las otras noches, o quizás es que nunca lo había notado antes. El ambiente era calmado y tranquilo, un perfecto lugar para sentarse y relajarse. El aire era cálido o placentero. Cerrando los ojos, Harry se recostó en el piso tratando de olvidar sus pensamientos (no muy placenteros, pues viendo a Ron y Hermione besándose, casi comiéndose uno al otro, no es una linda imagen ¡muchas gracias! Pero por alguna razón no la pude sacarla de su cabeza) y sentir por medio sus sentidos todo su alrededor.  
  
'Que raro...' pensó 'parece ser que ahora se tarda más de lo normal...me pregunto...'  
  
Una extraña música producida por la noche le aseguró que esa noche no seria distinta, y que esa voz lo acompañaría en su soledad.  
  
==============================  
  
Quise volar  
  
Y conocí la soledad  
  
Jugué al amor sin entregar  
  
Sin esperar  
  
Salgo a buscar  
  
Alguna huella, una señal  
  
Hacer mi sueño realidad  
  
Poder amar  
  
======================================  
  
Desde la primera vez que vino al lago, se sorprendió por aquella extraña voz que aparece cada noche, según Harry va descubriendo, cantando acompañado por las sombras, viento y estrellas. Cada vez que la escuchaba se sentía hipnotizado por tanta tristeza, desesperación y anhelo. Sintiéndose así, por esos inolvidables momentos olvidada todos sus problemas y sé disponía a escuchar...  
  
=======================================  
  
Sola otra vez  
  
No sé vivir  
  
Sola otra vez  
  
Sin amor  
  
Quiero saber  
  
Como es que siente una mujer  
  
Mi corazón no aguanta más  
  
La soledad  
  
====================================  
  
Respirando profundamente, de pronto se sintió invadido por imágenes de Draco Malfoy. Draco...ahora que el plan ya estaba finalizado, el no tenia razón para juntarse más con Harry ¿Y por que lo tendría? No eran los mejores ánimos, ni mucho menos se encontraban en los mejores términos.  
  
Pero después de aquellos momentos compartidos con él, Harry se le agita el corazón al recordar su cara al momento de sonreír, aunque sea un poco ('bueno...casi nada'); Como sus ojos se iluminan al momento de insultar, no muy gravemente, a Harry; O como su cara pierde algo de su fría personalidad cada vez que logra hacer algo a la perfección.  
  
Sus ojos grises con todos plateados y azul, su pelo muy güero yendo al plateado, piel acaramelada y fina, cuerpo bien formado y esa aura de dignidad y respeto.  
  
Todo él era muy fino, de extrema elegancia.  
  
Muy Draco...  
  
====================================  
  
Sola otra vez  
  
No sé vivir  
  
Sola otra vez  
  
Sin amor  
  
Sola otra vez  
  
Estoy aquí  
  
Sola otra vez  
  
Sin amor  
  
========================================  
  
Harry, no más de una vez, se ha encontrado tratando de salir con alguna excusa para poder hablar con el Slytherin. Extrañaba sus reclamaciones cuando algo es injusto para él, sus insultos hacia Dumbledore o incluso a él mismo, su arrogancia cuando dice que él es el mejor. Llámenlo masoquista pero daría lo que fuera porque Draco lo insultara una vez más, y así saber que el Slytherin se percata de su presencia.  
  
Harry se sigue riendo a la ironía que después de años que pidió que nadie se percatara de él, ahora quiere que Draco ¡Draco Malfoy! Supiera de su presencia cuando esta en el mismo cuarto que él.  
  
'Ahora que lo pienso...quizás sea por eso que no dejo de pensar en la imagen de Hermione y Ron...como me gustaría tener la posibilidad de sentir lo que ellos sienten...con Dra-'  
  
Antes de terminar sus pensamientos, agitó su cabeza violentamente sintiendo como sangre caliente se concentraba en sus mejillas, 'Dios mío Harry' pensó 'ahora parece que no puedo dejar de pensar en él, pero no puedo evitarlo...por más que trate no me quiere dejar en paz...'  
  
=====================================  
  
Quise volar  
  
Y conocí la soledad  
  
Jugué al amor sin entregar  
  
Sin esperar  
  
Sola otra vez  
  
No sé vivir  
  
Sola otra vez  
  
Sin amor  
  
Sola otra vez  
  
No sé vivir  
  
=====================================  
  
Sintiendo como el sueño corría por sus sentidos, dio un ultimo suspiro antes de dejarse caer en los brazos de Morfeo, no importándole que estuviera afuera de Hogwarts, que alguien lo pudiera ver afuera de su dormitorio, quitarle puntos a su casa o que el piso era muy incomodo como para dormir en el.  
  
Después de unos momentos de grata tranquilidad, sus odios percataron un extraño sonido proviniendo de Hogwarts, se concentró y se dio cuenta que eran pasos los que provocaban ese sonido que arruinó su serenidad.  
  
Pensando que era Hermione o Ron quienes venían por él, porque se preocuparon de que no estaba en el cuarto común (o más bien se percataron que ya no estaba ahí), se sentó y sin voltear se puso a esperar sobre la lectura que estaba por presenciar de Hermione.  
  
"¿Qué haces tan tarde aquí Potter?"  
  
Al reconocer rápidamente esa voz que ha estado en sus pensamientos mas de lo que quisiera admitir, se paro y volteo a ver la figura de Draco Malfoy observándolo, extrañado de ver al gran Harry Potter afuera, acostado cerca del lago.  
  
'¿Ven? ¿Ven? ¿No dije? Justamente lo que me faltaba' pensó, después notó el inexplicable silencio que los cubría, 'que raro...'  
  
Acordándose que de Draco le hizo una pregunta, respondió, "nomás, aquí, observando las estrellas, "no queriendo comentar nada sobre la canción en caso que lo considerada un demente por venir en la noche a escuchar una voz.  
  
Como queriendo comprobar el punto del Gryffindor, Draco voltea a ver las estrellas y noto que su brillo las sobresaltaba entre la tenebrosa oscuridad del mas allá.  
  
"Me doy cuenta."  
  
"¿Y tu que haces aquí Malfoy? ¿También vienes a ver las estrellas?"  
  
Despegando su vista del cielo, se puso observar todo su alrededor como en busca de algo, pero notando que no había nada fuera de lo normal contestó, "de hecho, estoy buscando a Satine."  
  
"¿Darky? ¿Por qué?"  
  
"Noté que salió del cuarto común de Slytherin y no ha vuelto desde entonces, quise averiguar a donde fue."  
  
Harry sintió como rápidamente un sentimiento de envidia recorrió su corazón, pero tratando de evadirlo dijo, "quizás tenia cosas pendientes que hacer, quien sabe..." pero no pudiendo mas con su envidia preguntó, "¿Por qué tan preocupado?"  
  
"No es preocupación lo que tengo Potter," al escuchar esto Harry sintió que podía volver a respirar, "sino sospecha."  
  
"¿Sospecha? No entiendo..."  
  
Draco se encontraba muy cerca de insultar el sentido común de Harry y preguntarle como es que ha sobrevivido tantos años a Voldemort si parece ser que tiene la inteligencia de una rana, pero decidió contarle sobre sus dudas con respecto a la nueva alumna. Observando a su alrededor, asegurándose que no había nadie afuera se acerco a Harry.  
  
"He notado...ciertas...o mas bien extrañas...características con respecto a Satine."  
  
"Malfoy, tendrás que ser mas especifico si quieres que te entienda."  
  
"Me he dado cuenta que en el comedor, mientras todo mundo esta distraído platicando con los de su casa o con su comida, ella ni la toca, solo se pone a moverla para dar la impresión de que si comió dando la excusa de que no tiene tanta hambre. Las mujeres en Slytherin me contaron que nunca duerme en su cama y he observando como es que cada noche ella sale del cuarto común de Slytherin y regresa solo para cambiarse de ropa y prepararse para clases."  
  
Tratando de asimilar todo, Harry comentó, "pero si ella no comiera ni durmiera, uno se daría cuenta pues estaría muy débil y pálida."  
  
"¡Cinco puntos para Gryffindor! Ella no se ve pálida aun cuando no coma ni duerma, lo que me trae la sospecha de que no es humana..."  
  
"Quieres decir...¿que es un ser místico? ¿Así como hadas, unicornios, banshees, vampiros y demás?"  
  
"Subámoslo a diez..."  
  
"¿Pero como puedes pensar eso Malfoy? ¡Es tu amiga! O por lo menos *pienso* que es tu amiga... No ha hecho nada como para que dudes de ella."  
  
"Que sea mi amiga, aunque todavía no sé si en verdad lo sea, no significa que no pueda sospechar algo extraño en ella, como tu con el Profesor Lupin."  
  
"Bueno...La verdad...fue Hermione, yo nunca hubiera notado nada en Remus."  
  
"Como sea, me he puesto a investigar en la biblioteca si hay alguna...especie...como ella, como habrás notado sus ojos son muy extraños como para ser humanos, su pelo, el color de su piel, la extraña marca en su cara..."  
  
"Que la hayan visto como un fantasma..."  
  
"¿Qué?"  
  
"El día anterior a que Dumbledore nos presentara a Darky, Neville nos comentó que vio un fantasma *negro* rondando los pasillos."  
  
Tomándose unos minutos para pensar, Draco dijo, "eso podría ayudarme..."  
  
"Aun no puedo creer que dudes de Darky, aun con todo lo que me dices, ¡es tu amiga! No deberías pensar así..."  
  
La cara de Draco se puso dura a las palabras de Harry, y viéndolo muy enojado dijo, "tu no sabes nada de mi Potter," y sin decir más regreso a Hogwarts.  
  
Maldiciendo en voz baja, observó como es que la sombra de Draco se disolvía con la de Hogwarts, las puertas se abrían y con un golpe duro inicio el silencio.  
  
'Genial Harry, la primera vez que te habla y tienes que echarlo a perder con tu gran bocota...'  
  
Respirando profundamente se quedo viendo las puertas, con un sentimiento de culpa dentro de él.  
  
"¿Es una persona muy complicada no lo crees?"  
  
Dando un salto en el aire, se volteo a ver a Darky sonriéndole.  
  
"¿A quien te refieres?" Dijo tratando de hacerse el confundido.  
  
"De Draco, él es una persona muy complicada y difícil de empezar una amistad. No se...es como si cuando era chico fue rechazado muy cruelmente."  
  
Harry se quedo callado.  
  
Viéndolo de lado y sonriendo para sí, se puso a caminar hacia el lago, rozando con sus dedos su fría superficie. Continuó, "yo también tengo muchos problemas tratando de que Draco se habrá a mí, pero siendo de Slytherin, creo que es normal."  
  
El se puso a observar las puertas, aun sin decir nada.  
  
Notando su silencio, le preguntó, "¿hay algún problema Harry?"  
  
Recordando la razón por la que Draco había venido afuera en primer lugar, y queriendo evadir la pregunta, dice "¿y, a que ha-?"  
  
"Si no quiere que responda con *no es tu problema* o *la ultima vez que cheche, este era un país libre* no preguntes eso..."  
  
Sonriendo ante su interrupción, continuó, "entonces, ¿qué te trae por estos lugares?"  
  
"Harry...es la misma pregunta..."  
  
//maldición...maldición su curiosidad y maldición que no pueda mentir, maldición, maldición, maldición...//  
  
Pero aun así, con un profundo respiro contestó, "pues...er...la verdad...vengo...por...es que...como decirlo."  
  
"¿También vienes a escuchar la voz?"  
  
//¿Voz? Uh oh...//  
  
"¿Tú la has escuchado?" Fue mas sorpresa que pregunta. //¡Maldición! le hubiera dicho que era un esquizofrénico...pero ahhh...noooo...aquí Darky no sabe mentir.//  
  
"Últimamente...es hermosa."  
  
//¡¿Hermosa?!//  
  
"¿Y que crees que sea?" Preguntó haciéndose la interesada, queriendo saber sí sabia a quien le permanecía.  
  
Con una sacudida de hombros, observó el oscuro bosque prohibido, y con una mirada perdida respondió "no lo sé...solo se que esta siempre triste...melancólica."  
  
//Lo de la esquizofrenia era mejor...//  
  
Caminando hacia su lado y viendo el mismo sitio que Harry, dijo, "yo me he quedado pensando..."  
  
"No... ¿en serio?" Dijo Harry, no pudiendo contener su sarcasmo.  
  
//¡¿Por qué no le dije lo de ser esquizofrénico?!"  
  
"...Esa voz podría ser una criatura queriendo atraer a su presa," ignorando su interrupción, "podría ser una veela, una ninfa, una sirena," viéndolo del rabillo del ojo, "un demonio..."  
  
Eso lo sacó de sus pensamientos y viéndola extrañado observó como es que le sonreía inocentemente. De pronto notó como ella se le acerca demasiado a su cara, y le daba una sonrisa seductora.  
  
"Y dime...Harry..." diciendo su nombre con mucha seducción, "¿Estas interesado en alguien últimamente? ¿O estas disponible?"  
  
Con varias imágenes de Draco Malfoy apareciendo frente a sí (y sonrojándose como un tomate) y la idea de que Darky le anda llegando hizo que se pusiera muy nervioso, y tartamudeando casi como el Profesor Quirrel dijo, "y-ya me v-voy, es mu-uy tarde y m-mañana t-tenemos cl-clases, ¡Buenas noches!" Sin esperar respuesta, salió corriendo más rápido en lo que uno pueda decir quidditch.  
  
Viendo como la figura de Harry Potter (que Darky puede apostar, nadie mas lo vera así) corría en vergüenza y temor, pensó //ugh...hasta que por fin se fue...ya pensé que tendría que atacarlo o algo...//  
  
Asegurándose de que Harry se encontrara dentro de Hogwarts, se puso a repasar en todo lo que paso esa noche, //nunca me imaginé que Harry ya hubiera desarrollado sentimientos por el Slytherin, ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? ¿Cómo fue que me perdí de todo esto? Por lo menos ya le di otra excusa para hablar con él...//  
  
Sonriendo más para sí, dijo en voz alta, "¿Asura?"  
  
De pronto, una sombra salió del bosque prohibido distinguiéndose solamente dos ojos rojos sedientos de sangre, "¿sí?"  
  
"Tengo un mensaje..."  
  
"¿Quién me crees? ¿Tu mensajero personal? Yo-"  
  
"...Serás más que un *mensajero* si me vuelves a interrumpir."  
  
Su silencio fue suficiente.  
  
"Tengo un mensaje para Trini, dile que la misión anda en buen camino, y que no faltará mucho para cuando ya haya terminado...y-"  
  
"¿Buen camino? Maldición... y yo que aposté en contra..."  
  
"...que buen amigo eres...me encanta la seguridad que tienes en mí..."  
  
"Es que si Darky, tienes que admitirlo, ¿tu? ¿Trabajando como un cupido? No pudimos pararnos de reír por días...yo hasta pensé que moriría-"  
  
"¿Sabes que acabo de encontrar unos hechizos de tortura, muy...MUY dolorosos? Los he querido probar últimamente... Y ya que te estas ofreciendo, ¿Me dejarías practicarlos? ¿Heh Asura?"  
  
De nuevo la sombra se queda en silencio.  
  
"Ah...y otra cosa más...quiero que llames a Shannon."  
  
"¿Shannon? ¿Para que quieres a ese demonio?"  
  
Con una sonrisa malévola contestó, "la hora de casería llegó..." 


	8. un Gryffindor y un Slytherin en equipo

Titulo: Misión Cupido?!?!?!?  
  
Por: Darth Sakura  
  
Parejas: Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione  
  
Resumen: Una persona es enviada al mundo de Magia y Hechicería para cumplir una misión que se le fue otorgada de unir a dos estudiantes de Hogwarts que no sienten nada mas que odio uno por el otro, ¿Podrá realizar su misión aun cuando ella no este muy de acuerdo con él?  
  
Disclaimer: Cómo es siempre, no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter, y si no saben a quien pues entonces deben bajar sus patas al piso porque andan muy perdidos mi amigo!!!!!!! Tampoco hago dinero con este fic (aja....) lo único que me pertenece es Darky quien fue creada por mi (lamentablemente........) Esta canción pertenece a Christina Aguilera de reflejo ^_^  
  
Notas de Autora: Sé que el resumen no era muy bueno pero es lo mejor que pude hacer, como ya habrán podido ver en este fic, es SLASH!!! Así que las personas que no estén de acuerdo con esto ni con la idea de las parejas, por favor sálganse ya que este es un aviso!!! Y para las personas que se queden, disfruten!!! ^_^ También aviso que como ahora me encuentro con un teclado americano, perdonen por aquellos errores de ortografía que he de tener en este chapter T_T me encuentro sin acentos buaaaa......  
  
Snape...me odia _ esa maestra no querría nada mas que verme reprobada en esa clase ¬¬ no muy bueno de su parte...  
  
//...// pensamientos de Darky  
  
"..." conversaciones  
  
'...' pensamientos  
  
Gracias a..  
  
Moryn: y aquí entre nos...se va a complicar mas =P  
  
Paola: no importa que no me hayas escrito, que sigas leyendo es lo que me da ánimos ^_^  
  
Amaly Malfoy: parece que no fuiste la única intrigada por lo de los demonios =P pero no te preocupes, la actitud de Draco esta apunto de cambiar ^.~  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
All that I did was walk over  
  
Start off by shaking your hands  
  
That's how it went  
  
I had a smile on my face and I sat up straight  
  
Oh, yeah, yeah  
  
I wanted to know you  
  
I wanted to show you  
  
"Unwanted" de Avril Lavigne  
  
-0-  
  
Harry, no queriendo esperar a ver cuando podría de nuevo tener la oportunidad de hablar con Draco, se despertó muy en la mañana, apurándose para alcanzar al Slytherin antes que entrara al comedor.  
  
Corriendo entre los pasillos, se aventuro a dar un vistazo en el comedor para ver si Draco ya había entrado, viendo que no, se dispuso a esperar en las puertas, saludando de ves en cuando a sus amigos Gryffindors cuando entraba y salían.  
  
Cuando reconoció al Slytherin caminando calmadamente junto con Darky, le llamo.  
  
"¡Malfoy!" Corriendo hacia ellos, "Te necesito..." y después de haberse dado cuenta de cómo salió ese comentario sé calló, bajando la cabeza en vergüenza.  
  
//Vaya...eso fue... rápido...//  
  
"¿Potter? ¿Cómo que ya? ¿Ya? ¿Ahorita? ¿Tan en la mañana y ya solicitas de mis servicios? Nunca lo creí de ti..."  
  
"..." Harry por un momento pensó que explotaría por tanta sangre en la cabeza y se moriría de vergüenza. '¿Y no seria irónico? No poder ser derrotado (y varias veces) por uno de los magos más poderosos (y peligrosos) sino ¿simplemente por la manera en que se dirigió a Draco Malfoy?'  
  
//Uh oh... mejor hago algo rápido antes que Draco note el sonrojo y lo totalmente incomodo que se puso//  
  
"Vaya Draco, fue tan... gracioso... que hasta se me olvido reír..."  
  
"Tu nunca te ríes por nada Satine," le dice Draco algo indignado, "si llegas a reírte por algo es si alguien fue torturado o muriendo de la peor manera posible."  
  
"¡Hey! Eso es gracioso."  
  
Meneando su cabeza dijo, "aha, como quieras."  
  
"...er... ¿Malfoy?"  
  
"Ah Potter, discúlpame, ¿te quedaste en que me necesitabas...?"  
  
Tratando de luchar el otro sonrojo que estaba por cubrirle la cara dijo, "necesito hablar contigo."  
  
"Habla."  
  
"Er..." viendo de vez en cuando a Darky, dijo por fin, "no se si pueda hablar con Malfoy...er... ¿a solas?"  
  
//maldición//  
  
"Esta bien, hablen todo lo que quieran, estaré en el comedor si necesitan algo." //Como anillo de boda, rosas rojas, boletos para una cena romántica, ticket para un crucero...¿en verdad dije rosas? ugh, tendré pesadillas por semanas, este trabajo me esta haciendo mas daño del que creí//  
  
Ya cuando Harry se aseguro de que Darky estaba separada lo suficiente como para no escucharlos, empezó, "Malfoy, te quiero hablar sobre nuestra conversación de ayer..."  
  
"Ah..si...sabría que no lo podrías dejar tan fácilmente."  
  
"Bueno, bueno. En fin. Cuando te fuiste, apareció Darky."  
  
Poniéndose mas serio, pregunto Draco, "¿Escuchó lo que dijimos?"  
  
"No, solamente te vio partir, pero me dijo algo que me hizo pensar..."  
  
"Dios...le tendré ahora que dar un premio, uno grande, a Darky por hacerte pensar..."  
  
"Ha ha Malfoy, Darky tiene razón, si que tienes buen humor, me estoy muriendo de la risa."  
  
"Pues no lo veo..."  
  
"O no te preocupes, si sigues así no solamente yo voy a morir, sino todos los de la escuela también por lo *buenos* que son."  
  
"Oh ya sabes," dijo con elegancia, "no me gusta decepcionar a mí publico."  
  
"En fin, lo que te quería preguntar," dijo Harry cambiando de tema, "era...en que libros has buscado...bueno...tu sabes."  
  
"En libros sobre criaturas como banshees, velas, ninfas, gorgonas...¿por?"  
  
"Bueno...por alguna casualidad...esos libros...también hablan sobre...¿demonios?"  
  
"¿Demonios?" Dijo extrañado Draco, "Potter...esas criaturas son sumamente peligrosas, y no son un tema que se pondría en un libro escolar, pocas veces se habla sobre eso entre las familias mas antiguas de magos y brujas, pues son criaturas que han causado gran caos no solo a nuestro mundo, sino al mundo muggle también."  
  
"¿Tan así?" Preguntó algo sorprendido.  
  
"Si... y que es lo que te hizo pensar en los demonios."  
  
"Pues...algo que había dicho Darky ayer me hizo pensar que estábamos buscando en la sección incorrecta..."  
  
"Quizás, podría buscar en algunos libros de la sección prohibida con el permiso de Snape, aunque seria algo difícil viendo que los demonios llegan a tener una gran diversidad en formas, tamaños y especies...espera...espera..." viendo a Harry a los ojos preguntó, "¿estábamos? No te recuerdo ahí conmigo en la biblioteca..."  
  
Sonrojando por la imagen de estar con Malfoy, solos en al librería, comentó, "pues...ya que estoy involucrado...algo...en esto, pensé que te podría ayudar en tu búsqueda...quien sabe...puede y que hasta Hermione me haya ayudado en desarrollar habilidades de encontrar información entre muchos libros."  
  
"¿Potter? ¿Te caíste de la cama al despertar o que? ¿Tu? ¿Yo? ¿Trabajando en equipo? Ahora si que lo vi todo... o el infierno se acaba de congelar, cualquiera de las dos."  
  
"¿Por qué no Malfoy? Creo que soy el único que te creería acerca de Darky, y además te podría ayudar a encontrar una respuesta más rápido que si tu solo la buscas."  
  
Observándolo con detenimiento dijo después de un rato, "de acuerdo...te veré después de la cena en la librería, y no llegues tarde ¿heh Potter? No tolero impuntualidad, y si me quieres ayudar mas te vale que llegues a tiempo."  
  
Meneando la cabeza frenéticamente, respondió, "ahí estaré Malfoy."  
  
//perfecto...//  
  
-0-  
  
"Muy bien Potter, por fin conociste el termino de puntualidad."  
  
Ignorando el comentario busco entre secciones, "¿donde crees que se encuentre algo de demonios?"  
  
"Podríamos empezar a buscar entre los libros de animales místicos o extintos, y si no llegamos a encontrar algo siempre esta la sección prohibida."  
  
"Muy bien pues, empecemos."  
  
"Ehm...Potter...ese libro es de historia."  
  
"Ah sí, perdón."  
  
-0-  
  
Han sido ya varias semanas desde que Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter empezaron a buscar información sobre demonios, y aun sin ningún progreso. Habían encontrado algo de información acerca de cómo se les puede identificar ya que siempre tienen en el cuerpo algo que no era humano, como una pata de cabra, cola de chivo, cabeza de toro y demás, pero era un libro escrito por un muggle (algo que Draco consideraba un insulto que se encuentre en la escuela) por lo que no le pusieron mucha atención.  
  
Harry a veces se encontraba observando mas a Malfoy a que leyendo el libro que se encontraba enfrente de él. No podía evitarlo a veces, Malfoy era una persona que tiene que captar tu atención desde el segundo que entra al cuarto, su manera de mover, hablar y hasta mirar te obliga a que lo observes con admiración, y Harry años atrás no le ponía mucha atención. Ahora no le importa para nada.  
  
Este pequeño tiempo que ha podido pasar con Draco ha valido la pena. Si, el se ha reído de él, hecho comentarios sarcásticos y también insultado a sus amigos. Pero que Malfoy tome algo de su tiempo para estar con un Gryffindor, y no cualquier Gryffindor sino con el Niño-Que Vivió es algo que Harry no quiere desgastar.  
  
Mientras más tiempo pasaba y menos encontraban sobre demonios, Malfoy empezó a perder la paciencia. Ya había dicho varias veces que seria imposible encontrar algo ya que era una clase prohibida de la que no se hablaba entre magos y brujas, quizás uno que otro muggle escribían sobre ellos ya que nunca han tenido un contacto tan cercano como el mundo mágico.  
  
Harry sabia que habría un momento cuando Malfoy dirá que ya no buscaran mas, y él se ira por su camino y Harry por el otro. El Gryffindor tenia que buscar una manera de calmarlo y relajarlo después de horas y horas encerrados en la biblioteca, y de pronto se le ocurrió una idea.  
  
"¿Malfoy? ¿Tienes planes para esta noche?"  
  
"¿Planes? ¿Por qué Potter? ¿Me vas a invitar a una cita?"  
  
Harry rápidamente agacho la cabeza para bloquear el gran sonrojo que cubrió su rostro ante la pregunta. "No," 'por ahora,' "solo quería mostrarte algo."  
  
"Mm...Pues no...y seria una gran excusa de no estar en el cuarto común de Slytherin, no...no tengo nada que hacer."  
  
Emocionado dice, "bien, te veo en dos horas en la entrada de Hogwarts ¿esta bien?" Agarrando su mochila sale rápidamente a la salida, antes de cerrar la puerta dice, "¡no llegues tarde!" Y desapareció.  
  
Varios segundos después de que Potter se había ido, Draco sonrió ante el entusiasmo del Gryffindor y dijo para sí, "no lo haré...Harry."  
  
-0-  
  
"¿Potter? ¿A dónde vamos?"  
  
"No vamos al bosque prohibido si esto te preocupa."  
  
"No me preocupaba, solo quería saber a donde vamos."  
  
Levantando una ceja y no creyéndole para nada al Slytherin dice, "vamos al lago, quiero mostrarte algo."  
  
Ya cuando llegaron, Harry le señaló para que se sentara, y acomodados los dos en el césped, se pusieron a esperar.  
  
"Em.. ¿Potter? ¿Qué estamos esperando?"  
  
"Hace varias semanas, cuando ya no pude aguantar lo melosos que Ron y Hermione estaban, vine para acá a pensar y contemplar las estrellas."  
  
"ah... ¿a poco el gran Harry Potter no pudo aguantar lo dulce que puede ser una pareja?"  
  
Sonrojando un poco y agradeciendo que estaba oscuro respondió, "si tu hubieras estado ahí hubieras hecho lo mismo."  
  
Sacudiendo los hombros dijo, "quizás...depende... ¿qué viste?"  
  
"Algo que mis ojos vírgenes no hubieran querido ver...NUNCA."  
  
"...oh."  
  
"Bueno, cuando salí me topé con un gran descubrimiento."  
  
"¿Y que es ese gran descubrimiento si se puede saber?"  
  
"Solo hay que esperar."  
  
==============================  
  
Para ti  
  
Lo que ves de mí  
  
Es la realidad  
  
Mas tu no conoces  
  
El papel que la vida  
  
Me hace actuar  
  
==============================  
  
"Wow... ¿qué es eso?"  
  
Viendo al bosque oscuro dijo, "no lo sé... pero ha estado ahí todas las noches desde ya hace tiempo, ¿qué opinas?"  
  
"Pues...es..."  
  
==============================  
  
Siendo así  
  
Yo puedo burlar  
  
Mi mundo exterior  
  
Pero al corazón jamás  
  
==============================  
  
"Es hermoso y...triste."  
  
"Eso también pienso yo."  
  
"Hasta parece que la noche le hace compañía, ¿extraño no?"  
  
"Quizás sea la misma noche Malfoy, la que canta."  
  
Viéndose el uno al otro, Harry sonrió y volvió a ver el bosque no notando el pequeño sonrojo que salió del Slytherin.  
  
==============================  
  
Hoy no reconocí  
  
A quien vi frente a mí  
  
Mi reflejo no mostró  
  
Quien soy en verdad  
  
Un día mas  
  
Que me corazón tengo que ocultar  
  
Todo mi sentir  
  
Al final  
  
Sabrán como soy  
  
Que pienso en verdad  
  
Ese día llegara, oh, oh  
  
==============================  
  
En otro lado, una voz oscura contemplaba la misma canción desde su asiento.  
  
"A regresado..."  
  
"¿Mi Lord? ¿Usted llamo?"  
  
"Colagusano...quiero que des un mensaje a una persona...muy especial."  
  
"Si mi señor, lo que usted diga..."  
  
Vislumbrando la melancólica voz dijo, "después de muchos años...por fin regresaste...a mi, y no perderé esta gran oportunidad..."  
  
Cerrando los oscuros ojos ante un recuerdo, susurró "...Mimteh..."  
  
"Em...mi señor, todavía estoy en el cuarto"  
  
"........Dile a alguien lo que dije y te doy el Avada Kevadra."  
  
"Sí, mi Lord."  
  
"Bien, ahora vete."  
  
"Em...¿mi señor?"  
  
"¿Qué haces todavía aquí Colagusano?"  
  
"No me ha dicho el mensaje todavía, mi Lord."  
  
"Oh...si"  
  
==============================  
  
No quiero aparentar  
  
Quiero ser  
  
Realidad  
  
Mi reflejo no mostró  
  
Quien soy en verdad  
  
Y mi corazón sentir, volar  
  
No soy, como quiero no  
  
Y voy a cambiar  
  
No debe ser así  
  
El fingir no es vivir  
  
La que veo frente a mí  
  
No aguanta mas  
  
==============================  
  
"Debo decir Potter, trabajar contigo no fue tan malo como lo pensé."  
  
"Lo mismo digo Malfoy. Ah sido, hasta placentero."  
  
"¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? ¿Un Gryffindor y un Slytherin trabajando juntos?"  
  
"Créeme que tampoco nunca lo hubiera pensando."  
  
//¡Y créanme que tampoco fue fácil!//  
  
"Y en cuanto a Darky...ya veremos que hacer para descubrir quien verdaderamente es."  
  
Riéndose dice, "Vaya Potter, hubieras sido un gran Slytherin."  
  
"Como no tienes idea..."  
  
Y los dos se quedaron en la noche, disfrutando lo que la naturaleza les brindaba y olvidando los problemas por solo unos maravillosos minutos.  
  
==============================  
  
Ya no voy a ocultar  
  
La que soy  
  
Nunca más  
  
Un buen día el amor  
  
Me rescatara  
  
Y ese día  
  
Quien yo soy se reflejara, ooh  
  
============================== 


	9. Bajo la Luna

Titulo: Misión Cupido?!?!?!?  
  
Por: Darth Sakura  
  
Parejas: Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione  
  
Resumen: Una persona es enviada al mundo de Magia y Hechicería para cumplir una misión que se le fue otorgada de unir a dos estudiantes de Hogwarts que no sienten nada mas que odio uno por el otro, ¿Podrá realizar su misión aun cuando ella no este muy de acuerdo con él?  
  
Disclaimer: Cómo es siempre, no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter, y si no saben a quien pues entonces deben bajar sus patas al piso porque andan muy perdidos mi amigo!!!!!!! Tampoco hago dinero con este fic (aja....) lo único que me pertenece es Darky quien fue creada por mi (lamentablemente........) Canción pertenece a La Oreja de Van Gogh llamada Vestido Azul.  
  
Notas de Autora: Sé que el resumen no era muy bueno pero es lo mejor que pude hacer, como ya habrán podido ver en este fic, es SLASH!!! Así que las personas que no estén de acuerdo con esto ni con la idea de las parejas, por favor sálganse ya que este es un aviso!!! Y para las personas que se queden, disfruten!!! ^_^ También aviso que como ahora me encuentro con un teclado americano, perdonen por aquellos errores de ortografía que he de tener en este chapter T_T me encuentro sin acentos buaaaa......  
  
//...// pensamientos de Darky  
  
"..." conversaciones  
  
'...' pensamientos  
  
Gracias a:  
  
Moryn: ^_^ muchas gracias, se lo diré a ella personalmente, nomás a ver si luego no se pasa de la raya ¬¬  
  
Kmy Kusanagi: ^_^ muchas gracias por estar el pendiente de tu historia, tratare de hacerlo lo mas D/H posible, pero es mas H/D (o sea Harry inicia la relación) en esta historia pues así es mi favorita ^_^UUUU  
  
Murtilla: muy pronto se sabrá quien es Shannon ^_^  
  
paola: los demonios aparecerán!!! (a poco uno no odia cuando se tardan AÑOS en actualizar? T_T eso me esta pasando con mis fics favoritos, es por eso que escrito tan pronto la oportunidad se encuentra (que no es muy a menudo)).  
  
Amaly Malfoy: solo diré dos cosas, si Mimteh esta relacionado con Shannon y si también tiene una relación con Voldemort, pero nomás eso digo!!!!  
  
AGUILA FANEL: ^_^ haré todo lo que pueda  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
I'm feeling nervous  
  
Trying to be so perfect  
  
Cause I know you're worth it  
  
You're worth it  
  
Yeah  
  
"Thinks I'll Never Say" Avril Lavigne  
  
-0-  
  
//que aburriiiiiido...//  
  
Darky y Draco se encontraban solos en el cuarto común de Slytherin, Draco pidiéndole que le ayudara en historia de la magia viendo como era buena en esa matera prometió que a cambio le ayudaba en defensa contra las artes oscuras. Entonces los dos se encontraban haciendo tarea ya algo entrada la noche.  
  
Darky se encontraba jugando con su pluma, distraída en pensamientos.  
  
//uno pensaría que pasando 50 años cambiarían la manera de dar las tareas, o incluso los libros, pero nooooo, todo sigue igual...me pregunto si los maestros no se aburren de dar siempre lo mismo//  
  
Dando un respiro profundo, giro su mirada hacia las paredes. Como el cuarto común de Slytherin se encontraba en las mazmorras, no tenían ventanas y ella no tenia posibilidad de ver la noche.  
  
//hoy es luna menguante...//  
  
Volteando a ver a Draco, quien se encontraba muy concentrado en su tarea, respiro de nuevo profundamente.  
  
//extraño la vida allá afuera, en la oscuridad de los bosques, entre rayos y estrellas...mm...no faltara mucho para que Shannon y Asura regresen...como quisiera terminar con esta misión e irme hacia mi libertad//  
  
"Estas muy distraída Satine."  
  
"Oh pues...simplemente estoy aburrida. Tu sabes, tarea y escuela."  
  
"¿Qué? ¿Demasiado para ti?"  
  
"Digamos que es muy poco para mi intelecto."  
  
"aha..." Dice Draco viéndolo con sospecha.  
  
Por el rabillo del ojo, Darky vio un rincón oscuro, dominado en silencio //me pregunto porque esta él ahí...//  
  
Estirándose de estar sentada en el suelo por mucho tiempo, dice, "me voy a caminar por un rato, para despejar mi mente."  
  
Draco volviendo a su tarea con indiferencia dice, "como sea, nomás cuida de que no le quites puntos a Slytherin por encontrarte con Filch o algún maestro."  
  
Darky contemplando todo el lugar y sonriendo para sí, salió del cuarto común diciendo, "nos vemos."  
  
Pasaron como cinco minutos después de que la puerta se cerro cuando Draco dijo, "ya puedes salir Potter."  
  
Harry emergiendo de la nada, y luego guardando lo que Draco pudo distinguir como una capa de invisibilidad, dice "¿entonces la vamos a seguir?"  
  
Guardando todas sus cosas contesta, "si, apresurémonos antes de que la perdamos de vista."  
  
Rápidamente salieron los dos de Slytherin y siguieron lo que ellos pudieron identificar como la sombra de Darky, silenciosamente caminaron por los pasillos escuchando cualquier ruido que les pueda señalar que Filch esta cerca o la señora Norris. Saliendo de Hogwarts sin ningún problema, vieron como hubo movimiento entre las ramas del bosque prohibido, y sin pensarle mucho (antes de que Draco se acobardara pues todavía no olvidaba lo que le paso en su primer año) entraron al bosque.  
  
No saben cuanto tiempo había pasado y todavía sin ningún rastro de Darky, Harry tratando de confirmar sus dudas pregunto, "¿Malfoy? ¿Estamos perdidos?"  
  
Sin voltearlo a ver dice, "claro que no Potter, solo estamos caminando en círculos."  
  
"Ah, esta bien."  
  
Siguieron caminando por otros varios minutos para solo encontrar más oscuridad.  
  
"De acuerdo, estamos perdidos y ningún rastro de Satine a la vista."  
  
"Pero habías dicho que no estamos perdidos."  
  
Eso fue respondido con una mirada enojada de Draco.  
  
Después de varios minutos, frunciendo, Harry comenta, "¿no te has dado cuenta que la voz no ha aparecido esta noche?"  
  
"¿Y que me va a importar una voz en estos momentos Potter?"  
  
"No nada," dice algo sonrojado, "solo que se me hace extraño que no haya empezando a cantar."  
  
==============================  
  
Sólo una palabra se hubiera llevado el dolor  
  
Con el beso amargo de aquel licor,  
  
hubiera bastado, mi amor  
  
Sólo una mentira se viene conmigo a pasear  
  
Sentirme querida en aquel abrazo en el mar  
  
==============================  
  
"O quizás es que solo se atraso."  
  
"Ahora que tu preciada voz," dijo con algo de sarcasmo Draco, "apareció ¿podemos seguir buscando a Satine?"  
  
Sonrojándose aun más y agradecido que era de noche dijo, "sí..."  
  
Siguieron caminando hasta que escucharon otro movimiento entre los árboles a su derecha.  
  
"Por este lado," Draco susurra y corrieron tratando de seguir el rastro.  
  
Pero tan pronto lo escucharon, se perdió entre árboles.  
  
"Demonios," dice Draco frustrado de volver a perder a Darky.  
  
//si hay, y varios...//  
  
Tratando de calmarlo dice, "solo hay que esperar a escuchar otro movimiento Malfoy, no creo que este muy lejos de aquí."  
  
==============================  
  
Con el vestido azul que un día conociste  
  
me marcho sin saber si me besaste antes de irte  
  
Te di mi corazón y tú lo regalaste,  
  
te di todo el amor que pude darte y me robaste  
  
He rasgado mi vestido con una copa de vino,  
  
hoy tu amor corta como el cristal  
  
==============================  
  
'Esa voz se escucha mas cerca de lo costumbre.'  
  
//¿Será porque estas *dentro* del bosque prohibido?//  
  
Algo dentro de Harry le dijo que siguiera esa voz y de donde provenía esa melodía, volviéndose a Draco dice, "Malfoy, siguamos por acá, creo que sé donde podemos encontrar a Darky."  
  
//uh oh...//  
  
Algo inseguro de lo que decía Harry, decidió al final hacer lo que decía, de todos modos ya estaban perdidos y algo dentro del bosque.  
  
Tratando de recordar por donde había escuchado la voz, Harry siguió apuntando y caminando.  
  
"¿Estas seguro de lo que haces Potter?"  
  
"Si ¿No confías en mi Malfoy?"  
  
"No Potter, no confió en ti."  
  
"Bueno, entonces no confíes en que no te dejare atrás si no me sigues Malfoy."  
  
Manteniéndose en silencio siguió a Harry.  
  
//tengo que detenerlos antes de que...lleguen...//  
  
Otro movimiento entre ramas hizo que Harry y Draco sacaran sus varitas listos para cualquier cosa o criatura que se les pueda emerger.  
  
Mas fueron unos conocidos ojos felinos los que aparecieron.  
  
"¡Hey! ¡Hey! No hay porque ponerse a le defensiva, soy yo."  
  
"¡Darky!" Dijo Harry aliviando, "nos asustaste."  
  
"Lo sé, llego a tener ese efecto en la gente," dice con una pequeña sonrisa malévola.  
  
Draco, queriendo llegar al punto rápido dice, "¿Qué haces aquí?"  
  
"Podría hacerles la misma pregunta, ¿qué los trae por estos bosques? Yo solo vine porque aquí es un buen lugar para pensar, ¿ustedes?"  
  
//pues es la verdad...//  
  
Tratando de salir con una excusa, se quedaron por unos segundos en silencio.  
  
Darky, divirtiéndose por la situación continua, "¿o es que me estaban siguiendo?"  
  
Los dos seguían callados.  
  
"¿O será que vienen aquí para mas *intimidad*?"  
  
"¡¿QUE?!" Exclamaron al mismo tiempo.  
  
Darky continuo sin prestarles atención, "digo, no es el mejor de los lugares ni el mas seguro de todos, pero a veces puede ser muy romántico...con la luna, las estrellas y todo."  
  
Draco algo sonrojado (solo que Darky fue la única en notarlo) dijo rápidamente, "no venimos por ninguna de esas cosas."  
  
Harry encontrando la excusa perfecta dijo, "solo queríamos ver de donde aquella voz venia, lo hemos estado escuchando varias veces y nos dio curiosidad saber de donde provenía."  
  
Sonriendo inocentemente dice Darky, "pues ya saben lo que dicen, la curiosidad mató al gato."  
  
"Bueno pues," de pronto Harry se detuvo, y notando algo diferente dice, "esperen, la voz..."  
  
Haciendo gestos de irritación dice Draco, "¿qué pasa ahora Potter?"  
  
"Desapareció."  
  
Como apenas notándolo, Darky comenta, "tienes razón, suele suceder si presiente intrusos muy cerca de esta parte del bosque."  
  
Viéndola intensamente pregunta Draco, "¿Cómo sabes?"  
  
//...er...//  
  
Pero solo contesto con una sacudida de hombros.  
  
Tratando de ignorar la falta de respuesta, dice, "pues déjame decirte que esa voz es muy grosera, se desvanece cuando hay personas muy cerca de ella ¿qué clase de criatura canta para que la escuchen y cuando alguien la quiere escuchar de cerca, desaparece?"  
  
Viéndolo a los ojos, contesta, "no canta para que la escuchen."  
  
Harry observándola con interés dice, "¿entonces porque canta?"  
  
"¿No notan que casi todas sus canciones son tristes y llenas de lamento?"  
  
"Sí."  
  
"No me digan," dice Draco interrumpiendo, "canta porque esta triste," haciendo una falsa cara de tristeza dice con voz de bebe, "ow, pobechita la vocecita, necesita que la consuelen, ow..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Es... una manera... muy... vulgar de describirlo, pero sí."  
  
Lleno de sarcasmo comenta, "ah... que deprimente, espero que-"  
  
Pero no había terminado antes de que Darky les tapara la boca a los dos y se pusiera escuchar muy atenta.  
  
Harry y Draco, algo sorprendidos por la reacción de Darky, también se pusieron a escuchar pero no pudieron distinguir nada que no sea los mismos sonidos que el bosque hacia desde que lo conocían.  
  
Darky parecía que estaba escuchando la oscuridad y observaba entre las sombras con mucha concentración. Cuándo parece ser capto algo, que ellos seguían sin escuchar, apresurada se volvió hacia los dos y dijo susurrando, "hay alguien aquí, alguien peligroso, tenemos que alejarnos antes que nos encuentre, vámonos por este camino," dijo señalando una dirección, "por aquí se regresa a Hogwarts ¡corramos!"  
  
Sin pensarle mucho los dos se fueron por corriendo hacia Hogwarts. Ninguno de los dos volteó hacia atrás.  
  
Ya cuando, cansados, llegaron al borde el bosque oscuro, preguntó Harry, "¿a quien crees que se refería Darky?"  
  
"No sé," dijo Draco sin aliento, "pero no me iba a quedar a averiguarlo."  
  
Volteando Harry a su alrededor, preguntó, "¿Y Darky?"  
  
-0-  
  
Peter sabia que era muy mala idea estar en el bosque prohibido. Por su experiencia mientras era estudiante en Hogwarts sabia muy bien que peligroso era caminar por esos lugares, pero Voldemort le había dicho con exactitud donde quería que diera el mensaje, y no podía decir que no sin recibir un Cruciatus por desobediencia.  
  
Ahora se preguntaba si esto era mejor que el Cruciatus.  
  
Y no estaba muy seguro de serlo.  
  
Temblando y tragando saliva de vez en cuando, siguió caminando con su varita fuertemente agarrada en su mano, listo y con miedo de cualquier cosa que lo pueda atacar.  
  
'Me pregunto cuál es su fascinación con este tal demonio.'  
  
Antes de que pudiera llegar al lugar que se le había señalado, algo, camuflajeado entre la noche, lo agarro de arriba y lo empujo rápidamente al suelo. Era una criatura oscura, con brillantes ojos felinos viéndolo con intensidad. De pronto, en lo que Peter pensó que era su mano, (era demasiado oscura para identificar las partes de su cuerpo) apareció una espada larga y plateada, y lentamente la acercó a su nuca.  
  
'Este es mi fin,' Peter pensó mientras cerraba los ojos, y espero a que la punta de la espada rozara su cuello.  
  
Pero permaneció intacto.  
  
Lentamente abrió los ojos, y observó que aquella criatura lo veía con sospecha, y de pronto una oscura voz se escucho.  
  
"¿Cuál es tu trabajo aquí?"  
  
Con gran miedo a provocarla y que usara su espada, contestó lentamente, "ve- ve-vengo a de-dej-jar un mensaje a-a a Mimteh."  
  
Notó que aquellos ojos lo vieron con asombro y preguntó, "¿qué clase de mensaje?"  
  
Volviendo a tragar saliva y notando como sudaba a mas no parar, dijo, "pe- erdon pe-ero-o se me-e dijo que-e so-olo podía da-arle mensaje a-a ella, pe- ersonlamente."  
  
De pronto sintió que ya no tenia peso en su pecho, y se percató de que aquella criatura le había dado espacio para que se levantara, lo que hizo sin tardar un minuto no queriéndole dar ventaja.  
  
"No es posible hablar con Mimteh, mas yo puedo darle el mensaje."  
  
"No puedo," dijo con algo de confianza ya algo alejado de aquella espada, "se me dijo estrictamente que solo a ell-"  
  
Pero en un instante aquella espada se encontraba de vuelta a su cuello.  
  
Acercándose, milímetros de su cara, dijo con firmeza, "yo le daré el mensaje."  
  
Viendo como aquella espada reflejaba la luna se notaba que era muy filosa dijo, "e-esta bien, pero primero, ¿no-o podría saber su-u no-ombre en caso de que Vo-voldemort me pre-egunte?  
  
//Voldemort...//  
  
Alejándose de él, dice, "mi nombre es Kamaria, y doy mi palabra que el mensaje será entregado sano y salvo a Mimteh."  
  
Algo tranquilo, Peter respiró para desacelerar su corazón.  
  
//Quien iba a decir que eso de dar mi palabra era verdad//  
  
Viendo que tenia mucho que perder si le negaba de nuevo decirle el mensaje, empezó, "esta bien. Voldemort me mando decirle que..."  
  
-0-  
  
"Malfoy, Darky todavía no sale del bosque."  
  
"¿No? ¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta..."  
  
"¡Es en serio Malfoy! Me preocupa, creo que debemos entrar de nuevo para ver si se encuentra bien."  
  
"Por ninguna razón entrare de nuevo al bosque prohibido."  
  
"¡Pensé que eran amigos! ¿Tan poco te importa ella?"  
  
Viéndolo algo enojado dice, "no es que no me importe, es que no veo caso de que se encuentre en problemas."  
  
"No te entiendo."  
  
"Por lo que yo he estado observando, viene al bosque prohibido todas las noches, desde que entro a Hogwarts, yo creo que ya conoce su manera de arreglárselas ahí dentro, que quizás se retraso por alguna otra razón o se le haríamos otro problema si volviéramos a entrar al bosque."  
  
Pensándole un poco, comentó Harry, "pues tienes razón."  
  
"Y a parte," continuó Draco, "no encontramos nada de la verdadera razón por la que entramos ahí en un principio."  
  
Agarrando su cuello cansado, dijo, "es cierto."  
  
Y lo que siguió de ahí fue silencio.  
  
Los dos se quedaron callados, algo incómodos en ese silencio, no teniendo nada que hablar. Draco notando como es que Harry se ponía a jugar con el césped, se puso a admirar como es que la luna jugaba con su pelo.  
  
Y se dio cuenta que no podía observar nada mas.  
  
Entre lo oscuro y desordenado, los rayos lunares caían como cascadas de plata en aquellos cabellos que se vieron por un momento para Draco, totalmente suaves y seductores.  
  
Era hermoso.  
  
Nunca había notado esto antes, pero también la luna hacia que aquellos ojos verdes cambiaran a un tono que era mas un verde oscuro con pequeños tonos dorados, y que los reflejos en sus lentes amplificaban aquellos colores exquisitamente.  
  
Su piel se torno cremosa y podía jurar que al tocarla se sentiría suave cual seda.  
  
Algo muy dentro de él sintió un calor que le era totalmente desconocido.  
  
Y sintió como aquel calor se transcurrió a sus mejillas y a un lugar que juró nunca jamás lo sentiría.  
  
De pronto, notando que Harry lo veía confundido por la expresión que tenia, bajo la cara algo avergonzado (algo que no creyó que haría como un Malfoy), confundido y en dolor por lo que estaba sintiendo ante aquel ser frente a él, dijo rápidamente, "es tarde y mañana tenemos clases."  
  
Y sin decir más, se dirigió a Hogwarts, lejos de aquellos extraños sentimientos, aquella persona de hermosos ojos verdes y él mismo.  
  
Harry observó como es que se alejaba, y al momento de desaparecer entre las puertas, respiro profunda y tristemente, preguntando donde se encontraba la valentía de Gryffindor cuando más lo necesitaba.  
  
Y ahora, lo necesitaba más que nunca.  
  
"Draco..." 


	10. La verdad se conoce

**Titulo:** Misión Cupido?!?!?!?  
  
**Por:** Darth Sakura  
  
**Parejas:** Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione  
  
**Resumen:** Una persona es enviada al mundo de Magia y Hechicería para cumplir una misión que se le fue otorgada de unir a dos estudiantes de Hogwarts que no sienten nada mas que odio uno por el otro, ¿Podrá realizar su misión aun cuando ella no este muy de acuerdo con él?  
  
**Disclaimer:** Cómo es siempre, no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter, y si no saben a quien pues entonces deben bajar sus patas al piso porque andan muy perdidos mi amigo!!!!!!! Tampoco hago dinero con este fic (aja....) lo único que me pertenece es Darky quien fue creada por mi (lamentablemente........) Canción pertenece a La Oreja de Van Gogh llamada Vestido Azul.  
  
**Notas de Autora:** POOOOOOR FIIIIIIIIIN. Quiero disculparme a todos ustedes por esperar tanto a que este fic se actualice (sé por lo que ustedes pasan, a mi también me pasa lo mismo --) pero mientras estaba en mi casa no pude escribir para nada (excepto es de Un Ultimo Encuentro que fue a las dos de la madrugada, cuando nadie me veía) y ahora que regrese a la escuela, no me dan tiempo para escribir!!! TT McGonagall es muy mala... sniff mala mala mala...Pero Ya!! Por fin esta!!! También les quiero dar la noticia que este fic esta por terminar....(o eso creo XD) y por fin ya va a empezar la acción!!! (créanme que yo también ya la quiero ver) para todos aquellos que la estén esperando. Disculpen si los pensamientos de Darky cambiaron por ahora, pero estoy teniendo un poco de problemas con el quick editing que fanfiction esta teniendo =P aun asi... !Disfruten!!  
  
pensamientos de Darky  
  
"..." conversaciones  
  
'...' pensamientos  
  
**Gracias a:**

Murtilla: muchas gracias!! Todo se resolver aquí sobre ELLA

Lara-eternal-anjiru: Darky te estará eternamente agradecida por el libro, --UUU ahora tendrá mas maneras que torturar a la gente y yo solo me quedare viento todo nuuuuuuuu

AGUILA FANEL: aquí esta!!!

BlackLady: todo a su tiempo... todo a su tiempo...

GRACIAS POR SUS 50 REVIEWS!!! 0 estoy tan contenta!!!

_To the beat of the rhythm of the night_

_  
dance until the morning light_

_  
Forget about the worries on your mind_

_  
we can leave them all behind_

_  
To the beat of the rhythm of the night.._

_  
oohh the rhythm of the night.._

_  
Forget about the worries on your mind_

_  
we can leave them all behind..._

_**Rhythm of the Nigh by "Moulin Rouge"**_

**__**

**__**

-0-

Como extraño la vida de antes... donde era acosar y matar, acosar y matar, aun esa monotonía era más interesante...

Darky observó como todos los Slytherin desayunan en el comedor, sin hablar y ni prestar atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Muy diferente a lo que pasaba en la mesa de los Gryffindor...

Que bola de aguafiestas son los Slytherin

Jugando con su comida por unos momentos, contemplaba a Draco Malfoy. Como este comía con elegancia y en cada movimiento se demostraba dignidad y gran pose. Si que reflejaba una figura de la realeza.

Tal y como era en la Edad Media...

Lo siguió observando para ver si él llegaba a notar su mirada, pero si la notó o no Draco nunca le presto atención.

"Draaaaaaco..."

Deteniéndose por unos momentos algo enfadado por ser molestado en su rutina matutina, dijo "¿Qué quieres? ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?"

"Lo sé Draco, pero... estoy aburrida..."

"Vete y ahógate en el lago sí tan aburrida estas."

"No es divertido, además ya lo trate..."

"Entonces tírate de una torre, ¿Qué sé yo? Solo déjame en paz."

"Pero Draaaaaco," le seguía diciendo para enfadarlo, "¿no hay algo que pueda hacer sin tener que ponerle fin a mi existencia?"

"Déjame pensar... no."

Haciendo una cara graciosa, continua, "Draco, hagamos algo divertido."

"¿Qué me crees? ¿Tu payaso?"

"OH si, déjame y ahorita me paro en la mesa de los Gryffindor y me pongo a cantar 'Oh Que Bello Día es Hoy' ¿Qué tal?"

Con asombro dijo, "¿lo harías?"

"No..."

"¡Draco!"

"Ya te lo dije, no soy tu payaso. Si estas aburrida, tu haz algo al respecto."

Asesinando a su desayuno con el tenedor por unos momentos, escuchó como era que todos los búhos llegaban a dar el correo. Ella sabiendo que ni tenia búho ni conocía a nadie, no recibirá nada.

Algo le golpeó el codo tirando todo su jugo de calabaza a su cara, un búho y lo que era una ENORME águila blanca la miraban con aprensión.

¡AGH! Estaré pegajosa toda la mañana...

Viendo como seguían observándola dijo, "¿Qué me ven? ¿Qué me ven?"

Draco, sin alejar su mirada de su plato, dijo "no ves que te traen correo."

Darky vio los paquetes, "ah... ya lo sabia."

Agarrando la carta del búho, notó que se trataba de un amigo que hace mucho que no sabia.

_Para: Mimteh_

_De: Tom Marvolo Riddle_...

¡¡WOW!! Hace mucho que no sé de él, ¿Me pregunto que me tendrá que decir?

Guardando la carta en su mochila, agarró lo que parecía ser un gran paquete del águila.

UFF que pesado, ¿qué es esto? De parte de Chibi-Lara...un...un....wooooooww...... ¡el libro de torturas! no sabia que lo habían actualizado, wooow...no sabia que se podía hacer eso...OUCH eso debe de doler...

Formándose una malvada sonrisa, se dice a ella misma, "lo tengo que intentar."

"Los primeros síntomas de locura son que se empiezan a hablar a ellos mismos."

"OH ¡Draco! No sabia que te preocupabas por mí..."

"No te emociones. No quiero que empieces a hablar contigo misma, atraerás mucha atención."

Lo dice el paranoico que piensa que todo Gryffindor esta detrás de él...

Por el rabillo del ojo se dio cuenta como una Slytherin los veía con mucha atención.

Ah... ¿espiando?

Sin dejar de perder su mirada, se levantó de la mesa y poco a poco se aproximó a Pansy, quien la veía con miedo, preocupación y un tono de celos.

Acercándose a su cara, sonrió y le susurró al oído, "muchas gracias Parkinson, Malfoy ha demostrado ser un perfecto muñeco para mí..." Casi no pudo contener su risa al ver que casi los ojos de Pansy se salían de su cara.

Lentamente se alejo de ella y caminó hacia Draco. Levanto su mano y la puso en su cabello, con mucha delicadeza se acerco poco a poco hasta abrazarlo como una persona proclamando su territorio, y lentamente respiró su pelo. Dos personas en el comedor no alejaban su mirada de ella.

Perfecto

No tardó mucho en escucharse un PUM, cuando todos voltearon a ver que paso, vieron a Pansy Parkinson desmayada en el piso. Varios fueron a ver que le pasaba y cuando por fin se despertó, vieron como es que ella observó un cierto lugar de la mesa y luego salió corriendo a gritos del comedor.

'¿Qué le pasa?'

'Ah de estar loca...'

'Demasiada sangre pura se le subió a la cabeza.'

'Pobre Parkinson.'

'¿Qué habrá sucedido?'

'¿Será el desayuno?'

'Todos los Slytherin se están volviendo locos.'

"Satine, agradecería si quitaras tus brazos de mí."

No habiéndose dado cuenta que aun abrazaba a Draco, lo soltó y se sentó a su lado. Y ya cuando todo mundo se volvió a concentrar en lo que hacían, soltó una risa traviesa.

Sin dejar de mirar su desayuno dijo, "¿te divertiste con Parkinson?"

"Oh, mucho."

"Que bueno, porque ahora me tengo que bañar de nuevo."

"Ah como me quieres..."

"No creas que fue muy agradable que respiraras en mi cabello. Tendré pesadillas por una semana. Aun así..." le miró y le dio una pequeña sonrisa, "fue divertido observar la cara de Pansy."

Debería sonreír más Draco, romperías muchos corazones con esa sonrisa... y un cierto Gryffindor caería a tus pies en segundos

-0-

"Mucha fue la conmoción que había entre los muggles al encontrarse rodeados de desastres tales como enfermedades, guerras entre lideres, problemas económicos..."

Todo la clase, Gryffindor y Slytherin, se encontraban entre dormidos o perdidos en su mundo en la clase de Historia de la Magia. Excepto claro esta una cierta Granger que anotaba todo lo que el maestro decía en su cuaderno.

"No sabiendo como explicar tales fenómenos, pensaron que era provocado por magia...."

¡Cielos! Daría lo que fuera por salir de aquí ¡Quítenme de mi desgracia! No me gusta este tema...

"Muchos fueron las brujas que fueron quemadas ante la iglesia. Transcurriendo los años, las razones por las que mujeres eran declaradas brujas fue creciendo más y más..."

Siento escalofríos con solo pensarlo

Tratando de no escuchar lo que el maestro estaba diciendo, se puso a escribir una nota de respuesta a Tom, quien le había preguntado que era lo que había hecho todos estos años, como estaba todo con la oscuridad y si había noticias interesantes que contarle.

Mientras escribía la carta, sintió dentro de sí cosquilleos que no había experimentado en varios siglos. Fue un rubor muy leve el que apareció en sus mejillas mientras le contestaba a Tom. Después de siglos de aislamiento, dio una pequeña sonrisa pensando que quizás...después de todo...si había esperanza.

Aun con todo el esfuerzo por concentrarse solo en la carta, las palabras del profesor parecían hacer eco en su cabeza, provocando imágenes mentales que ella pensó haberse desecho hace tiempo.

"Aun así, muchos fueron las brujas que se pudieron escapar de ese terrible castigo con un simple hechizo que hace que el fuego solo les dé cosquillas en su piel, muggles..."

Pudo sentir como todos sus músculos se ponían tensos ante ese enunciado ¿Muchos? ¿MUCHOS? ¡Cómo se atreve!En una ráfaga de ira, dolor y miedo se paró rápidamente provocando un gran ruido en su salón.

Todos en el salón la voltearon a ver y con extrañeza notaron como era que Darky tenia los ojos brillantes, como si quisiera llorar pero no sabia cómo hacerlo. Sus ojos veían al profesor con una seriedad que nadie se atrevía a preguntar que le pasaba. De pronto el Profesor habló.

"¿Le ocurre algo Señorita Satine?"

"¡Claro que me ocurre algo! ¡Todo lo que usted esta diciendo es pura mentira!"

Nunca habiendo pasado esto en su clase, no supo muy bien como contestar ante la exclamación, "¿dis-disculpe?"

Caminado hacia donde se encontraba el Profesor, empezó, "Ustedes piensan que fueron muchos los que se salvaron de las atrocidades de la Edad Media, que solo era un juego para varias brujas ya que tenían a su varita mágica para que las salvaran del fuego ¡Pues no! ¡Si fueron muchos lo que no tenían protección! ¡Muchos los que no tenían esa estúpida varita para salvarlos de las garras de los muggles! Y no solo eso, oh no, no solo fueron mujeres jóvenes las que fueron quemadas por ser brujas, también ancianas, niños ¡E incluso bebes! No había nadie que se pudiera salvar de lo horrible que fue la Inquisición ¡Pero AH!" Darky se detuvo aquí para hacer suspenso, "no solo fueron los muggles los que hicieron cosas horribles en la Edad Media, después de todo ¿las brujas tenían en parte la culpa no? Muchas brujas fueron los que matan y COMIAN a sus niños para adorar a sus diablos, muchos los que llamaban a los demonios para hacer terribles tareas. Incluso, puedo decir, que uno de los últimos casos de sacrificios de bebes para llamar a terribles demonios fue hecho hace 70 años, no muy lejos de ahora."

Se detuvo para calmar el palpitar de su corazón, y viendo a todos los alumnos a los ojos termino, "todo tiene su Ying y Yang, pero en general es una horrible realidad la que esta ahí afuera y uno tiene que estar preparado para enfrentarla. Muchos ya la han enfrentado," dijo esto viendo a Harry, "pero todos tendremos que hacerlo tarde o temprano." Sintiéndose vacía, salió caminando hacia la puerta del salón y sin una mirada hacia atrás, salió de la clase...

-0-

"¡Malfoy!"

"Lo sé Potter."

"Entonces hay que..."

"Lo sé."

"¿Crees que...?"

"Sí."

"¿Vamos ya...?"

"Después de cenar."

Silencio.

"...asustas Malfoy."

"Lo sé."

-0-

"Veo que me buscaban."

Harry y Draco se acercaron lentamente a Darky, quien se encontraba en una roca afueras de Hogwarts, observando la luna, "sí."

"¿Y ya me encontraron?"

"No es momento de hacer bromas Satine, queremos saber la verdad ¿Qué fue lo que paso en clase de Historia de la Magia?"

Respirando profundamente, y sin alejar su mirada de la luna dijo, "solo la verdad."

"¿La verdad?"

"Si, sentí que tenia que decir la verdad, no es bueno hablar de algo sin decir todos los detalles. Uno nunca aprendería de la historia si fuera así."

Hincándose junto a ella, Draco dijo, "creo que fue bueno que quisieras corregir al maestro y todo, pero no tenias que hacer tanto alboroto. Eso fue algo... demasiado... dramático."

"Tómalo del rey del Drama," dijo Harry, luego rápidamente esquivó una roca que Draco le aventó.

Darky permanecía callada.

"Satine... ¿Cómo sabes tantas cosas de la Edad Media?"

"Si," dijo Harry jugando con su pelo, "te puedo asegurar que en los libros no venían."

"Y ¿Cómo sabes que no venían en los libros Potter?" Draco lo miro curioso, "puedo asegurar que tu ni siquiera los has abierto."

Ruborizándose dijo, "no... pero Hermione no sabia."

"¿Granger?"

"Si, debiste ver la manera en que escribió frenéticamente cada cosa que Darky dijo, fue impresionante. Puedo jurar que vi hasta humo salir de su cuaderno. Creo que tenia miedo que saliera en el examen o algo..."

Esto provocó una pequeña risa de Darky que por fin los vio con ojos de agradecimiento.

"Ah, ahí esta la Darky que todos conocemos y... pues, conocemos."

Después de unos minutos en silencio, Darky habló, "la razón, por la que se tantas cosas de la Edad Media es porque..."

"_... yo viví en la Edad Media..."_

-0-

Harry entró al cuarto común de Gryffindor, buscando rápidamente a Hermione y Ron. Encontrándolos en el sillón (demasiado pegados diría yo, espero que no este interrumpiendo algo) camino hacia ellos y dándoles una breve explicación sobre lo que pasó con Darky y Draco, les contó sobre la reunión con Darky a las 12 a orillas del bosque.

"Pero Harry, ¿Crees que es seguro?"

"La verdad no sé, pero les digo porque Darky quería también que ustedes vinieran porque les interesaría saber."

"Pues..."

"¿Qué pasa Hermione?" Preguntó Ron, conociendo muy bien la expresión de Hermione. Expresión de inseguridad y duda.

"Por unos días me había preguntado quien era exactamente ella por varias razones. Una, apareció aquí en Hogwarts casi de la nada, sin avisos, ya cuando las clases habían empezado ni nada..."

"Pero Hermione," dijo Harry, "tenemos que confiar en Dumbledore, no creo que la haya dejado entrar a Hogwarts si no fuera peligrosa."

"¿Y supongo que lo mismo puedes decir de Quirrel, Lockhart, Ojo Loco Moody e incluso Ya-Sabes-Quien?"

"Eh..."

"También," interrumpió Hermione, "había buscado registros sobre su familia, Satine. Nada, no había nada. Como dije, es como si hubiera aparecido de la nada."

"¿Y que pasó después? ¿Seguiste buscando y encontraste algo?"

Hermione solo contestó con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y un beso en el cachete de Ron.

'Algo me dice que no quiero saber...' Pensó Harry.

Caminado hacia la ventana de la torre, se puso a admirar la luna.

-0-

"Malfoy"

"Potter"

"¿Harry? ¿Que hace Malfoy aquí?"

"Ron, Malfoy es amigo de Darky, ella le pidió que viniera también."

Harry ignoró a Ron, quien había susurrado algo entre las líneas de "Malfoy", "no amigos," y "sirvientes" y caminaron lentamente hacia la orilla del bosque oscuro. Entre más se acercaban vieron como era más la oscuridad que los rodeaba.

Harry, tratando de ver entre la oscuridad, agarró su varita, "LUMOS."

No hubo chispas.

"Vaya Potter, no sé como has sobrevivido todos estos años en Hogwarts si no sabes hacer el mas sencillo de los encantamientos."

Harry lo ignoró, y vio a su varita algo preocupado de que su Lumos no haya funcionado. Hermione entonces agarró su varita e intentó lo mismo pero tampoco hubo resultado. Acercando mas su varita volvió a decir Lumos, para ver que chispas salían de su varita pero desvanecían al contacto con la oscuridad.

"Que extraño," comentó Hermione, "es como si la noche fuera demasiado densa como para iluminarla."

"Exacto..."

Todos alerta ante la voz, vieron como en lo lejos unos ojos azules aparecieron viéndolos con frialdad. La misma voz habló, "la oscuridad se concentra aquí, porque es llamada a estar aquí."

Harry, tratando de ver en la oscuridad, dice, "¿Darky?"

De pronto pudieron ver a Darky, cubierta completamente en negro, sus ojos no eran los que ellos conocían. Esos ojos parecían no saber nada de sentimientos ni emociones y se dirigía a ellos con autoridad y cautela.

"Si, soy yo."

Draco, siendo el primero en recuperar el shock de que aquella voz era Darky, pregunta, "¿Qué eres?"

Ella lo observó y dijo, "No es cordial preguntar que soy y no quien soy. Pero en fin, les diré... soy Nemea... un demonio."

Notando como todos agarraron sus varitas en defensa, se rió fríamente y dijo, "no se preocupen, no quiero lastimaros, no tengo razón para hacerlo ¿Creo que ustedes tienen preguntas que hacerme...?"

Hermione, poniéndose seria dijo, "si, queremos saber que haces en Hogwarts."

"Tengo una misión que cumplir."

"¿Qué misión?"

"Lo siento, pero se me es imposible revelar la misión hasta que este completa."

Ron, poniéndose dudoso ante Darky-Nemea, dice "¡yo creo que fuiste enviada por Ya-Sabes-Quien, para que te puedas llevar a Harry y él pueda terminar lo que empezó hace 15 años!"

"Gracias Ron..."

"Vamos Weasley, no todo el mundo da vueltas alrededor de Potter."

Darky solo les dio una fría sonrisa como respuesta.

"Entonces que ella conteste," dijo Ron.

"Créanme cuando les digo que quisiera que mi misión fuera esa."

"Gracias Darky..."

Draco viéndole de arriba y abajo, comentó, "de hecho ahora muchas cosas tienen sentido, sabias mucho acerca de las brujas y los demonios. Ya que como demonio, ellos pueden vivir eternamente. Tampoco me extrañaría si uno de los demonios que apareció en la Edad media fueses tu."

Desviando la mirada, Darky dice, "ese es un tema del que no me gusta discutir."

"Lo que me extraña," continuó Draco, sin escuchar lo que ella dijo, "fue como no pudimos encontrar casi nada de los demonios, o por lo menos lo suficiente como para saber si eras uno."

"Habían encontrado, en ese libro que habían descartado por ser escrito por un Muggle había dicho que los demonios tienden a tener una característica que no es humana... mis ojos no son humanos."

Harry preguntó, "¿y como puede ser que un muggle sepa más que los magos?"

"Es sencillo," dice Hermione, "los muggles han tenido más contacto con los demonios que los magos y las brujas que tuvieron contacto con ellos, juran eterna lealtad de nunca hablar de ellos."

Darky le sonrió en aprobación.

Hermione, curiosa en saber más sobre la naturaleza sobre los demonios pregunta, "¿y hay un poder que puedas hacer? No sé ¿mover cosas con la mente? ¿Controlar fuego? ¿Transformación? ¿Poderes especiales?"

"No, no puedo resucitar muertos Harry..."

"¿Pero como...?"

"Mas si tengo el poder de leer la mente," le dice Darky con una pequeña sonrisa, "y otro..." pero se detuvo, insegura si podía decir sobre eso o no.

"Vamos Satine-quiero decir Nemea, si ya nos dijiste quien eres, pues termina diciendo que puedes hacer," dijo Draco algo inquieto.

De pronto toda aquella oscuridad que los rodeaba pareció disipar y la noche estaba como cualquier otra noche afuera de Hogwarts. Darky caminó lentamente hacia la sombra de Draco, se agachó tocándola delicadamente.

"Sé que mi sombra es bonita, pero no es razón..."

De pronto, como si en la sombra hubiera agarrado forma, tomo algo sólido y lo alejó poco a poco del suelo. Harry, Hermione y Draco veían impresionados como era que Darky transformó la sombra de Draco en una hermosa espada de plata.

"Él otro... es el poder de la oscuridad."

-0-

Tras horas de más preguntas sobre sus poderes. Hermione y Ron decidieron regresar al cuarto común de Gryffindor diciendo que era muy tarde y que mañana tenían clases. Harry sabía que solo querían un tiempo para estar juntos y hacer...

"EHEM."

Harry salió de sus pensamientos y vio a una Darky algo molesta.

"Recuerda Harry que puedo leer los pensamientos, y hay cosas de Hermione y Ron que NO quiero saber..."

Harry notó que Darky había vuelto a ser la estudiante emocionada y sonriente que siempre quería hacer travesuras (muy diferente a la que acabamos de presenciar). Volteando a Harry y Draco dijo, "espero que no les moleste, pero iré un tiempo hacia el bosque oscuro," sonriéndoles se fue corriendo hacia los árboles desapareciendo entre las tinieblas.

Harry y Draco se encontraron un rato más a las orillas del bosque, en silencio.

De pronto Harry volteó a ver a Draco y ese acelerar de su corazón empezó de nuevo. Sintió un cosquilleo en su estomago y como un calor extraño se concentraba en sus mejillas. Recordó lo que había ocurrido en el desayuno, cuando Darky se fue a abrazar a Draco enfrente de todos en el comedor y cuando la encontraron sola viendo a la luna. Miles de preguntas habían pasado por su cabeza ¿Son una pareja? ¿Podría ser? ¿Draco siente algo por ella? Celos y miedo fluyeron por su sangre y tratando de tener tanto coraje como podía (ya que parecía que el coraje Gryffindor no le quería ayudar en estos momentos) dijo, "¿Malfoy?"

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, le miró, "¿sí Potter?"

Segundos pasaron sin poder decir nada, "eh... eh... mmh..."

"Si vas a decir algo dilo ya, porque ya quiero regresar a dormir."

"Yo... solo... yo..."

"... ¿Sí?"

"Yo solo quería saber... si había una posibilidad de que... no sé... ¿tu y Darky estén juntos?"

Draco se soltó riendo por unos minutos ante la absurda pregunta, y ya cuando por fin pudo controlar su risa contestó, "lo siento Potter, pero los demonios no son mi tipo."

Ah... ¡Por fin ese puño en la garganta lo dejaba respirar!

"Ah... ¿y que es tu tipo?"

"No sé," dice viendo al bosque, "la verdad que nunca he dedicado tiempo a ver cual es mi tipo, no creo que sea importante..."

Draco volteo hacia Harry, y los dos se quedaron viendo a los ojos por unos minutos. La figura del Slytherin entre sombras y los rayos plateados de la luna lo hacían ver divinamente hermoso. Harry volvió a sentir como sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas y de nuevo su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente. Sin saber lo que hacia, se fue acercando más y más a Draco.

"¿Harry?"

Era como una droga lo que sentía en su sangre, no podía concentrarse en nada que no sea en Draco. La noche lo embriago tanto que agarrando súbitamente a Draco de la cara, lo besó.

Draco tardo en reaccionar, sus ojos se hicieron grandes y alejándose violentamente de Harry le dio una cachetada.

"¡Cómo te atreves!" Demasiado indignado para decir algo más, salió corriendo a Hogwarts queriendo ya que este día terminara.

Harry, no pudiendo mover su cuerpo, calló al piso llorando en silencio.


	11. Tontos Humanos

**Titulo:** Misión Cupido?!?!?!?  
  
**Por:** Darth Sakura  
  
**Parejas:** Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione  
  
**Resumen:** Una persona es enviada al mundo de Magia y Hechicería para cumplir una misión que se le fue otorgada de unir a dos estudiantes de Hogwarts que no sienten nada mas que odio uno por el otro, ¿Podrá realizar su misión aun cuando ella no este muy de acuerdo con él?  
  
**Disclaimer:** Cómo es siempre, no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter, y si no saben a quien pues entonces deben bajar sus patas al piso porque andan muy perdidos mi amigo!!!!!!! Tampoco hago dinero con este fic (aja....) lo único que me pertenece es Darky quien fue creada por mi (lamentablemente........) Canción pertenece a La Oreja de Van Gogh llamada Vestido Azul.  
  
**Notas de Autora:** Lo siento tanto!! Pero últimamente me he encontrado llega de exámenes cada semana, caaaadaaaa semanaaaaa que gachos son los maestros!! Uno que quiere disfrutar la vida y escribir fanfics a uno no lo dejan!!! En fin, yendo al punto, quiero proponerles algo pero como no les quiero echar a perder el capitulo de hoy lo anunciare al final del capitulo. En sus reviews ustedes me pueden decir que piensas sobre ellos okay? Disfruten!  
  
pensamientos de Darky  
  
"..." conversaciones  
  
'...' pensamientos  
  
**Gracias a:**

Amaly Malfoy: sobre porque Darky esta haciéndola de cupido será explicado mas adelante no desespereis!!! También la relación que hay entre Darky y Tom Riddle a.k.a Voldemort

Laraeternalanjiru: tendrás que disculpar a Darky pero con eso de la misión y su pos-trauma le han provocado perder muchas de sus memorias sobre la edad media, luego sabrás porque en cuanto al paquete, no será la ultima vez que lo veas te lo puedo asegurar

BlackLady: tus deseos son ordenes

Murtilla: desgraciadamente te tengo que decir que no, Darky no conoció a los Malfoy y Potter en la edad media (luego sabrás porque) pero si tiene una relación con Voldemort nomás falta saber que pasa con Voldemort P

Kissmy: muchas gracias!! Pues te diré que mi favorita pareja de Sakura (en yaoi) es Syaoran-chan y Eriol 0 son lo mas tierno hahahaha, que bueno que te agrada Draco (tenerlo como alter-ego ayuda mucho) y sobre el pobre de Harry luego sabrás porque Draco reacciono como lo hizo .

_You don't know me_

  
Don't ignore me

  
If you had your way 

  
You'd just shut me up

  
Make me go away

"_**Unwanted" by Avril Lavigne**_

-0-

"Ah, ya me estaba preguntando que había pasado con ustedes..."

Dos sombras aparecieron entre los árboles haciendo sus reverencias. Uno era pálido con los labios carnosos de color carmesí, los ojos rojos y brillantes que hacia que cada persona que lo mirara cayera rápidamente en su hechizo. El otro tenia el pelo azul florecerte, con los ojos negros llenos de frialdad y vació y su cara completamente seria.

Darky poniendo sus manos en la cadera dice, "¿qué fue lo que los retraso?"

El de los ojos rojos sonrió con maldad y travesura, "nos disculparas Nemea, pero algo se nos cruzo por..."

"Asura se detuvo en una aldea a saquear unas personas y tomar su sangre," dijo el del pelo azul viéndolo por el rabillo del ojo."

Levantado su ceja, Darky dijo, "¿ah sí? ¿Y donde fue esto?"

"En un lugar insigni-"

"En un bar gay," le interrumpió de nuevo él de los ojos negros.

Haciendo un gesto, siguió Darky, "y no provocaron un escándalo ¿verdad?"

"Oh para nada Nemea, yo solo tome una chupadi-"

"Fueron tres victimas esa noche, y yo tuve que deshacerme de sus cuerpos."

Asura, volteo y dijo, "¡Hay Shannon! Me quitas toda la diversión."

Con una sacudida de hombros y un tono de indiferencia dijo, "es la verdad."

"Bueno," dijo Darky capturando la atención de los dos, "no es culpa de Asura que haya estado hambriento, por lo general eso pasa una vez cada mes y creo yo que ya era tiempo que se alimentara..."

"¡Así es!"

"...aun así no fue tan malo Shannon ¿Supongo que también tu tomaste tu banquete con esos cuerpos...?"

Shannon respondió pasivamente, "no me molesta, pero por lo general preferí vírgenes... y no personas que están atesadas a sexo"

Darky hizo una cara de extrañes y luego rápidamente volteo a Asura, "¡Asura! ¡Cómo pudiste!"

"¡Darky! Eran HERMOSOS, ¡debiste verlos!! Ese pelo, esos ojos y esos cuerpos. No me pude contener..."

Haciendo un gesto con la mano, Darky continuó, "eso no importa ya, ¿lo encontraron?"

"Sí," dijo Asura tomando un pose de seriedad, "no esta muy lejos de aquí, nos tomaría menos de un día, llegar ahí."

Darky sonrió ante esto, "perfecto."

"Nemea..."

"¿Qué pasa Shannon?"

Viendo a lo lejos, respondió, "no confió en él. Sabes que tiene muchos conocimientos sobre nosotros y podría usarlos en nuestra contra. Sabes muy bien que los humanos harían lo que fuera con tal de obtener poder."

Parte de su sonrisa se borró de su cara y dijo, "si, tienes razón, sabe mucho de nosotros. Pero... por alguna razón algo de él me llama, cada noche puedo escuchar su esencia llamándome, como queriéndome decir algo. Necesito saber que es."

Asura se quedo callado observando el castillo de Hogwarts.

Darky, viéndolo con tristeza dijo rápidamente, "es mejor que nos vayamos moviendo, esta a punto de amanecer."

Sin decir nada más, los dos desaparecieron al tiempo que los primeros rayos empezaron a brillar. Darky sonrió a donde sus dos amigos estuvieron hace un rato, se volteo y camino de regreso a Hogwarts.

-0-

"¡Buenos días Draco!" Dijo Darky animada entrando al cuarto del Slytherin.

Draco agarró su almohada y se tapo la cara con ella.

Darky se acercó a la cama y arrebató la almohada viendo fijamente a Draco quien trataba de ocultar su cara.

"Vaya Draco, te ves como si no hubieses dormido."

Respirando profundamente, se sentó y le dijo, "digamos que tuve muchas cosas en mi mente..."

'como las de un cierto Gryffindor...'

Darky seguía observándolo por unos momentos, y Draco estaba sintiendo algo incomodo, sin decir que tenia miedo que Darky leyera su mente y supiera que era lo que lo estaba molestando. Rápidamente cambio de tema, "pareces estar muy contenta hoy."

Darky desvió la mirada, "no puedo decir que estoy contenta pero..."

Draco esperó a que continuara pero cuando vio que no pensaba hacerlo preguntó, "¿hay alguna razón por la que estés en mi cuarto?"

Haciendo gesto como si se acordara de algo importante contestó "¡Ah sí! Solo te quería decir que quedan cinco minutos para nuestra primera clase."

Al escuchar esto rápidamente agarró todo su uniforme y se fue corriendo a su baño privado.

Oyendo el agua corriendo dijo Darky para sí algo triste, "Si tan solo supieras Draco..."

-0-

"¡SE MUEVEN O LOS MUEVO!"

Todos estudiantes de sexto año para abajo salieron corriendo ante la exclamación de Malfoy, quien caminaba con una cara de tal enojo que nadie quería ponérsele en su contra en ese momento.

"Estas asustando a todo los estudiantes."

"¿Todavía estas enojado porque no me pudiste hacer nada cuando me lanzaste el hechizo?"

"Draco..."

"No quiero hablar contigo Satine."

"Draco..."

"Shhh, calla."

"¡Hay Draco! No te enojes..."

"Tengo muchas razones para enojarme cuando me despiertas A LAS SEIS DE LA MAÑANA."

"Entonces es por eso que me lanzaste el hechizo..."

"¡Claro que sí! ¡Cómo se te ocurre despertarme tan temprano! No soy como ciertas personas que no duermen..."

"Bueno... me adelante poquito..."

"¿POQUITO?"

"... la mañana estaba hermosa y aparte yo creo que estas exagerando ¿Qué importa si te desperté a la seis de la mañana?"

Ignorándola, Draco se sentó en su sitio habitual y se dispuso a poner algo de desayuno en su plato.

Darky le hizo una cara a la espalda de Draco y cuando vio que Harry estaba entrando al comedor, sonriendo dijo, "Draco ¡Hay esta Harry!"

Draco se congeló unos segundos, ya después tratando de componerse dijo en la manera más calmada que pudo, "¿qué con Potter?"

Ella pareció no notar la manera en la que el Slytherin hablaba, o no dijo nada al respecto y dijo, "vamos a saludarlo," como si fuera lo más natural.

Viendo a Harry de reojo y volviendo a recordar lo que paso anoche afueras de Hogwarts no contestó. Mas no contó con la fuerza supernatural de Darky, ya que en un momento estaba sentado en la mesa de los Slytherin y la otra estaba siendo arrastrado por Darky hacia la mesa de los Gryffindor.

Harry al verlos, quiso evitarlos, todavía aquel rechazo y la cachetada resonaban muy dentro de él. Algo duro se concentraba en su pecho y quería evitar al Slytherin a toda costa. Pero cuando vio que Darky se estaba dirigiendo hacia él no tuvo otra cosa más que no parecer descortés y esconderse de ellos.

"¡Hola Harry!" Dijo Darky muy animada.

Viendo al piso para esconder su cara de Darky, y especialmente de Draco, dijo, "Buenos días."

Fue ahí cuando por fin Darky notó que algo había pasado entre ellos. Draco veía a todos lados menos hacia Harry y Harry parecía esconder algo que juzgando por su aspecto, le dolía... y mucho.

Algo paso aquí... y fue justo después de que me fui al bosque...

Darky siguió observando a los dos por unos momentos, cuando ya decidió no ponerlos en esta incomoda situación y dijo, "bueno, luego nos vemos Harry," y se trajo Draco a la mesa de los Slytherin.

Ella siguió observando como fue que los dos se comportaron en el desayuno, pero a quien más observó era a Draco quien reflejaba tristeza, enojo, dolor y resignación. Todo detrás de su fría mascara con la que ocultaba todo lo que pensaba.

¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Draco? ¿Qué lamentas?

-0-

Por fin terminando las clases Darky se encontraba caminando lentamente hacia el cuarto común. Durante las clases siguió observado como Harry y Draco se comportaban ante la presencia del otro. En días anteriores era hasta agradable el ambiente que los rodeaba, pero hoy... hoy solo era un silencio y dolor que lamentablemente ella conocía muy bien.

Darky concluyó que algo había pasado después de que se fue al bosque en busca de Asura y Shannon, pero nada se le venia en la mente que pudiera provocar tal comportamiento en los jóvenes magos.

Respiró profundamente, algo frustrada viendo como cuando parecía que todo iba bien, se deshace de un dos por tres.

"psssst."

Darky ignoró por completo el sonido.

"psst, Darky..."

"Si Trini, esta despejado."

Haciendo un gesto de indignación, la hadita verde apareció como holograma del collar que tenia Darky. "No hemos recibido ningún informe tuyo respecto a tu misión."

"Misión, claro..." dijo, teniendo sus pensamientos en otra parte.

Trini se le hizo extraño como Darky se estaba comportando, pero continuó, "solo necesitamos saber sí a habido algún avance entre estas dos personas."

Cuando no hubo respuesta dijo Trini, "no me vas a tener esperando toda la eternidad ¿verdad? Ya sabes las reglas y como..."

"¿Por qué es tan importante que se enamoren?" Interrumpió Darky viéndola seriamente por primera vez.

Trini tardó unos momentos en encontrar una respuesta y contestó, "nuestra organización por alguna razón encontró que estas dos personas necesitan ayuda, quizás sea el destino o simplemente que tienen algo muy importante que hacer para su mundo."

"Y ¿quiénes somos nosotros para controlar su futuro?"

"¿Por qué todas estas preguntas Darky?"

Sacudiendo sus hombros desvió su mirada hacia la pared, "diles que me estoy encontrando con un problemita, pero lo tendré resuelto muy pronto," luego viéndola a los ojos dijo, "más yo digo que si es destino que estén juntos, yo no tengo porque estar aquí."

Trini no pudo decir nada, y solo con un movimiento de cabeza desapareció.

Darky siguió caminando por los pasillos y cuando por fin entró al cuarto común de Slytherin, encontró a Draco solo en el sofá observando el fuego muy atento. Su cara no decía nada pero no necesitaba leer su mente para saber que algo le molestaba mucho al Slytherin.

Sonriendo, Darky camino un poco hacia él, diciendo, "¡Draco! Aquí estas, te he estado buscando."

"¿Qué sucede Satine?" Preguntó Draco sin voltearla a ver.

Sintiendose demasiado cerca el fuego Darky no se atrevió a acercarse más, y con una sonrisa nerviosa dijo, "¿podemos hablar en un lugar... más... privado?"

Draco la vio levantando una ceja pero sin decir nada fueron a su cuarto privado, cerrando la puerta con llave y poniendo diciendo un breve encantamiento para que nadie los escuchara. Antes de que Darky se pusiera a hacerle preguntas, dijo, "le tienes miedo al fuego ¿verdad?"

Darky lo vio sorprendida y mostrando una pequeña sonrisa dijo, "se podría decir... el fuego trae muchos recuerdos los cuales he tardado siglos en olvidar, pero no importa cuando tiempo haya ocurrido ahí esta el fuego, vivo recuerdo de todos... aquellos... horro-momentos. Pero en fin, ¡no estoy aquí para que me preguntes a mí! ¿Qué paso entre tu y Harry?"

Sabiendo que no pasaría el día sin que ella le preguntara eso, Draco camino a su cama y se sentó tratando de ponerse cómodo, notó por el rabillo del ojo como ella se sentaba a su lado y lo observaba con cautela y un tono... ¿de preocupación? ¿Pero como empezar lo que paso anoche sí ni él esta seguro del todo?

"Draco más te vale que empieces a hablar porque ya sabes que no es problema leer tus pensamientos y ya."

Háblame Draco, aquella oscuridad te esta dominando demasiado...

Respirando profundamente de nuevo, la miró a los ojos y dijo, "anoche... cuando te fuiste al bosque prohibido, Potter y yo nos pusimos a hablar, cuando de pronto..." trató de continuar pero aquellos sentimientos que brotaron por sus recuerdos eran demasiado y no le permitían hablar.

"... ¿Sí?"

"Cuando de pronto... me besó."

Darky parpadeó unos momentos, tratando de absorber esa información y dijo, "algo más a de haber pasado juzgando por como se comportó Harry."

Draco agachó su cabeza no pudiendo ver aquellos ojos felinos de Darky y susurró, "sí, si paso algo más... no sé que me posesionó a hacer eso pero cuando me beso yo solo... yo solo..."

Darky le puso una mano fría en su mejilla y levantó su cara viéndolo con ternura, "Draco... te enojaste porque... porque Harry... porque ¿podría ser gay?"

"¡NO!" Exclamó Draco levantándose de la cama y caminando por todo su cuarto, "no me molesta para nada que Harry sea gay, Dios ¡yo también soy gay!"

Por lo menos ya algo se puede hacer...

"¿Entonces?"

Draco no pudiendo contestar solo se puso a observarla, rogando que sus ojos pudieran reflejar lo que no podía decir en palabras.

Ella muy bien pudo reconocer todos esos sentimientos corriendo libremente en los ojos de Draco, aquellos sentimientos que tanto le han afectado a ella durante siglos y por lo que ella ve, también en esos momentos a él.

No puede ser...

"...le quieres..." fue lo único que pudo decir.

"Darky," Darky abrió grande los ojos cuando Draco la llamo por su nombre, "todos estos años, desde que conozco a Harry," ella abrió otra vez los ojos cuando le llamó también a Harry por su nombre, "me he sentido atraído por él. Él me rechazó sin darme una oportunidad de probarme a él, me dio la espalda y eso dolió más de lo que yo hubiera querido. Pero lo único que me importó fue una manera en que pudiera atraer su atención. Todos estos años he hecho hasta lo imposible para que me ponga atención para solo recibir insultos y caras de llenas de odio hacia mi persona. Cuando Harry... me beso por primera vez anoche, todos esos sentimientos de rechazo, dolor y decepción me aturdieron tanto que lo único que pude hacer fue alejarme de él lo antes posible. No puedo aceptarlo cuando yo pase años sufriendo para que él me quisiera, me pudiera ver como soy. Solo para que cuando ÉL quiere me bese... no puedo."

"Pero Draco, ¿qué no ves?"

"¿Ver que?"

Aquella oscuridad te ha puesto ciego demasiado tiempo

"Harry también te quiere, es obvio que le importas. ¿No ves también la gran oportunidad sé té esta ofreciendo? ¡El té esta correspondiendo! Quizás por todos esos años sufriste porque él te rechazó cuando eran jóvenes, pero ahora lo esta recapacitando y té esta dando la oportunidad de querer y ser querido... piénsalo Draco."

Libérate Draco, libérate de esa oscuridad que encierra tu corazón

"... no puedo Darky."

Darky no pudo creer que al escuchar aquellas palabras le dolieran tanto, claramente pudo sentir como lagrimas se le escaparon de sus ojos, su cara se puso indiferente y seria, viendo a Draco entre celos y enojo, y en voz grave dijo mientras caminaba a la puerta "tontos humanos que nunca aprovechan de algo que se les da con tanta libertad, tontos por no aceptar lo que muchos ruegan todos los días tener y sentir, tontos en verdad..."

Tontos por no aceptar amor

Draco solo pudo ver como se alejaba de su cuarto, sin decir nada.

-0-

"¿Darky?"

Draco se había puesto a pensar en que había dicho Darky justo antes de salir de su cuarto, pero por más que pensaba no entendía porque había reaccionado de la manera en que lo hizo. Fue mucho el dolor y arrepentimiento que se vieron en esos ojos, demasiado... cualquier persona normal se volvería loca con tanto dolor...

"¿Darky...?'

El se dispuso a buscarla y ya cuando no la encontró en ningún lugar de Hogwarts, decidió por ir muy cerca del bosque prohibido. Susurraba su nombre para no tener que entrar en el, pues la verdad todavía el era invadido por los recuerdos de su primer año en Hogwarts.

"¡Darky!"

"¿Quién llama...?" Dijo una voz grave y lenta.

Draco rápidamente se volteó a ver un par de ojos rojos observándolo atentamente, por unos momentos pensó que era Voldemort y sintió un tremendo miedo recorrer su cuerpo, pero después de unos segundos se dio cuenta que aquellos ojos no eran felinos, entonces no podía ser Voldemort.

Tratando de recobrar algo de coraje dijo, "soy Draco Malfoy y estoy buscando a Darky Satine."

"¿Darky?" Dijo aquella persona algo confundida.

Pensando que uso el nombre incorrecto trato, "Nemea..."

"Ah..." dijo aquella persona, "a que esa Nemea, debería mantenerme pendiente cada vez que se cambia de nombre, eso me salvaría de muchos problemas..."

"¿La conoces?"

"Claro que sí," su voz se torno seductora y quieta, "digamos que nos conocemos desde hace... tiempo."

"¿Quién eres?" Dijo Draco sospechando, y algo curioso, por la persona con la que estaba hablando.

Saliendo de las sombras apareció una persona alta, con la piel aun más pálida que la suya, sus ojos rojos y brillantes, la sonrisa pícara en aquellos labios carmesí de pronto desapareció de su cara.

Draco de pronto se dio cuenta de aquello que se encontraba frente a él, "¡eres un vampiro!"

Pero aquella persona no parecía poder contestar, era como si lo hubiera reconocido, como una persona que había perdido hace mucho tiempo y nunca más pensó volver a ver. Draco se preguntaba si por alguna razón lo había visto antes, pero no podía recordarlo.

Aquel vampiro pareció recobrar el pensamiento y le dijo, "efectivamente, soy un vampiro."

Notando que aun lo observaba con mucha atención y algo incomodo por eso dijo, "¿no sabrás por alguna razón donde se encuentra Dar-quiero decir, Nemea?"

Alejando su mirada del Slytherin, el vampiro se volteó a ver las sombras del bosque, "Nemea parece ser querer estar sola con la oscuridad por estos momentos, no podría encontrarla aun cuando quisiera... pero ¿dónde están mis modales?" Haciendo reverencia siguió, "mi nombre es Asura."

Draco de pronto se enrojeció cuando Asura tomó su mano y plantó un simple beso en él.

"Encantado de conocerlo Draco..."

Draco alejó rápidamente su mano y trato de ocultar el sonrojo con su pelo. Pero solo logró sonrojarse aun más cuando vio que Asura sonreía coquetamente por su incomodidad.

Después de unos minutos en silencio, el vampiro preguntó, "¿puedo saber porque buscas a Nemea?"

Recordando lo que paso en su cuarto provocó que olvidara todo sobre su sonrojo, y su tristeza volviera. Respirando profundamente dijo, "parece ser... que por alguna razón logré enojar a Dar-Nemea hoy. No sé exactamente que fue lo que dije, por eso fui a buscarla."

Tornándose serio dijo Asura, "por alguna razón, ¿tiene que ver con alguien que amas?"

Draco volvió a sentir calor en sus mejillas, y dijo un leve, "sí..."

"También tiene que ver con que no aceptas a ese ser querido, ¿me equivoco?"

Por un momento Draco tuvo miedo que el vampiro también pudiera leer mentes y lo vio con desconfianza. Cuando vio la cara del Slytherin, Asura se rió diciendo, "no te preocupes, no puedo leer tu mente como Nemea o Shannon pero sé exactamente que clase de temas puede poner a Nemea en ese estado de depresión."

"... ¿depresión?"

Aquella sonrisa volvió a desaparecer de su cara, y solo pudo ver con tristeza de nuevo al bosque, "sí... depresión." Volteando a ver a Draco dijo, "veras..." deteniéndose un poco dijo, "¿por qué no nos sentamos un poco? Para ponemos más cómodos."

Notando como Draco lo miraba sospechoso dijo, "no te preocupes, no tomare sangre de ti... no... podría permitírmelo."

Aceptando después de un rato esa respuesta los dos se sentaron en el piso muy cerca de pequeñas rocas a la orilla del lago. Después de unos momentos, Asura volvió a hablar, "veras... no te puedo contar exactamente lo que pasa con Nemea porque la verdad no es mí lugar hablar sobre sus cosas. Pero te puedo decir que son muchas cosas las que ha pasado ella durante siglos. Y podría asegurar por todo en el mundo, que era daría todo... todo por ser querida..." se detuvo un poco dudoso, "por aquella persona que ama..."

Draco lo vio asombrado por lo que dijo, ¿aquella persona no la quería? ¿Era por eso que había reaccionado de la manera en que lo hizo? ¿Por qué sabe lo que es no ser correspondida?

"Y como sabes todo esto... er... ¿Asura?"

Asura le sonrió, contento de que haya usado su nombre y dijo, "he vivido mucho tiempo junto a ella, no la conozco tanto como Shannon pero gracias a ella yo tengo razón para vivir."

"¿Razón para vivir?"

"Sí, veras... cuando yo era humano yo era un mago, si un mago, un mago muy especial, un mago con el propósito de eliminar a toda la oscuridad...."

"Igual que Potter."

"... Sí... igual que Potter. En fin, de pronto Nemea, en aquella época se llamaba Kerwen, apareció en este mundo. Algo en ella me atrajo desde el momento en que la vi y ella tan sedienta por ser querida hizo que rápidamente fuéramos una pareja. Claro que nadie sabía al principio, y ella queriéndome ayudar de algún modo junto a todas las otras criaturas del bosque para que nos ayudaran a destruir la oscuridad. Fue en ese momento cuando decidí mencionar a todo el mundo mi relación con Nemea..."

"... Supongo que no lo tomaron bien ¿Verdad?"

Asura volvió a sonreír y continuó, "tienes razón, no lo tomaron bien. Una relación entre mago y un demonio era observando muy feo ante los ojos de todos. Incluso mi mejor amigo me dejo de hablar después de eso. Pero no lo tome en consideración, yo, ella y junto con alguien con quien... logré acercarme por la guerra, formamos un grupo de música y todo estuvo bien por un tiempo. Claro, Nemea de vez en cuanto tenia que irse en sus misiones y yo me quedaba con esa persona mientras discutíamos sobre nuestra música y preformaciones.

Fue en uno de esos días que Nemea estaba lejos que... aquella persona declaró su amor por mí. Yo estaba en shock porque la verdad no me esperaba ese sentimiento tan profundo que él sentía por mí, un sentimiento que según me dijo había tenido desde ya hace varios años. Al principio no hice nada al respecto, teniendo miedo al cambio. Pero después de un tiempo pude ver que yo también le quería de igual manera, pero no podía hacer nada, estaba con Nemea."

"¿Y que pasó?" Preguntó Draco curioso.

Asura acercó la cara del Slytherin y acariciándola con sus ojos, contestó, "un día, cuando regresé de comprar unas cosas para la casa encontré a esa persona... muerta... en su cama. Había sido asesinada, un cuchillo brillante me nublaba la vista desde el pecho de esa persona, embarrada por la sangre de mi amor."

De pronto, rozó con su mano la mejilla de Draco, perdido en sus recuerdos, "fue tanto el dolor que sentí al ver a esa persona asesinada, que perdí conocimiento de todo lo que hice, y lo único que puedo recordar fue que entre mi desesperación fuí encontrado por otro vampiro... y me transformó."

Sonriendo tristemente se alejó de Draco, quien lo miraba con los ojos muy grandes.

"Nemea me encontró hecho un desastre, y supo exactamente lo que había pasado por esa persona, sabia de sus sentimientos hacia mí y mi comportamiento le dijo que yo también lo amaba de igual manera. Aun así, me tomó y me dio nuevas esperanzas. Como dije, me dio razones por las que vivir."

Draco estaba tan impresionado que no pudo decir nada. Después viendo su reloj mágico y notando que ya era muy tarde dijo, "me tengo que ir, er... muchas gracias por todo. Y er... dile a Nemea que lo siento por lo que le dije..." Levantándose del piso, le sonrió a Asura y se regresó caminando hacia Hogwarts.

Observando como la silueta de Draco desvanecía ante las puertas de Hogwarts, Asura se volteo hacia la luna y una lagrima recorrió su mejilla mientras susurraba, "como le gusta la vida jugar con nuestro dolor, ¿verdad mi amor?"

-0-

Y eso es todo por hoy!!! Espero que les haya gustado, en cuanto a las noticias que tenia que decirles, como no quería echarles a perder la historia ni nada por el estilo pensé esperarme hasta que ya haya terminado este capitulo. Les diré...

1) Asura es Harry Potter de otra dimensión, estoy pensando escribir todo en un fanfic sobre su historia y lo que paso con el y Draco... solo ustedes pueden hacer esa decisión!!! y NO, Asura por ninguna razón afectara la historia de este Harry y Draco, entonces no se hagan ilusiones heh? verán como ya tienen demasiados problemas los pobres...

2) Si por alguna razón están también interesados en la historia entre Darky, Shannon y Asura también pensaba escribir una breve historia sobre los tres, y si están interesados díganmelo para que lo suba en fictionpress y lo puedan leer okay?

Y... eso es todo!!! Nos vemos a la próxima!!!


	12. Mas problemas en camino

**Titulo**: Misión Cupido?!?!?!?

**Por:** Darth Sakura

**Parejas: **Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione

**Resumen:** Una persona es enviada al mundo de Magia y Hechicería para cumplir una misión que se le fue otorgada de unir a dos estudiantes de Hogwarts que no sienten nada mas que odio uno por el otro, ¿Podrá realizar su misión aun cuando ella no este muy de acuerdo con él?

**Disclaimer:** Cómo es siempre, no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter, y si no saben a quien pues entonces deben bajar sus patas al piso porque andan muy perdidos mi amigo!!!!!!! Tampoco hago dinero con este fic (aja....) lo único que me pertenece es Darky quien fue creada por mi (lamentablemente........)

**Notas de Autora:** Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!! Les prometo que terminando este fic (ya vamos a mas de la mitad, ya por fin no??? Ya se acerca el gran final!! 0) les escribiré la historia de Asura, quizás la historia de los tres (Nemea, Asura y Shannon) me tome mas tiempo escribirla porque son muchas cosas las que suceden hahahaha. Pero bueno, lo que él publico quiere, lo tiene!!! .

**Mas notas de Autora:** también quiero disculparme por tomarme tanto tiempo en terminar este chapter, la verdad es que viniendo las vacaciones yo no pude avanzar nada en este fic. Y ya que ahora tengo algo de tiempo, pues me puse a terminarlo. Entonces, ¡Perdonen!

pensamientos de Darky

"..." conversaciones

'...' pensamientos

**Gracias a:**

Murtilla: pues veras... cuando una persona se pasa varios años diciendo que un amor no puede suceder porque sabes que nunca va a pasar nada, te haces cualquier excusa que puedes solo para que no duela tanto, el hecho de que ahora todo se esta volviendo realidad para Draco le da miedo, pues nunca espero que Harry le correspondiera P pero veras que dice Draco en este capitulo!!!

BlackLady: si, la vida de Asura no fue bonita... con gusto te escribiré su historia

Amaly Malfoy: el motivo por el cual Darky esta haciendo esta misión será explicado muy pronto, el motivo por el cual esta misión sé esta llevando a cabo permanecerá un misterio hasta el final P

Yumeko: !Muchas gracias! La verdad es que si tiene una historia muy triste ¿no? Los tres las tienen...

_I'm tugging at my hair_

I'm pulling at my clothes

I'm trying to keep my cool

I know it shows

**_"Things I'll Never Say" by Avril Lavigne_**

-0-

A la mañana siguiente, Draco se fue al comedor con la pura intención de buscar a Darky y platicar con ella lo que había pasado ayer. La encontró sentada en la mesa de los Slytherin leyendo una carta. Darky parecía estar más distraída de lo costumbre y había un concentrado tono rojizo en sus mejillas.

'¿Será carta de un admirador secreto?'

Pensando que no era de su incumbencia, se sentó a su lado.

"Darky."

Ella parecía ni haberlo visto, y cuando vio quien la llamó, sonrió con gusto, "hola Draco."

"Pareces muy contenta esta mañana."

"No hay nada que se te escape ¿verdad Draco? Digamos... que recibí una carta de un amigo de hace... tiempo."

Levantado su ceja dice, "¿un amor perdido?"

Eso pareció que no era algo que ella quisiera hablar viendo como su cara se puso triste y seria, "no... no seria-... yo diría-...," respirando lentamente continuó, "es un tema muy complicado..."

Draco prefirió no decir nada, con miedo de que la haga más triste de lo que ya esta. Después de unos segundos ella lo miró y con una triste sonrisa le dijo, "no creo que solo hayas venido aquí a preguntarme de mi correo ¿qué pasa?"

Recordando la razón por la que quería hablar con Darky dijo, "solo quería hablar contigo sobre lo que paso... ayer..."

Darky volteo rápidamente a la mesa de los Gryffindor, pero viendo que Harry no se encontraba ahí, volteó de nuevo a Draco y dijo, "mejor hablemos en un lugar más privado, no queremos que alguno de los Slytherin nos oiga ¿o sí?" Los dos se levantaron de la mesa caminando lentamente a uno de los salones olvidados.

Mientras los dos salían del comedor, no se dieron cuenta de un par de ojos verdes tras lentes redondos que los observaban atentamente mientras pasaban por el pasillo.

-0-

Encontrando uno deshabitado, entraron rápidamente cerrándolo con llave y poniendo un hechizo para que nadie los escuchara de fuera.

Respirando profundo, Draco la miro a los ojos y empezó, "primero, me quiero disculpar por como me comporte ayer. No era tu culpa lo que pasó y me siento mal por haberme comportado en al manera en que la hice. También, si por alguna razón dije algo que te molesto Darky, per-...perdóname... la verdad... la verdad es que no se como reaccionar a todo esto del amor. Me da miedo no poder tener control y que todo caía de mis manos sin poder hacer nada."

Darky dio una pequeña sonrisa y dijo, "Draco... hay alguna razón por la que saber que Harry te quiere... ¿De tanto miedo?"

"¿Cómo reaccionarias tu? Imagínate pasar tantos años, primero escuchando como tu padre desea y maldice cada vez que puede al Niño-Que-Vivió, y diciéndote que no te puedes ser amigos con personas como él. Luego ves a esa persona tan maravillosa en Callejón Diagón y sabes desde muy dentro de ti que quieres ser amigos con él. Luego descubres que es él mismo Niño-Que-Vivió y también futuro Gryffindor. Rechaza tu amistad y por más que te haya dolido ese rechazo sigues sintiendo aquel anhelo de estar con él. Y haces por años lo que sea para llamar su atención, al mismo tiempo que te convences que el nunca va a sentir nada por ti. Odio, rechazo, humillación fue lo único que conociste por cinco años. Y de pronto, de la nada, me besa. Sentí... sentí un terrible miedo de que él no sintiera lo mismo que yo con ese beso, sentí que él podría estar jugando con mis sentimientos, y también sentí lo destruido que estaría si eso fuera cierto... no pude... no pude..."

Cuando sintió brazos rodeándole y una voz diciendo "shhh... ya... calma," se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Draco estuvo demasiado concentrado en sus recuerdos que no sintió como aquellas lágrimas traidoras recorrieron su rostro. Era demasiado todo para ignorarlo y se dejo consentir en los brazos de Darky, quien trataba de calmarlo en palabras y abrazos.

Ya cuando por fin se pudo calmar, se alejó rápidamente avergonzado, y dijo calladamente, "gracias... nadie me había consolado antes. Siendo Malfoy, hay algunas cosas a las cuales no tienes derecho tener."

Darky solo le sonrió lo sé...

El Slytherin continuó, "será mejor que vayamos a clases, no queremos llegar tarde ¿o sí?"

"Pero Draco," dijo con una sonrisa burlona, "ya estamos atrasados por 15 minutos para nuestra primera clase."

"¿QUÉ?"

-0-

Habiendo llegado tarde a la clase de Historia de la Magia por 20 minutos, les quitaron 10 puntos de Slytherin a cada uno. Claro que a Darky no le importaba mucho pero juzgando por la reacción de Draco y otros Slytherin, para ellos si era importante.

Uups

La primera y segunda clase pasaron normales, los maestros hablando sin parar y los alumnos tomando nota de todo lo que ellos consideran importante y que posiblemente vaya a venir en el examen. Ya para la tercera clase, pociones, Draco se estaba sintiendo mejor y listo para enfrentar a los Gryffindors.

Como Draco y Harry ya no se sientan juntos en esa clase, Draco ahora se acomoda a lado de Darky. Los dos se pusieron a poner todo lo que necesitaban, con sus cuadernos abiertos y preparándose para la clase.

"Hoy," exclamó el Profesor Snape a la clase, "haremos algo especial. Es la primera vez que hago esto entonces siéntanse especiales de que puedan hacer una poción tan importante como esta. En caso de fallar," dijo esto viendo a Neville, "se les pondrá una F como calificación del mes. Empiecen la poción con las instrucciones enfrente de ustedes. El ingrediente principal se los estaré dando uno por uno al final de la clase ¡Comiencen!"

A los alumnos no se les necesito decir dos veces para empezar con sus pociones. Especialmente los Gryffindor siendo siempre victimas de las injusticias de Snape.

Darky no estaba poniendo mucha atención a su poción sabiendo que no era muy importante para ella.

Por favor, como si fuera de vida o muerte las calificaciones que saco...

Mientras batía la poción a las manecillas del reloj. Ella, algo extrañada, se concentró en el profesor que parecía estar sacando algo muy delicado. Estaba cubierto por una tela, y ella notó que debajo de esa tela había también un cristal, protegiendo sea lo que sea que les va dar Snape.

Ya pasando varios minutos y para cuando casi todos habían terminado de preparar la poción. El profesor Snape llamó la atención de la clase, dirigiendo todas las miradas al extraño ingrediente protegido por la tela.

"Esto que están a punto de obtener, es muy difícilmente encontrado. Es usado en muchas pociones de envenenamiento, quemaduras internas pero especialmente con heridas dirigidas al corazón," quitando la tela y el cristal, Snape mostró a toda la clase lo que era una extraña flor negra. Tenia la misma forma que la de una rosa, con toques brillantes que hacían parecer la rosa como la noche oscura iluminada por sus miles de estrellas.

Darky al ver la flor perdió, lo poco que tiene, todo el color de su cara y en su cuerpo sintió como sangre fría le recorría, haciéndola temblar.

No puede ser

"Esta flor," continuó Serverus, "se llama Levé de la Nuit que significa rosa de la noche como han de haber visto por sus características. Les daré un pétalo a cada uno de ustedes para que se lo agreguen a su poción. Para que así hayan terminado la poción llamada Guérissez, que proporciona a todo aquel que la tome la habilidad de no sentir dolor alguno no importando que graves sean sus heridas."

Darky rápidamente se dirigió a Draco y le dijo, "distráelo."

"¿Qué?" Preguntó sorprendido.

"Quiero que distraigas a Snape, sé un Slytherin y has que cualquiera de los calderos de Gryffindor explote, o que alguien aviente un ingrediente, lo que sea. Solo distráelo."

Con un gesto de impaciencia, Draco aventó ojos de murciélago al caldero de Neville, sabiendo muy bien lo que iba a pasar. Como era de esperarse, antes de que Snape pudiera repartir cualquiera de los pétalos, el caldero de Neville explotó en todas partes, haciendo un total desastre en el salón de Pociones. Darky se colocó detrás de Snape mientras él iba a tratar de detener el caldero de seguir explotado. Ella, con un movimiento de su mano, provocó que parte de la explosión se dirigiera al maestro cubriéndolo completamente. Darky tomó la rosa que había sido olvidada gracias al escándalo de Draco y se sentó de nuevo junto a él.

Sonriéndole dijo, "Gracias."

Él la miró algo sospechoso y preguntó, "no sé porque me preguntaste a mí, sabiendo que tu también pudiste haberlo hecho sin problema."

"Es cierto," contestó sonriendo inocentemente, "pero alguien tiene que ir a detención, y yo esta noche tengo una cita..."

"¿Deten-?" Pero antes de que el Slytherin pudiera terminar, un grito muy parecido al de una Banshee, se escuchó en el salón diciendo un solo nombre.

"¡MALFOY!"

-0-

Harry no podía creer que estaba en detención junto con Malfoy solo por haberle dicho al Profesor Snape que fue en verdad su estudiante favorito el que hizo que el caldero de Neville explotara. Snape haría lo que fuera para hacer que el Gryffindor estuviera en detención, le daría detención solamente porque no le gusta como respira en su clase...

Con ese pensamiento, Harry se puso a tallar los calderos con mas fuerza para poder así terminar de limpiarlos todos más rápido y poder de salir de detención más temprano. No era que le molestara estar en el mismo cuarto que Malfoy, pero desde lo que paso esa noche...

'No pude ser más estúpido ¿no? Que me hizo besar a Malfoy... ¡Malfoy!'

El Gryffindor ni se atrevía a darle una mirada al Slytherin, con miedo de encontrarse con aquellos ojos y hacer algo que luego se arrepintiera.

La puerta abriéndose lo sacó de sus pensamientos y vio que era Darky entrando al cuarto con una gran sonrisa.

"¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? ¿Cómo va su detención?"

Malfoy la miró como si quisiera matarla en ese mismo instante, si no fuera que Snape tiene su varita, y dijo, "déjame recordarte que yo no debería estar aquí, si TU no me hubieras pedido crear una distracción, yo estaría en mi cuarto haciendo mi tarea y no aquí en este apestoso salón limpiando calderos."

Darky parecía no ser afectada por lo que dijo, "es buen ejercicio para los brazos ¿no?"

"Si tan solo tuviera mi varita..."

"Harry, ¿cómo estas?" Dijo interrumpiendo a Malfoy.

Harry desvió la mirada hacia el salón, a todos lugares con tal de no ver aquel par de ojos grises que parecían atravesarle el alma, y hacerle recordar el horrible rechazo afuera de Hogwarts.

"Bueno..." dijo ella cuando vio que él no respondería, " ¿saben sí Snape esta por aquí?"

"El profesor Snape esta tomando registro de los ingredientes, entonces lo encontraras en ese cuarto."

"Gracias Draco, espérenme un momentito que al rato vendré por ustedes."

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó por primera vez el Gryffindor.

Sonriéndole tiernamente dijo, "quiero enseñarles algo muy importante para mí," y abrió la puerta haciéndoles un gesto de adiós con su mano.

-0-

"Serverus."

"Señoría Satine, ¿qué puedo ser por usted? Espero que se haya dado cuenta de que dentro de muy poco habrá toque de queda y yo no quiero que ninguno de los Slytherin este fuera de las mazmorras."

"OH, es muy rápido, no tomara tiempo. Solo quería preguntarte dónde conseguiste la rosa de la noche."

Espero que este quiera cooperar...

"Entonces usted sabe algo sobre la rosa de la noche, ¿supongo?"

"Por favor Serverus, yo sé muy bien que Dumbledore ya les habrá informado quién- o más bien- qué soy y porque estoy aquí, entonces salteémonos las preguntas sin importancias de quien soy yo y todo lo que hago y vayámonos director al grano, ¿Dónde encontraste la rosa de la noche?"

Snape no le gustó la manera en que Darky le hablo y dijo, "absténgase de usar ese tono conmigo Señorita Satine si usted en verdad quiere saber donde lo encontré."

¡Que tercos son los humanos!

Aun cuando la cara de Darky era completamente inhabitada de emociones, cuando escucho esto, sus ojos se tornaron brillantes y fríos. Con un gesto de manos, el profesor se encontró clavado en la pared con cadenas negras brillantes y frente de él vio como Darky colocaba una espada, que juzgando por su brillo muy filosa, en su frente. Sus ojos estaban clavados en los suyos y por primera vez en muchos años Snape sintió miedo.

"Serverus, Serverus, Serverus. No quiero tener que tomar medidas drásticas. Obtendré esa información de ti quieras o no, pero quisiera más si tu cooperaras. Ahora por favor responde ¿Dónde encontraste la rosa de la noche?"

"No puedes andar amenazando a cualquiera que no este de acuerdo contigo Señorita Satine, Dumbledore haría algo al respecto."

"¿Dumbledore?" Ella se rió fríamente, "yo podría destruir a Dumbledore sin mucho problema, pero él no se encuentra en mi lista, en cambio tu," dijo esto colocando acercando más la espada a su cuello, "tienes mucha oscuridad rondando en ese corazón, y no hay nada que me detenga de matarte, ahora dime Serverus... ¿dónde encontraste la rosa?"

"... en el campo de los Mortifagos."

Oh no...

Con otro gesto de manos el profesor se encontró libre de las cadenas sin un rastro de haber estado en sus muñecas. Darky perdió todo rastro de aquella frialdad con aquella sonrisa coqueta y dijo, "¿ves? No fue difícil cooperar ¿no? Muchas gracias Profesor Snape, no sabe usted que importante era que supiera. Ah por cierto, tomare a Potter y Malfoy por un tiempo para enseñarles algo, espero que no te moleste ¿de acuerdo?"

Sin esperar respuesta, salió hacia el salón de pociones para recoger a los dos adolescentes.

-0-

"¿Estas segura que no dijo nada el Profesor Snape al respecto?"

Harry, Draco y Darky se encontraban caminando a orillas del bosque prohibido, Harry y Draco se encontraban sorprendidos de que Snape los haya dejado salir temprano de detención, sabiendo que el nunca lo ha hecho en todo el tiempo que ha sido maestro.

"Oh no se preocupen, digamos que le hice una oferta a Serverus que no pudo rechazar..."

Después de unos momentos de silencio, se detuvieron en un lugar que bloqueaba toda luz por los altos árboles del bosque, Darky observaba algo atentamente cuando dijo, "Shannon, Asura vengan..."

'¿Asura?'

De entre la oscuridad aparecieron dos personas una muy alegre de ver a Darky y el otro como si fuera una ocurrencia que pasaba todo los días con su cara sin emoción. La persona sonriendo tenia los ojos rojos sangre, pálido por tantos años sin contacto con el sol y sus labios color carmesí, el otro tenia el pelo azul cielo, los ojos negros y su cara tan pálida como la de su compañero.

Darky expendió su brazo hacia ellos y volteándose a Draco y Harry dijo, "quiero presentarles a mis amigos, estos son Asura, un vampiro," diciendo esto el de los ojos rojos hizo su caravana, "y Shannon, un demonio necrófago," el de los ojos negros solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza hacia los dos jóvenes magos.

"Ellos deben ser Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy," dijo Shannon observándolos atentamente.

"Me leíste el pensamiento Shannon," dijo Darky con una sonrisa.

Asura rápidamente tomó la mano de Draco plantándole un beso, "un placer en conocerlos."

Al ver que Draco se sonrojó ante la atención que el vampiro le estaba dando, Harry sintió celos de cómo el vampiro podía estar cerca del Slytherin, pero de pronto una ráfaga de tristeza recorrió su cuerpo al recordar de que el mismo Slytherin no quería estar cerca de él.

Shannon observó de Harry a Draco, y luego volteo a Darky levantando su ceja como interrogatorio.

'Todavía tienes mucho que trabajar Nemea...'

Lo se Shannon, no es tan fácil como parece...

Cuando Draco pudo controlar su sangre de concentrarse en sus mejillas volteó a Shannon y preguntó, "Darky dice que eres un demonio necrófago, ¿significa que comes carne putrefacta?"

"Exactamente," dijo emocionada Darky abrazando a Shannon, "ya que él término necrófago viene de carne putrefacta, esta clase de demonio se llama así por su dieta siendo solamente comer carne de muertos, pero eso no es lo único que hace, enséñales Shannon."

Shannon caminó hacia Harry y de pronto Harry no estaba viendo frente a él un par de ojos negros y vacíos, sino los mismos ojos de Sirius Black. Harry sé sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que Shannon se transformó en su padrastro frente a él y lo único que pudo decir fue, "oh..."

Draco no se sorprendió al ver al supuesto criminal de Sirius Black, ya que sacando de información de su padre, sabe la verdad sobre lo que pasó con Colagusano (N.A. perdonen pero no me acuerdo de su nombre, y tampoco es que me quiera acordar...) y la familia de los Potter cuando fue atacada por Voldemort.

"Cómo pueden ver," dijo Darky, atrayendo la mirada de los dos magos, "Shannon se puede transformar en toda persona que él desee, a parte de que puede leer y controlar con su mente haciéndolo algo muy difícil de enfrentar y fácil para capturar a sus victimas, ¿no es cierto Shannon?"

El solo respondió con una sacudida de hombros.

'Como te gusta presumir Nemea...' pensó Shannon

Es la verdad, lo observó con su cara de falsa inocencia.

"En fin, solo les quería enseñarles a las personas más importantes para mí."

"Yo nunca pensé que existieran perso... er... seres como ustedes," dijo Harry tratando de no insultarlos con su comentario.

"Es cierto," contestó Asura con su usual sonrisa, "casi no hay contacto entre demonios y humanos, por lo general uno deja en paz al otro, excepto..." volteó a Darky, "en situaciones muy especiales."

Draco frunció ante eso pero lo dejo pasar, "y también hay... ¿Ángeles?"

Ninguno de los dos estudiantes de Hogwarts se esperó loca risa que contagió a Asura y Darky con la pregunta del Slytherin. Ya cuando parecieron que nunca terminarían de reírse, Shannon contestó por ellos, "si, existen los Ángeles en este mundo, pero ellos no hacen ningún contacto con nadie excepto ellos mismos."

"Son unas criaturas muy orgullosas y racistas," continuo Darky, "no se acercan a nadie que no sea como ellos, y se consideran los más importantes de este mundo."

"Wow," dijo Harry, "yo tenia la impresión de que los Ángeles ayudaban a las personas a encontrar el buen camino y ayudarlos a enfrentar la oscuridad."

"Esas son tonterías de religión y supersticiones humanas, nomás porque son hermosos ya creen que son buenos de corazón y quieren ayudar a todo mundo, bah," comentó Asura haciendo feos gestos hacia el cielo.

"Bueno," Darky vio con atención a Draco y Harry, "nos tenemos que ir por el momento, ¿Confió en que podrán regresar a salvo a sus cuartos?" Haciéndoles una reverencia y un guiño los tres se alejaron hacia el bosque prohibido, desapareciendo al contacto con las sombras.

Los dos magos permanecieron unos minutos en un silencio embarazoso, y ya cuando Draco no pudo soportarlo, sin decir nada se dio la vuelta y caminó de regreso a su dormitorio. Harry lo observó por unos minutos con una cara llena de tristeza y después siguió su ejemplo pensando que ya era muy noche y si quería despertar temprano mañana para ir a clases, era mejor ya irse a dormir.

'Vaya que tienes una situación muy difícil Darky'

Ni que lo digas Shannon, ellos dos son de lo más tercos...

'En lo que a mí respecta, lo mejor que podrías hacer Mimteh es hablar con Harry.'

¿Tu crees Asura? Harry se encuentra lleno de dudas, y Draco muy rencoroso para olvidar...En fin, ¡ah! Les quería enseñar algo que encontré en una de las clases que fui...

'Mimteh... no es eso... ¿una flor negra? ¿La rosa de la noche?'

'Oh no...'

Si, parece ser que lo encontraron muy cerca de Voldemort

'¿Kek? ¿Estará aquí?'

No lo sé, hay que averiguar. Asura, tu y Shannon irán de vuelta al campamento de Voldemort a investigar y Shannon mantenme informada de lo que encuentren. Si se trata cualquier conexión con Kek... ni lo quiero pensar, entonces trabajen lo más rápido posible ¿entendido?

'Sí'

'De acuerdo'

Muy bien, mientras tanto, yo me encargare de Harry...


	13. Tontos Humanos parte 2

**Titulo:** Misión Cupido?

**Por:** Darth Sakura

**Parejas:** Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione

**Resumen: **Una persona es enviada al mundo de Magia y Hechicería para cumplir una misión que se le fue otorgada de unir a dos estudiantes de Hogwarts que no sienten nada mas que odio uno por el otro¿Podrá realizar su misión aun cuando ella no este muy de acuerdo con él?

**Disclaimer:** Cómo es siempre, no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter, y si no saben a quien pues entonces deben bajar sus patas al piso porque andan muy perdidos mi amigo! Tampoco hago dinero con este fic (aja...) lo único que me pertenece es Darky quien fue creada por mi (lamentablemente...)

**Notas de Autora:** Pues por ahora me he encontrado mas deprimida que ocupada. La verdad escuela se ha puesto muy difícil y cada día me encuentro (con la depresión) con mas dificultad de escribir el fic. Entonces perdonen por la tardanza! UUU También, (porque lo he leído en los reviews varias veces) se que me he tardado MUCHO en tender algo de H/D actino pero hey! Ya esta por llegar! Lo prometo! Pero como quiero mucho a mis lectores, les tengo algo de bonus en este chapter...

**Mas notas de Autora: **En cuanto a la historia de Darky ya la empecé, pero esta en ingles desafortunadamente (estuve teniendo clases de escritura en ingles pero la escuela se puso tan difícil que tuve que dejar la clase...) entonces por si están interesados, ya falta muy poco para que la termine . TAMBIEN ANUNCIO AQUIIIII como me encuentro algo ocupada escribiendo cuentos originales y este fic, no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir nuevos fics, ya por ahora tengo dos ideas que seria GENIALES si alguien las pudiera escribir y publicar el fic. Las dos son H/D (nuestra pareja favorita 0) y la pueden hacer tan larga como ustedes quieran. Si están interesados en querer escuchar mis ideas y escribir los fics, por favor díganme en los reviews o mándame un mail! me encantaría leer los fics de ustedes y hasta les haría publicada aquí en mi fic! Por fis por fis!

pensamientos de Darky

"..." conversaciones

'...' pensamientos

**Gracias a:**

yumeko: Muchas Gracias! Ya sabes como es que con unos pocos de celos, a veces hacen que uno tome medidas drásticas. Y vaya que Harry las necesita! La verdad yo no estoy mucho por el angst, pero que puedo decir? Me gustan algunas historias trágicas.

NeLi BlAcK: No te preocupes! Muy pronto sabrás quien es kek y su relación con Voldemort y Darky

Amaly Malfoy: TT eres mi favorita, siempre andas escribiéndome reviews y sigues fiel a mi historia. Espero nunca decepcionarte. En cuanto a Harry y Draco, me gusta complicar las cosas a veces, pero nunca dudes de que todo el trabajo dará fruto .

lizzyblack: hombres... no lo crees? Todos son iguales... En cuanto a la historia de Asura, he estado escribiendo una que otra historia sobre los tres, empezando desde sus creaciones y todo. Tratare de terminarlo lo mas pronto posible, pues nunca pensé que fuera una historia tan larga. Si es que me llego a tardar mucho, escribiré individualmente la historia de Asura para su deleite y el mío P

SaraBlack: Yes sir! Esta es una historia que SI pienso terminar...

* * *

_Loving you isn't really something I should do_

_Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you_

_That I should try to be strong_

_But baby you're the right kind of wrong_

_Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong_

"_**Right Kind of Wring" by Lean Rimes**_

_**

* * *

**_

'Nemea...' 

Shannon¿qué encontraste?

'Pues la verdad Asura y yo no hemos podido encontrar nada. Parece ser que Voldemort se encuentra lejos del lugar, Asura no puede hallar rastro de él. También parece ser que ninguno de los mortifagos tiene idea de lo que Voldemort tiene planeado...'

Entonces podría ser que no tiene intención de ir con Kek¿sí?

'No estamos seguros Nemea...'

Pero tampoco de que esta detrás de él

'...'

...lo sé, lo sé. Se lo que vas a decir...pero es que...por alguna razón no quiero...

'Lo que sí llego detectar Asura es sangre, mucha sangre.'

O sea, sé que es un vampiro y que le gusta la sangre¿pero que tiene de importante?

'No sangre humana Nemea, es sangre de criaturas nocturnas.'

Oh...

'Y no nomás es eso, también pude encontrar en los otros humanos están coleccionado libros antiguos. Pienso yo que Voldemort esta buscando algo.'

'Seguiremos buscando Nemea, te mantendremos informada.'

Gracias, yo mientras tratare de terminar con esta misión tan pronto se me sea posible

'¿Sigues con esa misión?'

... si... no sabia que se podría tan difícil

'Si no es mucha molestia Nemea¿por qué trabajas para aquella organización de criaturas mágicas? Ni siquiera son de nuestro grupo.'

Para hacerlo corto, maté a todos sus asesinos. Es que eran TAN creídos. Pensaban que eran todo esto y aquello, y simplemente les quise dar una lección. No es mi culpa que no la aguantaran. Lo que me trae a mi siguiente pregunta... ¿qué clase de matadores son esos?

'Ya sabes que eres una difícil oponente.'

En fin, ahora me encuentro yo trabajando como una de sus ejecutores... bueno, hasta ahora... se que han de estar contentísimos y riéndose a carcajadas este mismo momento de por fin ponerme la vida de cuadritos con esta estúpida misión...

'Y puedo preguntar¿porque sigues trabajando para ellos?'

Ah Shannon, tan perspicaz como siempre

'No sé la verdad porque sigues con ellos, pudiste haberlos dejado desde hace ya tiempo.'

Pues Shannon... como todos nosotros necesitamos, es algo que me hace seguir adelante

* * *

-0-

* * *

"Harry..." 

Draco acarició delicadamente la piel cerca de sus labios. Sus ojos, que antes eran tan grises cual hielo, reflejaban una lluvia de colores entre amor, admiración y cariño. Harry no podía dejar de obsérvalo mientras lentamente movía sus dedos de su mejilla hacia su boca.

"Draco," logró susurrar, sus ojos se llenaron de deseo y desesperación. Poco a poco acercó su cara a la de aquel ángel, respirando profundamente aquella esencia que actuaba como droga en su piel y mente.

El Slytherin le sonrió con ternura, acerco la pequeña distancia que les quedaba entre los dos, y lo besó. Fue un acto tan lento y tierno que por no haber estado concentrado en aquellos labios, Harry no lo hubiera sentido. Se alejó para volver a ver aquellos destellantes ojos plata. Aquellos labios carnosos, que han sido dueños de su mente y sueños, de pronto se abrieron y susurraron quedamente...

"¡HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

Harry rápidamente abrió los ojos y subió su cara para ver la persona responsable de despertarlo. Cuando vio que era Hermione, contemplándolo a orillas de su cama, hizo una mueca y volvió a poner su cabeza en la almohada.

Ante esto, Hermione dijo, "¡Ni se te ocurra Harry Potter! No sé que ha pasado contigo últimamente..."

'Si tu y Ron no hubieran estado tan pendientes uno del otro, quizás se hubieran dado cuenta,' pensó Harry con sarcasmo.

"¡Pero no voy a dejar que esto... lo que sea, continúe! Haz estado muy callado y te has alejado de todos estos últimos días. No estas poniendo atención en las clases, casi no comes¡y hasta Ron me dijo que no te ves concentrado en Quidditch! Harry James Potter... ¡Esto debe parar!"

Harry la ignoró, agarrando sus sabanas y cubriéndose con ellas. Pensó que así ella tomaría la señal de que quiere estar solo. Pero pronto se encontró descubierto, con la varita de Hermione apuntando en su entrecejo.

"Si solo así lograre sacarte de aquí, que así sea. Y no me retes Harry, se muchos conjuros que puedo usar y lo sabes." Su cara tenia un tono tan amenazador que no quiso decir nada.

No queriendo hacerla enojar más, Harry se levantó y poco a poco se puso a sacar su ropa para salir de su cuarto y enfrenar al mundo fuera del cuarto común de Gryffindor.

Hermione sonrió y dijo, "así esta mejor, te veo en cinco minutos en la biblioteca, creo que es tiempo de que, por lo menos, empieces con tu tarea," se volteó y salió del cuarto dejando que Harry se cambiara.

'Demasiado bueno para ser verdad,' pensó moviéndose al baño, con toda la intención de tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo refrescándose.

* * *

-0-

* * *

¿Dónde estar�?Darky se encontraba, como en los últimos días, recorriendo Hogwarts en busca del Niño-Que-Vivió, pero como había ocurrido las otras veces, sus intentos fueron inútiles, no encontrado rastro alguno de dicho muchacho. 

Uno pensaría que sé esta escondiendo o algo

Darky entonces decidió ir a la biblioteca en busca de Hermione Granger, para ver si aquella bruja sabe donde se encuentra el Gryffindor. Corriendo entre los pasillos, entró a la biblioteca y se sorprendió al ver a Harry Potter sentando en una de las mesas, haciendo su tarea como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

* * *

-0-

* * *

Hermione se alegró al convencer a Harry que viniera con ella a la biblioteca. Se había preocupado mucho cuando el Gryffindor se alejó de todos y todo, diciendo que quería estar solo y ver como sus ojos, cada vez que buscaba algo en el comedor, se volvían obscuros y tristes. 

Por unos días pensó en atraparlo en una esquina después de clases, pero ella no quería meterse en la vida privada de Harry, exigiendo explicaciones. Ella decidió dejarlo en paz, esperando que Harry saliera de aquella depresión y, cuando este listo, le diga a ella que es lo que tiene. Pero mientras más y más Harry se cerraba del mundo, dispuso a tachar raya.

Sentándose a lado de Harry, trató de empezar una conversación con la intención de volver a tener el mismo Harry de siempre, "deberías ver Harry todo lo que encontrado después de la ultima conversación con Satine."

Harry levantó sus ojos del pergamino y la observó sin decir nada, ella continuó, "he estado revisando algunos libros sobre la Inquisición y la casería de brujas ¡y no te imaginas lo que me encontré¡La masacre que pasó en esos tiempos¡Eso hace que hasta el mismo Aquel-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado se vea como un juego de niños!" Abrió un libro y apuntó a una imagen, dibujada en negro pincel y algo maltratada por los años, de unas personas en una villa pequeña, observando aterrados a un gran dragón que se encontraba cubierto en llamas con ojos carmesíes de ira.

Harry solo parpadeó ante aquella imagen.

"Aquí dice que una villa entera condenó a una niña de no menos de 10 años de actos de brujería. No hubo ni siquiera un tribunal para aquella niña, y la torturaron mientras esperaban el día en que la llevaran a la iglesia donde la iban a quemar. Se piensa que fue tanto el tiempo que gritó y permanecía consciente en el fuego que alguna bruja o mago llamó a algo muy similar a un dragón con su magia ¡y logró quemar la villa entera! Nadie sabe como pasó y si hubieron sobrevivientes... también menciona que nunca se encontró rastro de lo que le pasó a la niña ¡Qué horror! Me pregunto si esos fueron los demonios de los que Satine hablaba..."

"No exactamente."

Hermione y Harry, dando un salto en sus asientos, se voltearon y se sorprendieron al ver a Darky sentada junto con ellos. Tan entrados estaban en el relato que nunca notaron su presencia. Hermione cerró su libro y se sonrojó, como si hubiera sido cachada haciendo algo malo. Darky solo les sonreía, intrigada ante la respuesta de los Gryffindors.

Al ver que Darky seguía allí sentada, vigilándolos, Hermione preguntó, "¿Necesitas algo Satine?"

"Me preguntaba si seria mucha molesta hablar con Harry... a solas."

"Solo si Harry quiere," diciendo esto las dos lo contemplaron. Él solo sacudió sus hombros como muestra de indiferencia.

"Bueno," Hermione se levantó, agarrando sus cosas y colocándolas en su mochila, "pero no distraigas mucho a Harry, que ya va muy atrasado en sus clases."

"No te preocupes," Darky le sonrió, "será una pequeña charla, no me tardare nada."

La bruja asintió y se alejó caminando hacia el cuarto común para darle espacio a Harry y Satine de tener su charla.

No sabia que habían registrado ese incidente...

Cuando Darky vio que Granger ya no estaba a la vista y no había nadie que pueda escuchar su conversación, se volteó a Harry, "no te he visto últimamente."

"No creí que lo hubieras notado."

Darky parpadeó, su cara expresando sorpresa, "claro que lo noté. Te he estado buscando desde hace unos días."

"¿Cansada de estar con Malfoy heh?"

¿Parda envidia?

"... no entiendo Harry."

"Con eso de que tu nunca te separas de su lado, no me extraña que no sean una pareja. No pensé que llegaras a percibir mi ausencia."

¿Qué? Pero de que...ooohh...

"Pff... ¿Yo¿Con Draco? Tengo mejores gustos," dijo esto, haciendo exagerados gestos de indignación.

Harry la miró acentuadamente, con enojo.

"Digamos... que mi tipo es de pelo sombrío y ojos brillantes, piel oscura..." En sus ojos, Harry distinguió una chispa de lo que reconoció como lujuria, "que sea fuerte, líder, pero a la vez tengan una inocencia pura y única. De gran corazón... y que vea más allá de lo que ven los ojos..."

Cuando ella calló, Harry estaba algo perturbado, y que se movía de un lado a otro en su silla tratando de calmarse. Sintió en sus mejillas un calor intenso y no dudó que estaba más rojo que el pelo de Ron. Cuando vio que Darky no dejaba de mirarlo con aquellos ojos penetrantes dijo, tartamudeando algo, "er...Darky...er...no sé...si...er..."

Riéndose ante lo incomodo que estaba, comentó, "ah, pero no preocupéis. Mi corazón ya tiene elegido a otra persona. Y aún cuando sea muy diferente a lo que acabo de describir... no se puede elegir con el corazón ¿Verdad?"

Él asintió, lentamente.

"¡Pero no estábamos hablando de mí," Sonrió habiendo ya aclarado todo, "¿Por qué tan invisible últimamente?"

Harry, ya habiéndose calmado, volvió a su pergamino continuando su tarea, "quería estar solo."

"Ahh... y supongo que no tiene nada que ver con un cierto... Slytherin... ¿verdad?"

Harry subió su cabeza y exclamó enojado, "aléjate de mis pensamientos Satine."

Miedo escarlata

"Ah, pero Harry," movió el dedo índice de derecha a izquierda, "yo no leí tus pensamientos. Tus actos, solamente, son muestra de que algo pasó entre tu y Draco."

Harry la vio con sospecha, y después de unos minutos dijo, regresando a su tarea, "no es importante lo que haya pasado entre Malfoy y yo, ya todo esta en el pasado."

"¿Ah sí¿Y porque la esperanza?"

"¿Esperanza?" Alzó de nuevo su cabeza, advirtiendo como ella observaba atentamente una rosa negra entres sus dedos. La misma rosa negra que Profesor Snape les mostró en su ultima clase de pociones.

Sin alejar sus ojos de la flor, Darky explicó, "puedo ver reflejado esperanza en ti. Un hermoso tono blanco en mi opinión."

Harry no dijo nada.

"Pero también puedo ver... miedo... miedo a ser rechazado y...a no ser correspondido. Tristeza, depresión y...duda," Darky frunció el ceño, "estas cubierto en mucha oscuridad parece."

"Del mismo modo, miedo a no ser aceptado esta ahí," Darky volteó, "miedo de mostrar quien eres. Aquella es una sombría oscuridad."

"¿Y?" Harry dijo, al fin encontrando su voz, "discúlpame Darky, pero estoy muy ocupado. Tengo mucha tarea que hacer y no quiero perder más tiempo." Agarró su pluma, y continuó escribiendo unas líneas en su pergamino. Al cabo de un rato su pergamino se encontró cubierto por otros, con todas las tareas terminadas y a su nombre. Harry solo la miró, extrañado.

Darky sonrió, y volvió su atención a la flor, moviéndola entre sus dedos, "yo he tratado mucha oscuridad Harry, mi vida se entorna alrededor de ella, y si algo he aprendido es que..." Harry se dio cuenta de cómo la rosa se transformaba poco a poco a un color gris borroso, "es fácil caer en la oscuridad, lo difícil es transformarla."

Darky le regaló la rosa, ya ahora teniendo el color de un cristal reflejando la luz de la luna. Parecía haber recobrado vida, y brillaba con una luz que parecía propia. Harry no podía alejar sus ojos ante algo tan hermoso. Parecía una de las miles estrellas del cielo.

"Pero se puede."

Harry por fin logró mover sus ojos a la cara de Darky, y se asombró al ver que lagrimas estaban recorriendo sus mejillas. Se quedó callado por un minuto, y ya cuando las lagrimas cesaron de salir susurró, "no es justo."

"Lo sé Harry, lo sé."

"Esto no debió de haber pasado, no se supone que tenga sentimientos hacia Malfoy ¡Malfoy! No hemos sido nada más que enemigos desde que entramos a Hogwarts. El siempre ha dicho cosas horribles a mí y a mis amigos, y nunca me ha dado razones para tener confianza en él. ¡Tampoco se supone que yo sea gay¡El Niño-Que-Vivió no se supone que sea gay! Ni Hermione, ni Ron, ni nadie va a querer que el héroe que ha desafiado varias veces a Voldemort sea un homosexual. ¡Esta mal¡No puedo tener sentimientos¡No puedo! Voldemort agarraría la primera oportunidad para usarlos en mi contra. No puedo..."

Parece ser que tenia más oscuridad de lo que pensé... demasiada

"Harry..." dijo levemente, " perdona si ahora si digo esto pero¿no es cierto que Draco quiso ser tu amigo desde que se conocieron?"

Harry la miró, incrédulo.

"Por lo que veo, él fue la única persona que al primer momento de verte no te reconoció como él Oh Gran Harry Potter y aún así intentó hacer conversación contigo."

"¡Él no dijo nada mas que insultos! Critico a Hagrid y no paraba de decir como los Slytherin eran mejores que todos los demás."

"Aquellas palabras no eran SUS palabras Harry, solo las palabras de Lucius. ¿Qué niño no repite todo lo que su padre dice, pensando que es la verdad absoluta?"

"¡Pues no debió de haber dicho todo lo que le dijo a Ron! Él fue el primer amigo que hice."

"Tienes razón," dice con una cara de falsa formalidad, "como se le ocurre a Malfoy decir aquellas cosas, justo después de que Ron se burla de su nombre solo porque es...diferente, enfrente de todos ¿Cómo se le ocurre verdad?"

"No veo que allá intentado ser mi amigo después de eso."

Ella sacudió los hombros ante esto, "no creo que acepte el rechazo muy bien," lo miró a los ojos seriamente, "como otras personas."

Harry solo desvió la mirada, no pudiendo soportar la verdad en sus ojos.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Harry preguntó, "¿Y como sabes todo esto¿Te lo dijo Malfoy?"

"No..." Darky movió su brazo despacio y señaló con su dedo índice a la frente de Harry, "tú lo hiciste."

"..."

"Había un dicho humano, hace ya tiempo, No llores por aquellos que no lo merecen, y aquellos que lo merezcan nunca te harán llorar . La verdad no me acuerdo muy bien pero iba. No es mi costumbre escuchar dichos humanos."

Harry de pronto empezó a sacudir su cabeza, casi violentamente, mientras repetía, "no puedo, no puedo, no es posible, no puedo..."

Ahí vamos de nuevo...

"¿Que es con ustedes y no aceptar felicidad?"

"No entiendes Darky..."

"¡Eso pienso yo¡No entiendo! No entiendo su TERQUEDAD el de no querer ser felices, y mejor quedarse en la miseria. No entiendo como es que ustedes, que tienen la capacidad de amar y ser amados, prefieren echarla la basura y vivir en depresión y soledad. No entiendo la injusticia de como es que hay... seres... que darían lo que fueran por poder tener lo que ustedes humanos tienen. El sentir, el amar, el desear, el perdonar..."

Darky se levantó, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, viéndolo con celo, nítido y puro celo. Ella respiró profundamente, cerrando los ojos por un momento. Cuando los abrió, lo estudió con mas calma, "yo daría lo que fuera por hacer a la persona que amo sentir amor. Pero, suerte la mía, él SI no posee corazón."

Darky salió de la biblioteca, y Harry se quedo ahí con la cabeza abajo, avergonzado.

* * *

-0-

* * *

Darky caminó rápidamente hacia su cuarto, sus ojos se encontraban fijos y determinados. 

Ya es hora de tomar medidas drásticas con esos dos

Agachándose en su cama, agarró su mochila y busco a ver si había algo que pudiera ayudarla con su situación.

Tontos... ¡estúpidos humanos!... tontos al rechazar tal felicidad

Ella ignoró las lagrimas que nublaron su vista, no necesitaba su visión para buscar en su mochila.

¡Ah¡Ya sé que puedo usar¿Dónde esta¿Dónde...¡Aha!

Por fin, encontrándolo, sonrió. Pero en un instante su cara se volvió melancólica y sentimientos recorrieron vigorosamente su cuerpo, poniéndola a temblar. Agachando su cuerpo, cubriendo su cara con su pelo, murmura, "tontos..."

Después de unos segundos arrullándose, pensó.

¡Maldita seas madre! No es justo...


	14. Los Secretos de un Cuarto parte 1

**Titulo:** Misión Cupido?

**Por:** Darth Sakura

**Parejas:** Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione

**Resumen:** Una persona es enviada al mundo de Magia y Hechicería para cumplir una misión que se le fue otorgada de unir a dos estudiantes de Hogwarts que no sienten nada mas que odio uno por el otro¿Podrá realizar su misión aun cuando ella no este muy de acuerdo con él?

**Disclaimer:** Cómo es siempre, no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter, y si no saben a quien pues entonces deben bajar sus patas al piso porque andan muy perdidos mi amigo! Tampoco hago dinero con este fic (aja...) lo único que me pertenece es Darky quien fue creada por mi (lamentablemente...)

**Notas de Autora:** Pues por ahora me he encontrado mas deprimida que ocupada. La verdad escuela se ha puesto muy difícil y cada día me encuentro (con la depresión) con mas dificultad de escribir el fic. Entonces perdonen por la tardanza! UUU También, (porque lo he leído en los reviews varias veces) se que me he tardado MUCHO en tender algo de H/D actino pero hey! Ya esta por llegar! Lo prometo! Pero como quiero mucho a mis lectores, les tengo algo de bonus en este chapter...

**Mas notas de Autora:** me perdonaran en actualizar mi fanfic y en escribir un capitulo tan corto. Pero es que a finales del semestre se me metió un virus en la computadora, tuve exámenes finales, me tuvieron que formatear la computadora, salimos de viaje y tardaron ANIOS en regresarme la compu. Y para esto no me sentía tan inspirada... Bueno en fin, por lo menos algo es algo. Muy pronto actualizare ahora si el siguiente capitulo, denme una semana o dos para esto. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo!

/.../ pensamientos de Darky

"..." conversaciones

'...' pensamientos

**Gracias a:**

yumeko: si, tienes razón. Es muy difícil escribir amor en este tipo de cosas, y también mucho la manera en que Darky unirá a estos dos personajes, espero no decepcionarte!

SaraBlack: aaah… que Linda!

Neli Black: ahahaha vaya que es todo un reto saber que piensa Draco, el es todo un personaje

Murtilla: pronto se sabrá a quien pertenece su corazón digamos que es algo complicado pero es mas de una persona.

Latnetzi: lo terminare! Lo prometo!

Amaly Malfoy: ya veras que pronto tendremos mas action entre Harry y Draco! Lo prometo! Y gracias, tu que has dado un review en todos mis capítulos eso me hace muy feliz.

Lizzyblack: si una cachetada no estaría mal no?

BlakSenk: oO oh dios mío...

_See the stone set in your eyes_

_  
See the thorn twist in your side_

I wait for you

Sleight of hand and twist of fate

On a bed of nails she makes me wait

And I wait without you

"_**With Or Without You" by U2**_

* * *

-0-

* * *

Caminando entre los arboles a la media noche, Darky esperaba una señal de sus compañeros. Ya habían pasado varios dias desde que se comunico telepaticamente con Shannon y por lo visto no habian podido encontrar nada. Necesitandolos más aquí en Hogwarts que alla lejos sin una pista, les pidió que regresaran lo mas pronto possible para decirles sobre el plan que habia diseñado para Harry y Draco…

Un movimiento por el rabillo de su ojo provocó que se volteara y se fijara atentamente en la oscuridad del bosque. Detectó dos movimientos caminando sigilosamente entre las ramas y sonriendo para sí misma dijo en voz alta, "no estaba enterada que jugaramos a las escondidas..."

"Ah... ¡Nemea! No es divertido tratar de sorprenderte..."

Riendose en alto, contestó, "pues claro que no Asura¿a quién se le ocurre tratar de sorprenderme en mi elemento?"

"También," adhirió Shannon, "¿cuándo creceras y dejaras estos juegos tontos? Aquí me tienes como un inutil a tus espaldas."

"Y yo pensando que te gustaba estar solo conmigo en la oscuridad..."

"No sé si estas enterado, pero humanos no son mi tipo."

"Todo es mi tipo," dijo esto acompañado por un gesto sensual con sus manos y su pecho.

"Tan interesante como ha sido," los interrumpió Darky, "tengo trabajo que hacer."

"Perdón," dijo Shannon rápidamente.

Hizo un movimiento con sus manos, "no importa. He pasado estos días estudiando toda la escuela hasta que encontré el cuarto que buscaba. Necesitaré a los dos para que me ayuden a poner todo en su lugar..."

"¿A qué cuarto te estas refiriendo?" Preguntó confuso Asura.

Con una sonrisa malévola contestó, "pronto lo sabrás..."

* * *

-0-

* * *

Draco se encontraba muy contento en uno de sus sueños involucrando Harry, su cama y unas telas de seda... Su cuerpo se encontraba en fuego y no lograba escuchar los susurros que le llegaban a su oído.

Cuando sintió que alguien le movía los hombros, lentamente abrió los ojos para ver directamente los ojos de Darky.

"¿Un sueño interesante?" Susurró con una sonrisa picara.

Draco, no siendo una persona que despierta con un buen humor, gruñó, "si, y gracias a ti ya no podré volver a dormir."

"Lo siento tanto..." dijo sin convencimiento.

"¿Qué haces aquí Satine? O mejor aun ¿qué haces en mi cama?" Por fin notando que Darky se encontraba encima de él, con sus rodillas cubriendo su cadera y sus manos a los lados de su cabeza.

"No te despertabas," volvió aquella sonrisa picara, "entonces tuve que tomar medidas drásticas... no que me importe la posición."

"Te recuerdo que soy gay y no tendría ninguna atracción por ti aun si no lo fuera. Así que salte de mi cama."

"Lastima... no te imaginas la experiencia que tengo con respecto al placer..."

Lo único que logró con esto fue que Draco la aventara afuera de su cuarto, mientras ella se reía a carcajadas.

Ya cuando Draco se había arreglado, se fue al cuarto común donde Darky lo esperaba al lado contrario al fuego. Feliz de que por fin ya estaba listo, caminó hacia él para luego los dos dirigirse al comedor.

En el camino, Darky de pronto se detuvo enfrente de una pared, observándolo hasta el más mínimo detalle.

/Veamos si la curiosidad mató al gato/

"¿Qué haces Satine?" Preguntó observándola con cara de extrañeza.

Fingiendo una cara de confusión dijo, "esta pared... se me hace extraña."

"Has pasado por esta pared miles de veces, no sé porque hasta ahora la vez extraña."

"Lo sé, lo sé. Pero por alguna razón hasta ahora noté que algo diferente en ella." Se acerco a la pared y empezó a tocarla lentamente como para encontrar un hueco o un mecanismo de entrada.

Impaciente, Draco apuntó, "Satine, vamonos. Quiero desayunar antes de ir a clases si no te importa."

Con una cara de angustia por no haber encontrado nada, dijo, "esta bien. Lo dejaré por ahora..." Y caminó con Draco un poco atrás de él para que no notara la sonrisa que cubrió su rostro a sus espaldas.

/Todo va acorde al plan/

-0-

Dos días después, era sábado y todos los estudiantes se estaban preparando para salir de Hogwarts a su tan merecido descanso. Draco se encontraba relajándose mientras tomaba su desayuno a su tiempo. Pensando que como era muy temprano y de todos modos tenia todo el día para relajarse afuera, no necesitaba apurarse. Darky se encontraba a su lado, como que concentrada en algo. Le echaba un vistazo a Draco de vez en cuando, algo que el Slytherin encontró muy irritante.

Ya cuando por fin no pudo mas con su mirada dijo, "¿Sucede algo Satine?"

Darky se tomó unos minutos en contestar, como si estuviera pensado en si decirle o no. Pareció haberse decido porque contestó, "si... es algo que quiero mostrarte."

Draco giró sus ojos al techo, "¿de pura casualidad no tiene nada que ver con el asunto de la pared?"

Ella le sonrió, contenta por haber sacado la conclusión correcta, "si, ya encontré lo que había diferente en el."

"¿Y?"

/Mantenlo curioso/

Ella volvió a girarse a su desayuno, dándole una sonrisa de niña traviesa, "preferiría enseñártelo. Pero déjame decirte que lo que hay ahí, definitivamente te va a gustar."

Draco no dijo nada al respecto, ni mostró nada en su rostro, pero Darky podía ver por sus ojos que se encontraba interesado con su hallazgo con esa pared.

/Bingo... o lo que sea que signifique/

Darky echó un vistazo a la mesa de los Gryffindor, y viendo que Harry todavía no estaba presente, volteó a Draco. "De hecho, quisiera mostrártelo antes de que salgamos del castillo." Ella se levanta y jaló del brazo de él con impaciencia y emoción.

Volviendo sus ojos al techo de nuevo, dijo, "esta bien, esta bien. No mas no me jales, no quiero que me arrugues mi camisa." Y salieron los dos del comedor.

/Pasemos a la fase dos del plan.../

'Si...'

* * *

-0-

* * *

Harry se había levantado tarde ese mismo día. No encontraba razón para levantarse los sábados temprano si no tenían clases. Bostezando varias veces mientras caminaba con Ron y Hermione hacia al comedor, vio que Darky corría rápidamente entre los pasillos, como que buscando a alguien.

Cuando Darky lo reconoció, corrió rápidamente hacia a él, con cara de urgencia y... ¿entusiasmo?

"Harry, necesito hablar contigo."

Ron y Hermione lo vieron curiosos de que él estuviera hablando con una Slytherin sin pelearse o sacar sus varitas para un duelo.

'Lo que dice lo enterados que están de mí'

Notando como seguía haciendo caras de impaciencia, dijo, "esta bien."

Caminaron unos momentos por los pasillos. Harry notaba como ella observaba el piso, como si algo fascinante estuviera pasando en el. En sus ojos notó lo concentrada que estaba en sus pensamientos. Haciendo un sonido con su garganta por fin logró obtener la atención de la demonio.

"Ah si perdón," dijo por fin, recordado por que quiso hablar con Harry.

"No pasa nada ¿qué sucede?"

Darky lo miró a los ojos, y con una cara de total seriedad soltó, "necesito que vengas conmigo."

El parpadeó varias veces, y después de unos segundos dijo algo preocupado, "¿paso algo malo?"

"Ah no," contestó para calmar sus nervios, "nada de emergencia. Solo necesito que realmente vengas conmigo, y ya."

Sin darle tiempo de contestar, empezó a correr por los pasillos dirigiéndose a su destino. Harry ni lo pensó dos veces y exclamó "¡espérame!"

* * *

-0-

* * *

Darky, al fin logrando que se abriera la pared, se hecho un paso atrás para permitir que las puertas se abrieran ante los dos.

Draco sintió como sus ojos crecieron ante la posibilidad de haber encontrado algo que nadie habría descubierto antes. Su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente y ya cuando por fin las puertas parecieron haberse parado giro hacia Darky.

Ella hizo gesto de que él podía entrar primero, como si fuera un tesoro que el solo tenia el privilegio de ver.

Dio unos pasos, seguido por Darky, pero todo estaba en oscuridad. Agarró su varita con la intención de decir "Lumos," pero la oscuridad por si sola pareció desvanecerse. Se sintió algo decepcionado al ver que el cuarto solo era eso... un cuarto. No tenía nada mas que tres paredes de roca. El cuarto era algo pequeño pero para esconderse en las noches y no ser atrapado por ningún profesor o prefecto era perfecto. Draco hizo una mueca mientras se volvió a Darky.

"No sé porque-"

Pero pareció que no pudo continuar porque logró distinguir pasos que corrían rápidamente hacia este lugar. Darky solo volteó hacia los pasos, calmada.

"¡Ya casi llegamos!"

Draco frunció ante esa voz, se parecía mucho a la de...

De pronto, frente a los dos se encontraba Harry... y Darky. Harry y Draco se miraron por unos momentos, sorprendidos. Luego los dos notaron que había dos Darkys en el cuarto y cuando iban a preguntar algo al respecto, sintieron como algo los atrapaba y los movía con una rapidez sorprendente.

Cuando Harry y Draco por fin vieron que todo se paro de mover, se percataron de que se encontraban esposados, en la mitad de cuarto, con Darky, la otra Darky y Asura sonriéndoles maliciosamente.

"¿Qué es el significado de esto?" Exclamó Draco sorprendido. Harry solo estaba estático, observando las esposas.

La otra Darky poco a poco cambio de forma hasta aparecer Shannon ante ellos. La real Darky dio unos pasos al frente, todavía con la sonrisa en su cara.

"Solo estoy poniendo algunas cosas a su fin."

Draco, muy enojado, seguía gritando, "¡quiero que me quites esto inmediatamente!"

Con un gesto de dolor, Asura exclamó, "no hay razón para gritar ¿sabes?"

Ignorándolo, Darky le contesta, "ya estoy harta de la actitud entre ustedes dos. Así que decidí hacer algo al respecto." Diciendo esto, abrió los brazos indicando el cuarto.

"¿Qué¿Esposándonos y poniéndonos en un cuarto? No eres muy creativa..."

Harry simplemente veía la interacción entre Draco y Darky, callado.

"Aun cuando no es creativo, es muy ingenioso. Ustedes pasaran todo el día aquí encerrados en este cuarto hasta que resuelvan cualquier problema que tengan entre ustedes dos. Hasta el final del día yo vendré a recogerlos."

Draco se encontró dando también una sonrisa maliciosa, "¿Y no crees que nadie notara nuestra ausencia?"

Darky solo lo miró, "¿A qué ausencia te refieres?" De repente ante ellos no estaban Asura y Shannon, sino ellos mismos. No había manera que notaran de que no eran ellos, la apariencia era perfecta...

Sintiéndose algo desesperado ya, exclamó, "¡No puedes hacer esto!"

"Oh, pero no nomás puedo, sino que lo estoy haciendo en este momento."

"¡Satine¡Sácanos ya!"

Como si Draco nunca hubiera dicho nada, Darky dijo, "bueno, si me disculpan," sacó un libro de su túnica, "iré a practicar unos hechizos que me muero por experimentar con ciertos estudiantes de Hogwarts..." Girándose en sus pies, Darky caminó hacia el pasillo con los impostores Draco y Harry siguiéndole.

Mientras las puertas poco a poco se cerraban, Darky se asomó, " ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba. No se puede abrir este cuarto de adentro, ni siquiera con magia así que ni lo intenten. Y mientras más mentiras digan..." su sonrisa se hizo más temerosa, "bueno... ya se darán cuenta."

Ya cuando las puertas se cerraron y pasaron unos minutos en silencio, Harry por fin dijo, "uh oh..."


	15. Los Secretos de un Cuarto parte 2

**Titulo:** Misión Cupido?

**Por:** Darth Sakura

**Parejas:** Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione

**Resumen:** Una persona es enviada al mundo de Magia y Hechicería para cumplir una misión que se le fue otorgada de unir a dos estudiantes de Hogwarts que no sienten nada mas que odio uno por el otro¿Podrá realizar su misión aun cuando ella no este muy de acuerdo con él?

**Disclaimer:** Cómo es siempre, no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter, y si no saben a quien pues entonces deben bajar sus patas al piso porque andan muy perdidos mi amigo! Tampoco hago dinero con este fic (aja...) lo único que me pertenece es Darky quien fue creada por mi (lamentablemente...)

**Notas de Autora:** Pues como les prometí, aquí tienen la actualización lo mas pronto posible como pude. Que bueno que fue en este momento porque un poco después y me encontraría toda atareada con tareas y exámenes parciales (de hecho si paso). Lo siento de nuevo! Sé lo horrible que se siente andar encantada con un fanfic y que de pronto PUM! Nada... sniff es horrible...

/.../ pensamientos de Darky

"..." conversaciones

'...' pensamientos

**Gracias a:**

murtilla: hahahah ya sabrás que pasara con ellos dos. Y si, Draco hará sus sueños realidad...

kamala: peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerdoooooooooooooooooon T-T

Riku Lupin: ya esta aquí! Ya esta aquí! Gracias por el review

* * *

_No lo dudes mas_

_  
Aunque en el futuro _

_  
Haya un muro enorme_

_  
Yo no tengo miedo _

_  
Quiero enamorarme_

**_"No Me Ames" by Jennifer Lopez_**

* * *

-0-

* * *

_Mientras las puertas poco a poco se cerraban, Darky se asomó, " ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba. No se puede abrir este cuarto de adentro, ni siquiera con magia así que ni lo intenten. Y mientras más mentiras digan..." su sonrisa se hizo más temerosa, "bueno... ya se darán cuenta."_

_Ya cuando las puertas se cerraron y pasaron unos minutos en silencio, Harry por fin dijo, "uh oh..."

* * *

_

-0-

* * *

"¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!" 

"Malfoy..."

"¿QUIÉN SE CREE QUE ES!"

"¡Malfoy!"

"¡Nomás la encuentre le echaré unos conjuros que ni podrá reconocerse a sí-!"

"¡MALFOY!"

Ya después de haber escuchado Harry gritar su nombre se volteo a verlo. " ¿Qué quieres Potter¿No ves que estoy ocu-?"

"Sí, pero no creo que gritando resolverá nada. Esto de estar aquí encerrado contigo no me gusta mucho más que a ti."

Esto hizo que el Slytherin se callara mientras hacia caras de indignación... y ¿decepción?

"Bien..." continuó Harry después de unos segundos de silencio, ignorando por el momento la expresión de Malfoy, "¿te había comentado algo Darky sobre este cuarto anteriormente?"

"No..."

"... esta bien," frunció las cejas mientras pensaba, "tampoco había notado este cuarto en el mapa."

"¿Mapa?"

Hizo un gesto con la mano, "no importa."

Los dos se quedaron quietos por unos minutos.

"Bien," repitió Harry, moviéndose lo poco que le permitían las esposas, "aun cuando Darky dijo que no se podía abrir con magia, intentémoslo. Eso es mejor a quedarnos aquí sentados esperándola."

"Esta bien," dijo Draco con cara de concentración, "ya que no quiero estar más en este cuarto contigo."

Dándole una cara de enojo al Slytherin, Harry contestó, "lo mismo digo..."

* * *

-0-

* * *

Ya habían pasado varios minutos sin ningún avance. Tal y como había dicho la demonio, el cuarto no se podía abrir ni con magia, ni manualmente. Los dos se encontraban ahora recargados en una de las paredes, pensativos. 

Draco entonces empezó a hablarse a sí mismo, con una chispa malévola en sus ojos, "cuando salga de aquí, Satine será victima de todos mis libros de tortura que tengo en mi cuarto... sí..."

Harry lo vio preocupado, " ... eh ¿Malfoy?"

"Primero, empezare con los menos violentos y sangrientos."

"..."

"Y de ahí me iré a los de latigazos, cadenas y agujas de hierro. No espera, agujas no. Reemplacémoslas con torturas de agua. Pienso que son mucho más eficaces que las de agujas."

Harry se alejó un poco de Malfoy.

"Y de ahí, me iré a los de cámara de tortura. Un poco desordenados pero nada que no se pueda limpiar con unos cuantos movimientos de varita."

Harry agitó su mano enfrente de Draco, tratando de llamar su atención. "¿Malfoy?"

De pronto, el Slytherin empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

'Ya lo perdió' pensó Harry tristemente.

De pronto se escucho un eco fuerte por todo el cuarto.

"..."

"...er"

"¡Me cacheteaste!"

"Err... ¿sí," Contestó Harry, algo avergonzado.

"¡Cómo te atreves a cachetearme!"

"Perdón Malfoy, pero era necesario."

Draco, todavía con la mirada perdida, se tocó la mejilla con delicadeza. En un susurro, que casi Harry no escucho, comentó "me tocaste..."

Tratando de ocultar su sonrojo por las imágenes que aparecieron debido a ese susurro, dijo, "sí, pero no es que haya querido."

Harry notó como la expresión de Draco se puso tensa y enojada. "No tienes permiso de tocarme."

Harry giro sus ojos al techo mientras contestó, "lo sé Malfoy, pero como te dije, era necesario."

"¿Ya extrañando mi atención heh, Potter?"

Porque a Harry le parecía que su sonrojo nunca iba a desaparecer, movió la cabeza hacia el lado contrario de Draco. "Claro que no, solo-" pero un movimiento en el cuarto lo hizo parar en seco.

"¿Solo...?"

"Shush¿viste eso?"

"¡Nadie calla a un Malfoy!"

"Estoy hablando en serio Malfoy¿viste eso?"

Enfadado de ser ignorado por Harry, mientras este observaba todo el cuarto con mucha determinación, caminó hacia una esquina del cuarto con toda la intención de alejarse de Potter. El único problema fue que se había olvidado de ciertas esposas que lo conectaban con el tal Gryffindor.

No esperando el jalón de Draco, el impulso forjó a que su cuerpo se cayera en algo... que no era el suelo. Dirigió su cabeza al piso y vio que Draco se encontraba debajo de él. Los dos, ante tal proximidad, se sonrojaron y desviaron la mirada.

"...Potter si no te importa, quisiera que te quitaras de encima."

No paso ni un segundo y ya Harry se encontraba tan alejado como se lo permitían las esposas. Quitando polvo de sus ropas Draco exclamó, "tontas esposas, me había olvidado de ellas."

Con una sacudida de hombros, Harry contestó, "parece ser que no tenemos opción mas que esperar a que Darky regrese."

"¿Estas loco Potter?" Preguntó con una cara de no-te-puedo-creer, "¡se tomara todo el día en regresar!"

"Pero no tenemos ninguna otra opción Malfoy. Ya intentamos y como lo había dicho Darky, no hay manera en que podamos abrir las puertas."

De pronto una sonrisa coqueta apareció en la cara del Slytherin, "¿sabes que es lo que creo Potter?" Sin darle la oportunidad de contestar continuó, "¿No será que estas desesperado por estar solo conmigo?"

Harry maldijo para sus adentros porque, cuando ya había parecido poder controlar su sonrojo, el mismo rubor volvió a dominar toda su cara. " ¡Claro que no Malfoy! Pero yo no hago actos inu-"

Pero, como la otra vez, un movimiento en cuarto hizo que los dos se pararan a observar sus alrededores.

"Eer... ¿Malfoy?"

"... ¿Sí Potter?"

"¿Soy yo... o el cuarto parece estar más pequeño que antes?"

"... no, el cuarto esta definitivamente... mucho... más pequeño."

Los dos rápidamente caminaron hacia el centro del cuarto, alejándose lo más que pudieron de las paredes, pero con la distancia suficiente para no tocarse uno al otro.

"¿Crees que las paredes se muevan para desaparecer el cuarto poco a poco?" Preguntó Draco mientras veía los muros con miedo.

"Podría ser..." contestó Harry, pero al minuto recordó algo que les había dicho Darky, "pero podría ser otra cosa también..."

"¿Qué?" Dijo el Slytherin, viéndolo confundido.

Harry fijó su mirada intensamente en la cara de Draco y dijo, "desearía nunca haberte conocido."

Malfoy se enojó mucho ante tal comentario, pero el movimiento de las paredes acercándose a ellos hizo que concentrara más su atención al cuarto que a Potter.

"Ah... con que eso es."

"¿Qué Potter?" Preguntó, algo más tranquilo al ver que las paredes cesaron de moverse.

"Parece ser que cada vez que decimos una mentira el cuarto se hace más pequeño."

Draco pareció no haberle creído, pero después de unos minutos dijo, "Potter, tienes el mejor peinado del mundo."

Y tal como Harry lo había predicho, las paredes se movieron.

"Mmm... pues fíjate en eso. Tenias razón."

"¿Por qué no la tendría?"

"Tienes que admitirlo Potter, no tienes la mente más inteligente por estos alrededores."

"¡Hey!"

Draco, dando su sonrisa de soy-un-Malfoy, dijo, "tienes que admitirlo. El cuarto esta de acuerdo conmigo."

"¿Ah sí?" Dijo Harry con otra sonrisa maliciosa.

"Sí."

Sin dejar de sonreír, Harry comentó, "Malfoy, que bueno que dejaste el gel porque te hacia parecer a un foto encendido."

No hubo movimiento.

"¡Hey¡Me las vas a pagar Potter!"

Pero lo único que Harry pudo hacer es reírse a carcajadas.

* * *

-0-

* * *

"¿Nemea¿Por qué sonríes?" 

"Oh, no es nada... solo que vi a nuestra Naga caminando hacia acá."()

"¿Qué¿Qué hace ella aquí?"

"Supongo que hacer algo que debía hacer hace ya tiempo."

"¿Y eso te puso contenta?"

"... digamos... que cambiara las cosas... ahora, hay que buscar a nuestra siguiente victima."

"... mmh... creo que vi uno perdido en un callejón a dos calles de aquí."

"... perfecto."

* * *

-0-

* * *

"¿Malfoy?" 

"¿Sí?"

Draco y Harry se encontraban ahora en medio de un cuarto mucho más pequeño comparado al que habían entrado. Se habían pasado horas diciendo entre verdades y mentiras, y ya cuando vieron que su espacio se había disminuido bastante decidieron parar. Los dos estaban sentados, en paredes opuestas, con las piernas cruzadas que era lo que más le permitía el reducido espacio.

"Espero que no te moleste si pregunto-"

"Ya lo hiciste de todos modos," lo interrumpió Draco.

Ignorándolo, siguió Harry, "- pero quería saber si había algo entre ustedes dos."

El Slytherin lo miró confundido, "¿entre nosotros dos?"

"Sí," susurró Harry, viendo al piso algo avergonzado, "entre tu y Darky."

"¿Satine y yo?" Repitió, como si la mera idea fuera absurda, "se me hace increíble que preguntes tal cosa."

"¿Huh?"

"No habría algo entre los dos aun si fuera heterosexual."

"Hetero-... ¿entonces eres...?"

"Sí..."

Harry no pudo decir nada ante esto.

Draco continuó debido al incomodo silencio, "aun así, tengo la impresión de que Satine ya ama a alguien. A habido casos donde Satine se queda viendo las nubes con una cara pensativa y luego respiraría hondamente... casi melancólicamente. Y otras donde me ha comentado que uno debería aprovechar que podemos de amar y ser amados, siendo que no todos tienen aquella oportunidad."

"Sí... también me había mencionado algo al respecto."

"¿Tu crees que porque ella es una demonio...?"

"¿No pueda amar?" Terminó por Draco, "no, no creo que sea eso. Mas bien por ser lo que ella es, no ha podido encontrar a alguien que la pueda amar. Se puede ver en sus ojos aquella agonía de no ser correspondida."

"... wow Potter. Nunca lo creí de ti."

Sonrojado, escondió un poco su cara en la oscuridad, "digamos que he estado observando y pensando últimamente."

Después de esto otro silencio nació entre los dos. Mientras Draco pensaba en cuanto más estarían ahí atrapados en el cuarto, Harry volvió a repasar en su mente aquella noche en donde besó a Draco afueras de Hogwarts.

Al principio había concluido que era porque Draco era heterosexual, pero ahora que le había dicho que era gay, no encontraba razón por la que ye se haya enojado tanto con él. A menos, y su corazón se destrozó un poco más ante el pensamiento, que no sintiera nada por él.

'Que tiene mucho que ver, viendo que soy de El-Niño-Que-Vivió y somos totalmente diferentes'

Pero su corazón no lo dejo descansar hasta saber por seguro cual era la verdadera razón por la cachetada. Aquella flor que le había regalado Darky de pronto apareció en su mente, brillando como símbolo de esperanza. Quizás...

Harry volteó a ver a Draco con determinación en sus ojos. Decidió en ese momento que de una vez resolvería todas las dudas que tiene con Draco Malfoy, aun cuando pudiera terminar con el alma destrozada.

'¿Quién lo diría? Me enamore de un Slytherin...'

"Draco..."

Malfoy lo miró con sorpresa, no habiendo escuchando su nombre hace ya tiempo del Gryffindor.

"Aquella noche... enfrente del bosque prohibido..."

Draco sabía perfectamente de que noche hablaba, viendo que había sido su tortura y dicha por varias semanas.

Harry respiró profundamente, tratando con todas sus ganas de sacar las palabras que tenia en su mente, "quisiera disculparme por... por eso... no quise molestarte ni menos que te enojaras conmigo..."

Malfoy solo lo observaba mientras continuaba hablando, cada vez con más rapidez.

"La verdad... la verdad no se fue lo que me hizo a hacer eso. No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que... bueno... hasta que me diste la bofetada. No sabes cuanto lamento haberte hecho enojarte conmigo. No quería... no quiero que esta amistad que hemos formado desaparezca. Y si fue ese... ese beso el que lo que te molestó..."

"No me molestó..." lo interrumpió Draco.

El Gryffindor se quedo quieto mientras esperaba a que el Slytherin continuara.

"Solo me tomó por sorpresa... de hecho," y por primera vez Harry vio algo que nunca pensó ser testigo. Draco se sonrojó un poco y agachó la cabeza tratando de esconder su timidez, "de hecho... Harry... no sabes cuanto había deseado que me besaras... ya hace tiempo."

Harry solo parpadeó.

"He estado... enamorado de ti desde hace ya años Harry. Pero mientras veía que año tras año era mucho menos posible que pudiera ser algo más que tu enemigo de la escuela. Eso me lleno de desesperación y soledad. Nunca pensé que tu... que tu quisieras algo así de mí también. Y cuando me besaste, mi cabeza se lleno de ideas de que lo hacías solo para torturarme. Y queriendo salvarme de humillación y dolor solo logré que te alejaras de mí. No sabes cuanto lamente... cuanto lamento..." su esófago para este entonces se había cerrado por completo y le impidió proseguir. Lagrimas traidoras recorrían sus mejillas y abrazó sus piernas tratando de esconder el muy obvio hecho que estaba llorando enfrente de Harry Potter.

Harry pareció salir de su estupor cuando escuchó los pequeños sonidos que provocaba Draco por su llanto. Escuchaba muy levemente murmullos de "lo siento, lo siento," mientras se acercaba mas a él. Harry agarró sus cachetes con las dos manos e hizo que lo viera a los ojos. Con sus dedos borró todo rastro de lagrimas que tenía, y le sonrió tiernamente.

"Si no te importa..." habló en tono bajo, no queriendo destruir aquel tranquilo ambiente, "quisiera besarte de nuevo..."

Harry parecía esperar alguna señal de Draco para poder proseguir. Draco hizo un movimiento con la cabeza dando una respuesta positiva, ya que parecía haber perdido el don de la palabra.

Harry lentamente acercó su boca a la del Slytherin, y los dos cerraron sus ojos justamente cuando sus labios se tocaron. Duraron unos segundos sin hacer un movimiento y luego Draco contestó el beso lentamente, con un poco de temor. Perdiendo el desconfianza poco a poco, su beso se tornó a uno de más pasión. Parecía ser el mismo oxigeno que necesitaban para sobrevivir.

Estaban tan entrados en su mundo que no notaron las paredes alejarse de ellos. Darky entró al cuarto en silencio y sonrió al ver a la pareja en el suelo, besándose.

/Entonces si la Naga paso por aquí/

Al ver que no pararían por varios minutos, Darky emitió un sonido de su garganta que atrajo la atención de Harry y Draco. Estos avergonzados, se levantaron rápidamente tratando de esconder todo rastro de la pena que tenían al ser cachados de tal manera. Darky solo los sonrió con calma.

"Perdonen si me tarde un poco. Estuve tan entretenida que perdí noción del tiempo. Pero ya vine a recogerlos. Tal y como lo prometí."

"¡Ya era hora!" Exclamó Draco, ya habiendo recuperado su color natural de rostro.

"Disculpen," dijo sin perder su expresión, "pero había olvidado la placentera emoción que siento al atormentar a la gente."

"Bien," dijo Harry, quien todavía tenia un color rosado, "yo creo que ya es muy tarde y tenemos clases mañana..."

La sonrisa de Satine pareció tornarse más picara, "¿y piensas irte así?"

"Er... ¿sí?"

"Entonces supongo que también te quieres llevar a Draco a tu dormitorio. Órale Harry, no sabía que ya tenias planeado hacer eso. Yo suponía que apenas estaban empezando esta relación..."

Con esto Draco y Harry recordaron que todavía tenían el par de esposas en sus manos. Los dos solo se enrojecieron más y desviaron la mirada a lados opuestos.

/Que tierno.../ pensó con un tono de nostalgia.

Darky caminó hacia a ellos y les abrió las esposas. Al sonido del metal pegando al piso, los dos vieron que ya no estaban aprisionados el uno al otro. Con un susurrado "gracias," los dos se pusieron a caminar rápidamente, tratando de alejarse lo más pronto posible de aquella sonrisa que los angustiaba.

Los dos recorrieron juntos los pasillos, y ya cuando llegaron al punto donde se tenían que separar se pararon.

Harry, viendo a Draco, dijo modestamente, "entonces... ¿te veré mañana?"

Draco le dirigió una pequeñina sonrisa, "sí... hasta mañana Harry."

Harry se acercó a Draco y, dándole un beso rápido, respondió, "hasta mañana."

Mientras veía a Harry alejarse por las escaleras, Draco sentía una armonía y felicidad que nunca pensó poseer. Por fin, después de días de tortura y miseria, podía respirar tranquilamente y sentir un calor totalmente ajeno pero muy agradable dentro de sí.

'Gracias... Darky' pensó Draco mientras caminaba hacia al cuarto común.

* * *

-0-

* * *

"Entonces... ¿resultó Nemea?" 

Todo rastro de expresión abandonó el rostro de Darky, "sí... funcionó."

Notando el cambio en Nemea, Shannon se quedo callado.

Pero Darky no dijo nada, solo se puso a observar la oscuridad de las esquinas y los muros. Perdida en recuerdos, Darky susurró muy levemente...

"... Tom."

Shannon solo la observó con ojos de tristeza.

* * *

() Naga: diosa del amor. 


End file.
